Dragonball: Project X
by MajinAkira
Summary: In this explosive movie about 13 or so years after the end of the Z series, Goku and others have been in peace and tranquilty. But, a new foe arises in the mist though; he cannot be sensed either, why! Find out....
1. Interlude

Dragonball: Project X

We're going to say this came after The Buu Saga, that means, GT will never happen! :roll:

Goku has trained Uub and returned home. Goten tries to hangout with Trunks or his brother, Gohan, but neither have a lot of time for him. Goku's usually training, eating, or sleeping; or, even worse, getting bosed all over by Chi Chi, so Goten doesn't get much time with his father. Chi Chi does the usual, stay at home, grieve and all that goodness. Ox King stays near Chi Chi for the most part; they wonder if he's too scared to live in his castle nowadays.

Vegeta still trains vigorously in the chamber Bulma created for him. Trunks helps his mom run Capsule Corps since Bra and her are always running around doing mindless shopping. Trunks has become very smart and powerful in the bussiness world; he occassionally trains with his father on off days with nothing better to do. Sometimes he'll call up Goten and they'll double team, or fuse, against Vegeta. They usually let Vegeta win just so his ego and pride won't be hurt, but in reality, they could whomp even Goku with their fusion. They've made many new attacks and have just grown stronger in SSJ3 Gotenks; no longer does their power drain when in this 3rd form. Not even Goku can do this!

Pan trains with her father, mother, and grandfather any chance she gets. Pan goes to elementry school and is doing fairly well with it. Gohan goes to a college and teaches Computer Technology and many forms of mathematics. Videl is a stay at home mother. They do fine on there own, but hardly get to visit either of their friends or family. And, Saiya-man and Saiya-woman haven't been needed since the two trained more than 30 people to help defend the cities all across the globe; their identities, still kept secret.

Mr. Satan and Buu just laze around at his mansion. Buu helps Mr. Satan avoid most of his fans and the news at certain times, otherwise, Satan is always gloating over himself for them. Flexing his muscles and telling of his great defeats of villians past. Buu just eats 3 truck loads of chocolate that Satan gives Buu at the end of the week.

18 and Krillin lounge with Master Roshi and Turtle, Marron's getting older, as well. 18 takes care of Marron most the time while Krillin trains or works across the sea doing odd jobs. Marron begs her mother to take her to hang with Bra or Pan. Her main motive though, would to see Trunks; she's taken a liking to him, even if he hardly notices her.

17 is still lost upon the world. Some have heard rumors he trains, some say he looks for Gero's workstations or labs. They may have destroyed one, but there's always possiblities that there's more; an android can always take chances, and have hope, can't he?

Dende and Popo continuelly watch over the world and take care up atop The Lookout. Popo preps the Room of Spirit and Time, often, even though they hardly ever have company to train in there. Korin and Yajoribe grow many more senzu beans, it's a timely process, but they make due.

Tien and Chiaotzu hang out in the mountains. Training and meditating is the most important thing they do. Piccolo could be found here, as well,or in the forests, but he tends to keep to himself; and so do Tien and Chiaotzu. Piccolo mainly trains his mind, reaching deep into his mind for more knowledge, abilities, and power.

Yamcha looks for women, as usual. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with Goten to be hip and young. He goes around and 'helps' Goten to get women, but Goten stays away from him as much as possible; Yamcha just tends to cramp his style and really has no clue what he's doing.

Uub trains inside his village, alone. He talks to Goku on some regular basis. Goku will talk to him telepathically on occassion, but it's never for long since Goku will be interupted by Chi Chi...or, food.

King Kai contacts Goku every time he thinks up a new joke. Kabitokai and Elder Kai just sit around and look into the crystal ball, keeping a close eye on Goku, and sometimes, the rest of the universe.


	2. Part I

Part I: Begginings!

Goku sat upon a small hill in the meadows. He had been sleeping, having some beautiful dreams of when his two sons were born.

"My how they have grown..." Goku trailed off, now just day dreaming of times he spent with all his friends and family. He remembered the first battle with Vegeta, and how he had learned of his saiya-jin heritage. Goku began to laugh for he remmebered that, at first, he didn't want to accept being a saiya-jin and that he rightfully declared hismelf as an earthling.

Goku brought a knee up, he placed his hands in a fold atop his knee, following with placing his goofy haired head atop his hands. He gazed out into the meadows. The grains swayed with the wind. Very gently, Goku sighed and averted his eyes to the left. He saw the forest that lead back home.

[i]Shall i return home?"[/i] Goku thought. [i]"It's just so nice out here, maybe i'll bring Goten out!"[/i]

Goku stood up but than he remembered that Goten was with Trunks. Today, Thursday, was the only day Trunks ever had more than 4 hours of free time. Which meant, Goten was training and just hanging out with him. Goku did not sit back down. He jsut stared into the distance, nothing imperticular catching his eyes to make him stare that way, it was jsut soothing to look in that direction for the time being.

"I wonder how Gohan is doing, maybe, i'll visit him?" Goku thought aloud. "No...he's teaching at college, right now."

Goku started to fly off into the air. [i]"We need to get the old gang together and hang out again,"[/i] Goku thought while he flew over a beautiful, pristine lake. Goku flew lower to the surface of the water and peered into the lake, seeing the image of himself.

"So, that's what a 50 year old, formerely dead man, looks like," Goku joked. His image became clouded with ripples. Goku, puzzled, just looked at his wavey reflection. "What the...?"

A giant fish jumped out of the water and tried to eat Goku's head. Goku screamed and kicked the fish high into the air. "Ooops!" Goku realized what he had done. The fish came spiraling down and landed on Goku's face, just as he was looking up!

"Owe!" Goku exclaimed. He than proceeded to bite the fish's tail. He decided to take it home for Chi Chi to cook, seeing as how his stomach started to growl with hunger. Goku flew off in the direction of his home....

"Name: Goku, Race: Saiya-jin, Orders: Destroy!" Said a mechanical voice. A figure watched Goku fly off in the direction of his home. His red eyes, shone in the trees as he followed Goku's movements. The figure's eyes blinked only once and the mechanical voice sounded again. "Next Victim: 13 miles northeast of current position"

The figure dissapeared in the thicket and proceeded in the direction of northeast; Opposite direction of Goku's flight.

Capsule Corp

"I should be heading back to work, you two," Trunks' voice said as he left the gravity chamber. Goten was standing inside looking at Trunks leave.

"But, Trunks, you still have another 2 hours before you should be back working!" Goten stated.

Vegeta came out, eyes closed, grabbed a towel, threw it over his left shoulder and proceeded down the hall. "Face it, Goten, my son is just scared of the further thrashings from his father's might!" Vegeta said, cockily. Trunks just rolled his eyes and began to wipe himself with a towel. Goten came to his side.

"This is the third time in a row you've left an hour or so before you actually had to be back to work, what's up? you ok?" Goten, concerned, asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Goten. I've been very busy that's all, i've got loads to do, we're in the current works of a huge project and i couldn't miss any of it," Trunks began to walk off to the showers. Goten didn't follow; he sorta liked being stinky. Goten awaited Trunks to end his shower. Vegeta came back from the kitchen 20 minutes after Trunks had entered the shower. Vegeta didn't say a word and Goten just watched him walk by him and straight back into the gravity chamber.

15 minutes later, Trunks finally came out, looking quite sharp in a blue tux, with a white tie and velvet boots. "Even when you're not in your gi, you still dress like you're wearing one," Goten joked.

"I know, shutup!" Trunks retorted for Goten had started cracking up at him. Trunks punched Goten in the shoulder. Goten punched him back. "Hey! This is a new tux, damnit!" Goten just started to mock Trunks.

"Oohh, i'm so going to kick your ass, Goten!" Trunks leaped after Goten, Goten began to run off, closely followed by Trunks....

A figure stood across the street, in a dark alleyway, clouded in shadows. "Name: Goten, Race: Half Saiya-jin, Half Earthling, Orders: Destroy!" The mechanical voice spoke again. The figure shifted his eyes to a window. The figure's eyes than rotated, zooming in on the window.

"Name: Vegeta, Race: Saiya-jin, Orders: Destroy!" The mechanical voice said again. The figure's red eyes rotated in the opposite direction, refocusing. The eyes scanned and fell upon Trunks. "Name: Trunks, Race: Half Saiya-jin, Half Earthling, Orders: Destroy!" The mechanical voice buzzed again.

The figure's eyes blinked twice. The mechanical voice spoke again. "Location: Mountains, 3 of Earth's Special Forces located here!"

The figure dissolved itself back, furthermore into the shadows and dissapeared entirely....

Mountanious Region

4 great, majestic mountains stood, all the same in height, all in a square-like position. In the valley inbetween all four mountains was trees. Some had been cleared though, like a traingular line had gone through some parts. In the middle was a roaring fire, a large man and small boy sat next to it. It was getting dark, the sun was falling in the distance over the mountains. Inside the square though was all clouded in darkness.

"Tienshinhan," A small voice said.

"What is it Chaotzu?" Said the rough voice of Tien.

"Do u miss Goku, and Yamcha, and the others?" Chaotzu asked.

"Of course, i do," Tienshinhan replied, looking down. He proded the fire a few times with a stick. "We shoudl visit sometime, huh?"

Chaotzu lite up with joy. "Yes, yes we should," He peeped out.

"Fine, tommorrow, we will travel to Goku's house. From there Goku should be able to gather everyone else to his home and we shall all have a reunion, once again. We've strayed too far from the group and we should become more envolved with their lives again," Tien spoke out, Chaotzu was just full of ecstacy. "We've grown strong, Chaotzu, and we can definantly help them like we did before! We better get some shut eye though, or else, we'll sleep all day and not be able to have the little get together," Tien added.

"Right," Chaotzu agreed and laid down on some grass. Tien remained awake and stared at the roaring fire. Chaotzu soon fell asleep, and Tien just shut his eyes and meditated.

Atop the mountain, a figure stood again. Hidding in the shadows of the mountains he scanned the 2 men. "Names: Chaotzu and Tienshinhan, Orders: Destroy!" The mechanical voice spoke to the figure yet again. The figure blinked only one eye. The vocie came back. "Location: 24 miles west."

The figure rushed up the mountain with lightning speed, leaped over the top and started heading westward....

24 Miles West of The Square-Mountains

Waterfalls fell all over this area. Piccolo floated, meditating in the air. Listening, softily to the beating of the waterfalls splashing onto the rocks and water below.

A quiet hmmmm escaped threw Piccolo's mouth. This happened frequently while Piccolo would be meditating. Threw a waterfall, only 20 feet away, loomed 2 eyes. Watching from behind the waterfall, inside a small cove in the mountain, stood the figure, scanning Piccolo.

"Name: Piccolo, Race: Namekian, Orders: Destroy" The mechanical voice said to the figure, once again; luckily it was inside the figure's mind, or else, Piccolo would have picked up on the noise, almsot immediately. The figure slowly drifted away from the waterfalls and Piccolo.

The figure blinked. The voice returned, "Location: 657 miles due east" The figure headed off, once again, with blinding speed....

Satan City

The city named after Mr. Satan hismelf, the great 'warrior'. The figure lurked outside of the mansion that was Mr. Satan's. Inside, it was dark, except for in the corner. There sat a big fat pink balloon and a wimpish, old man next to the balloon. Buu and Satan were watching tv. The figure scanned over the fat balloon.

"Name: Buu, Race: Majin, Orders: Exterminate with tremedous force!" The mechanical voice whispered out.

"Tremendous Force?!" The figure actually spoke. His voice was also mechanical-like but more firm and had a sense of power behind it. "Are your calculations correct? I your mainframe been fried from all this going around?"

"Scanning," the mechanical voice said. "No problems indicated." The vocie reassured the figure.

"I doubt that, that fat, ugly, pink balloon has a higher order than the great Goku!?" The figure argued. "Meh...whatever," The figure shrugged off the matter. "It seems i will get my chance to kill all of them tomorrow anyhow, seeing as how Tien will meet Goku and Goku will surely bring all of the fighters to his home! We will go re-charge and shut down until tomorrow comes, than make our move and finish what He has always wanted done for more than 50 years..."

The figure turned around and tripped the light's censors into turning on. What was illuminated was a man, barely 5'8", shaved head, big ears, a regular white tanktop, orange baggy pants like that of Trunks', and the most perculiar part of the man was a symbol above his left eyebrow. It was formed like an 'X'. Wasn't completely finished in the middle, though. Not completely connect in the middle, either. But, still a close resemblance to an 'X'.

The figure opened up his left hand, palm open, and still at his side. He tense it just a little and instantly the lights burst all around; even teh tv, Satan and Buu were watching. The 2 instantly rushed outside; more like, Buu went and Satan followed, cowering like a frighten dog onto Buu's shawl around his neck.

"H-He-Hello?!" Satan yelped out.

Buu jsut had a stern look and just continued to scan the area.

"That's right!" Satan jumped out "That's right, you don't want to mess with the champ, hahahahahaha. You didn't want none of this, hahahahahaha," A trash can fell over, to the right of Satan, Satan got quietly still. A look of fear upon his face. Something than brushed up against his leg. Satan couldn't help but to scream like a little girl!

Satan instantly bolted back into the house, closed the door, and locked it! He peered over the window's curtains with his eyes and nose. He looked around. No one in site. [i]"O no, i forgot Buu out there!"[/i] Satan began to worry.

After a few seconds, he went back to the door and opened it, carefully and little by little.

"Uhh....Buu...!?" Satan squeked out. "Uhh, Buu?!"

"BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Buu launched out from behind Satan, in the house. Satan jumped and cracked his head on the ceiling. He landed with a thud and, lying on his back, titled his neck back to see Buu holding their puppy, Bee.

"Bee scare you! And, so did Buu!" Buu laughed like his childish self. Satan just moaned and stood back up.

"What was that, Buu, it couldn't have just been Bee, now, could it?!" Satan asked the flabby, pink that was Buu.

"Buu thinks Bee was chasing a kitty-kat!" Buu smiled.

"Well, if u say so," Satan said. "Come, let's go back and watch some tv." The two, and Bee, went over and turned back on the tv and started to watch it again.

The figure stood atop the roof. "Time to leave," He said and, he slipped off the property and headed south....


	3. Part II

Part II: Gatherings

Morning mist began to climb over the top of farmer's houses and barns. Slowly creeping and dissolving off into the air above. The fields were defrosting themselves. No grains, plants, flowers, or food were growing. Just simply dirt laid out there, very untidy from the previous year of all the removing of its harvest. A small farmer walks out with his boy, they stretch atop their porch, go down the 2 steps, and head for the barn.

"Son," The farmer started as they walked along. "Today i will teach you how to plow." The boy looked up at his father.

"You think, i'm up to that task already?" The small boy asked looking back towards the barn.

"Of course, yer are boy, now here, open up the barn and I'll go round up ol' barnebe from the back," The farmer handed the boy the key to the deadlock of the barn. The boy took it and watched his father go around the corner, out of sightand towards the back of the barn.

The boy approached the barn, he placed the key under the deadlock and twisted. The deadlock snapped open and the boy proceeded to take the chains wrapped around the handles off. After, a few moments, he had them all off. He placed them onto a wooden table to the left and turned back to open the barn door.

He, silently, creaked open the barn's right door. He peered inside seeing nothing but black in all directions, mere shadows and outlines of equipment were seen in few places. The only light was the barn's window and the door, that the boy was holding, slightly, open. The boy pushed the door open completely. He placed a huge rock in front of the barn's door so it wouldn't close. He than went to open the second door.

The boy pushed the left door open, as well, and rammed another rock in front of he barn's other door. He looked around at all the tools and equipment neatly placed throughout the barn. He approaced a work table in the very back-center of the barn. He started snooping around, looking at all the guns and tools sprawled out on the table and above on a wooden board that his father had built and nailed nails accordingly to place objects upon them.

The turned back around and started heading out again but something caught his eye. In the corner, near the front of the barn, was a huge machine.

"What in the sam-hell is that?" The boy said aloud and approached it, cautiously. He noticed how most of it was clouded in shadow, except a leg; well, he thought it looked like a leg for a machine to have. He reached it and, slowly, reached out and touched it. It felt velvety, like his mom's dress.

He than realized that a sheet was, so obviously, covering it. He pulled with great force and after a few more tugs the velvet sheet fell and wrapped itself on the boy.

" Damnit!" The boy said while struggling free of the sheet. He looked up at the machine, now. "Isn't that Cap..." The boy trailed off. He backed away looking up into the second floor where the hay was stored. The boy's eyes widened as he caught glimpse of the figure, standing on the edge of the second floor.

" D-da-daddy?!" The boy sqeaked out. The figure, swooped down. The boy rushed out of the barn's doors. He turned back to see where the figure was. The figure was standing in the middle of the barn, in the exact place the boy had been before. The boy started freaking out, shaking his head, not knowing what to do. His voice lost for a yell, or even, a word. He couldn't take his eyes off the figure.

The boy thought about running, but couldn't feel his legs. No blood was going to them, he was that scared. His brain was repeating "Just run" but the boy's legs weren't listening, it was like they were staring into the eyes of the creature in the barn. The figure's eyes flickered, just once, a bright crimson towards the boy.

The boy's eyes widened in fear, in shock; he didn't know what had happened. The boy fell over backwards, landing harshly on the dirt below. The figure moved to the machine.

"Time to move away from this location," It was that same voice of the figure that had stalked the Z Warriors. He pushed a button on the side of the machine and it collapsed down into a small object. It was still too dark to see what it was, the figure placed it in a container.

Thefigure came outside. The 'X' shone brightly in the rising sun. The figure approached the lying boy. He looked at his work.

"I'm getting rusty," the figure stated, looking at a huge gapping oval hole on the boy's body. "That should have blew him up!" The figure flew off....The farmer came back, holding onto the reigns of an old horse, patting its mane. He glanced inside the barn, his boy wasn't inside. He turned and looked out, he saw his boy, laying flat out in the dirt, blood everywhere and a huge oval hole running from the boy's neck to his pelvis. The father fell to the ground, in complete shock. He sobbed uncontrollably into his hands....

Inside the Son's family home, in the kitchen, sat Goten talking with his mom, who was cleaning some dishes for breakfast. "Mom, when will dad be up?" Goten asked his mother.

"Oh, he'll be up once he smells the food," she rolled her eyes and put some dishes on the table. Goten laughed at this. A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it, mom, you just start the food," Goten rushed off to the door. He opened it to find Chaotzu and Tienshinhan standing there with huge smiles.

"Goten, my how you've grown," Tien commented.

"Tien, Chaotzu, it's great to see you guys again," Goten said, very excited to see them again. "Please, come in, come in, mom's making some food. Hey mom! Tienshinhan and Chaotzu are here, better make some food for them." goten smiled at the two as he lead them to the table. Chi Chi was pleased to see them, she said hello to them both and continued with her cooking.

"My dad's asleep, right now, but he'll smell the food and be out here, soon," Goten said sitting next to Chaotzu, who was next to Tien. "So, what brings you two here?" Goten asked, smiling, and looking at Tien.

"Well, we thought that, we never get to see anyone anymore and," he paused. "Well, we think, we should get the old gang back together and have a sort of picnic and get together!" Tien looked at Goten with a hope in his eye.

"Of course, that's a great idea!" It wasn't Goten who said this, nor Chi Chi. Everyone turned to the door, there stood Goku, smiling, looking at his family and 2 friends. "It's great to see you Chaotzu, and Tien."

"It's great to see you again, Goku," Tien replied, Chaotzu smiled at Goku. Goku went and sat next to his boy and began to chat with Tien, his family, and Chaotzu. Chi Chi brought them all their food and sat with them in the conversation, she didn't say much but added input every now and than.

"Well," Chi Chi started as she cleaned up Goku's and Goten's mounds of dishes. "I guess, i should call Bulma and Roshi to tell them." She sighed looking at all the bowls she had to clean.

"That's ok, Chi Chi, i'll go gather everyone," Goku said.

"Really? That'd be great, Goku," Chi Chi said, relieved.

"I'll help you with the dishes, Chi Chi," Chaotzu spoke up.

"Thank you, Chaotzu, you can help me with the food preparations, too, if you wish?" Chi Chi hoped he'd help.

"I'd love to," Chaotzu said as he cleared a stack of Goten's plates with ease, using his powers. Chi Chi was shocked.

"Maybe, you should leave, Chaotzu here, forever with me, Tien," she joked. "He could help me do everything all in a matter of minutes."

Tien laughed and so did Chaotzu and everyone else. "Well, Chi Chi, we'll be off than," Goku said.

"Be sure to get Bulma, Videl, 18, and their daughters over here first, so they can help!" Ch Chi demanded.

Goku nodded and him, Tien and Goten left outside and took off.

Goku flew in the middle, Goten to his right, and Tien to his left.

"Goku, I can go get Piccolo," Tien suggested. "I know, he lives out close to where me and Chaotzu live, so it can save us some time."

"Good idea, Tien, go ahead than," Goku acknowleged "And, Goten, maybe you can go get your brother?!"

"Of course, dad," Goten and Tien flew off their respected ways.

"Well, I'm not going to fly by myself, i'll instant tranmission to everyone else," Goku stated. He placed his pointer and middle fingers to his forhead, he searched for a ki source, and with a 'AHA, found ya!' Goku, IT himself to Master Roshi.

Roshi was sitting on the toilet, reading penthouse. "AHHHHHHHH! GOKU!!!!!!" Goku shielded his eyes and rushed out of the door. "HEY! Shut the door!" Roshi continued to scream. Goku slammed the door, and sighed.

Krillin ran inside, 18 and Marron were tilting their heads out from behind a corner.

"Goku!" Krillin laughed out rushing to his old friend. Marron came running out and stood in front of Goku "Hi, Goku," she said.

"Well, hello to you, Marron, my how you've matured over these years. You still like Trunks?" Goku asked, she frooze, Krillin looked at his daughter. "Oh-uh, i'm sorry, uhhh..." Goku scratched his head; he could read her thoughts and blurted that out, not on purpose, of course. "So, hi, Krillin and 18," 18 said a simple hello.

Krillin dissguarded Goku's previous question and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, i came to see if you all wanted to come to a little get together at my palce?" Goku smiled.

"Of course, we will Goku," Krillin spoke up for everyone. 18 and Marron went to go get some things and returned.

"Master Roshi, hurry it up in there!" Krillin yelled out. Roshi came out 5 minutes later. "Yeah...." he let out, relieved.

"O, Master Roshi, that smells horrible!" Goku held his nose, and so did everyone else. "Krillin, you don't have a nose remember?" Goku told his friend. Krillin took his hand off his nose, and laughed. "That's right."

They all put a hand on someone's solder and IT back to Goku's house. "I'll be back, all, i need to go get the others," Goku waved at them and, put his hands to his forhead and IT again.

Goku arrived atop the lookout. It looked as beautiful as it always had. Mr. Popo was watering the many flowers and trees. Dende was walking along side him, talking. Goku started sneaking, hunched-over, behind Dende.

"Ah, Goku, so u have come to invite us to the party, than?" Dende spoke as Goku approached them.

"Awww, how'd you know it was me?" Goku asked, stupidely, as he stood back up.

"We weren't sure if you were goin to invite us to the party," Dende said as he turned around looking at Goku.

"Of course, i wouldn't leave you two out of this get together!" Goku assured them "Well, shall we go than?" Goku asked. "Let's," Dende said, as he and Popo grabbed each of Goku's shoulders. Goku IT them back to his home.

Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo were chatting outside the door. They saw Goku. "A little slow, nowadays, huh Goku?" Tien mocked at how Goku had only received a few of the people he was suppose to get and he had the IT technique.

"Well, maybe you're stronger, Tien," Goku stated, everyone laughed at this, even Piccolo. Tien looked down. "I'm just kidding with you, Tienshinhan," Goku reassured. "Well, I have a few more to get so, I'll be back." Goku IT himself, just as Dende and Piccolo started to converse, along with Popo.

Goku arrived at Satan's house. Buu was eating one of the truck loads of chocolate. "Ah, Goku, good to see you," Satan walked out of his mansion. Buu turned around, as soon as he heard Satan say Goku. "Goku?!" Buu said.

"Hi, Buu, and Mr. Satan," Goku said. "You two want to come to a get together party?

"Sure, Goku, let's go," Satan said placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. Buu grabbed ahold of the truck and grasped Goku's arm. Buu smiled, "Let's go!"

Goku didn't protest and IT them back to his house. Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan were now there.

"Awww, even Goten beat me here," Goku sighed.

"Good to see you too, dad," Gohan joked. Videl said hi to Goku and hugged her father.

"Grandpas!" Pan said excitely, hugging Satan first, than Goku.

"Hi, to you all too," Goku said. "I have to get Uub and Vegeta's family, correct?" Goku said.

"Nope, Uub's already here," Gohan stated. Goku looked dumbfounded and turned around to see Uub landing.

"How'd you know, we were here, and having a get together?" Goku asked.

"I read your mind, Goku," Uub told him.

"Oh, well, yea, i guess i should have known," Goku said, scratching his head. "Well, i have to get Vegeta and his family, still than, right?" Everyone nodded. Goku IT to Capsule Corp.

Goku feel to is knees, instantly. "Vegeta, how high to you put this stuff to, nowadays!?" Goku groaned out.

"Ah, stop your belly achin', Bulma's made it so it has unlimited limits!" Vegeta said turning off the gravity machine. Goku stood up and looked at the white tiled room, in the center, was Vegeta and the control panel. "What do u you want, Kakorotto?" Vegeta demanded.

"Do you and your family want to get together for a picnic at my palce?" Asked Goku.

"I've got better things to do," Vegeta turned away.

"Like train?" Goku laughed. Vegeta grumbled "Oh, alright fine, we'll come," Vegeta ended as he left through the door. Goku followed him. Vegeta turned into the locker room. "Where do you think you're going, fool?" Vegeta turned as Goku was still following him.

"O, whoops, sorry, Vegeta," Goku appologized and left the room. Goku walked down the hall and came to the living room. He sat down on one of the many, leather, love seats.

Vegeta soon came out, in towels. "Towel-day?" Goku asked.

"Shut up, clown! That woman just hasn't washed my clothes, yet," Vegeta retorted. Vegeta left the living room, into the kitchen. He came back out after a few minutes with his clothes in hand.

"How long you gonna take?" Goku messed with Vegeta. Vegeta ignored him and continued walking, he turned the corner. "Hurry it up!" Goku yelled after him, laughing.

Vegeta's middle finger appeared in view from the corner. "I said, shutup, damnit!" Vegeta yelled back. Goku just continued to laugh at him.

Vegeta came back in his blue spandex outfit. "Finally," Goku said, sarcastically.

" Do I need to flip you off, again, clown?" Vegeta flipped him off again, anyways. "Well, Bulma and Bra should be returning soon from the mall."

"What about Trunks?" Goku asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen with Vegeta.

"He's working," Vegeta said.

"He can't take some time off to come hang out?" Goku asked.

"He's working on something big, and working, just leave it alone Kakarotto," Vegeta said slamming the refriderator's door, surprisingly not breaking it. He threw Goku a soda, and popped his open and left the room. Goku watched him go, than soon, followed.

Vegeta sat down and turned on the 48" tv, and started flipping threw the channels trying to find something to watch.

Goku sat two seats down, to his right. Vegeta just stared at the tv, with an angered look upon him, but this wasn't the usual anger-drived face that Vegeta usually had on.

"You ok, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta just continued to stare at the tv, flipping threw the channels. "Vegeta?" Goku persisted.

The door opened and Bulma and Bra walked in. "Hey, Goku!" Bulma said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" She said as Bra went and placed their many bags on the kitchen table.

"Hey, would you like to come to a get together?" Goku asked. "Vegeta's already said yes, and we kinda need to hurry."

"Of course," she and Bra went over to Goku as he was standing up. They placed there hands on his shoulder. Bulma turned around and reached for Vegeta's hand. Vegeta wass still watching the tv.

"Vegeta?" Bulma began.

"I'll be there, later," Vegeta said, flatly. "I'd rather fly than have Goku instant transmission me out of here!" Vegeta said cold and harshly.

Bulma just turned back to Goku. "Just go than," She stated. Goku gave one last look to Vegeta, than IT them to his home.

Bulma and Bra went inside to help with the food. Piccolo, sat, levitating in the air, meditating next to the tables. Dende and Popo were gazing at Chi Chi's many flowers she had planted. Goku looked in the direction of his house, inside the window he saw all the girls preping everything with Chaotzu. Pan and Marron would come out and set stuff up every now and again.

"Where's Vegeta and...uhh....Trunks?" Marron had asked Goku on her way back to the house.

"Vegeta will be here sortly, and Trunks, is at work; he may not come," Goku said. Marron, frowned but headed back inside.

Gohan, Tien, Roshi, Krillin, Uub, Satan. Buu, and Yamcha all sat chatting together.

"Thanks for remembering to get me Goku!" Yamcha said sarcastically, everyone laughed with him.

Goku scratched his head. "Oh yea, sorry about that," Goku had just realized that he had indeed forgot him. Goku went and sat with his friends and joined in on the conversation.

Goku's mind wasn't totally on the conversation though. He was worried about Vegeta. He seemed so different than before. [i]What was wrong with him?[/i] Goku thought. [i]And, what about Trunks? What's so important that he can't miss?[/i]


	4. Part III

Part III-New Foe Makes His Presence Felt

"Hey Goku, what's up?" Goku was staring off into the distance. It was like he was trying to watch Vegeta from far away. "Eh-Goku?" Krillen persisted.

"Dad? You ok?" Gohan tried. Gohan looked at the others, worried. "Dad, what's wrong, do you feel something?" Gohan and the others began to concentrate some, as if trying to sense what Goku may have sensed; they felt nothing.

"What's wrong? There's no threat. No danger; I feel nothing. You ok, Goku?" Tienshinhan got in front of Goku, hoping his presence would snap him out of the trance.

[i]Goku!?"[/i] Piccolo was now trying to speak to him through telpathy. [i]"Earth to Son Goku!?"[/i] Goku's eyes, slowly, reverted themselves to Piccolo who was standing to the left of Tien.

"Yes, Piccolo?" Goku spoke up. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You were in a trance of some sort, dad," Gohan said coming into Goku's view.

"I was?" Goku asked looking from face to face. Piccolo gave him a nod signaling that he had been in a trance. "Oh well, it's nothing; don't worry," Goku laughed aloud.

Everyone looked at him and than shrugged it off. Everyone came and sat around the table now. Bulma and Chi Chi came out with the food that they had prepared for the feast. Goku dove right into eating the bowl of noodles that was placed in front of him. Piccolo sat next to him looking utterly disgusted by Goku's eating habits. He turned to look in front of him; Gohan was stuffing himself in the same way. With a sneer, Piccolo turned to his left and saw Goten attacking his food, too.

Piccolo sighed and just closed his eyes and sat meditating. Tien, Krillen, and Chaotzu all sat around eachother and were more engaged in talking than eating. Tien was laughing at Krillen's ever growing beard, that, like his hair, was starting to turn grey. Krillin, luckily, wasn't balding any though which wouldn't have bothered him in the least; he'd been bald before, no biggie.

Marron, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Bra sat near the end of the table. They were disscussing clothes and make-up. Marron and Bra had their own little chats when Chi Chi and Bulma would start argueing over who had the better dress because it was made by a the so-and-so company.

18 sat looking off into the distance. She watched some squirrels mess around on a tree, fighting over an acorn. She wasn't exactly hungry. Pan sat to her right and she was eating, happily. Wasn't saying much but would ask 18 a question or two every now and again.

Master Roshi, Popo, and Dende were standing up by a rock some 5 meters away from the table; none of them wanted to eat. They were talking about various things. How things have been since the defeat of Buu, what everyone's been up to, how people have changed; the usual.

Satan was sitting on the opposite side of Pan, but since Pan wasn't saying much to anyone, he gladly talked to his daughter, Videl. Videl was talking about how well Pan's been doing in school and how Gohan might get a new job at a bigger university in the capital. Buu was eating as much as Goku was next to Hercule's other side. His choco-filled-truck had long since been emptied by his consumption.

Uub was next to Gohan and tried to engage him, Goten or Goku in a conversation but they would always talk with their mouths full. So, Uub, gave up on talking to them after Goten's mouth full of noodles went spiraling into Uub's face after he had told a joke to him.

Soon, everyone except Goku, Gohan, and Goten, had ate all their food. They engaged in conversation with eachother, Piccolo had went over and started talking with Dende, Popo and Roshi. Uub sat quietly. Satan, Pan, and Videl had started to help clean up with all the girls. 18, Krillin, Tien, and Choatzu just sat around watching the food being taken away to get cleaned. Krillin and Tien would talk some but most the time they just sat there, digesting their fill.

"WHOOOOO!!! That was excellent, Chi Chi," Goku said. Goten and Gohan said their thanks to their mother for the great meal, as well.

After the table was cleaned it was getting dark."Where's Vegeta?" Bulma exclaimed coming up to Goku, hoping Vegeta had come while they were cleaning up.

"I don't know, Bulma," Goku said looking concerned. "Should I go track him down? I bet he's training."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but no, it's ok Goku," Bulma replied. "He'll just have to cook his own food later." With that she turned back and went inside.

Soon, everyone was inside watching a movie, except Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Uub.

The 6 warriors lay on the Son Family's lawn, gazing up into the stars. "What are you thinking, dad?" Gohan asked, turning to his father, who he lay next to. Goku just stared into the stars, not like he was in a trance though, just staring into them like he would food. Gohan returned his head into looking at the stars.

"I'm worried...," Goku's voice came out finally, and flatly. Gohan turned his head again to Goku.

"Worried? Worried, about what, dad?" Gohan asked, gazing at Goku. Tien and Krillin sat up to look at Goku. Uub did, as well. Piccolo stayed laid back in the grass.

"Well....," Goku thought for a moment. "Oh, it's nothing."

Gohan sat up. "C'mon dad, you can't hide anything from us!"

"Yeah, Goku, we're your friends. C'mon, tell us," Krillin cheered on.

Goku lay there for a moment staring out into the stars. Everyone's gaze was upon him, anxiously awaiting his next words. Only Piccolo wasn't focused on Goku, but he was still listening.

"It's just...I don't know how to put it...um...," Goku trailed off. Everyone knew something had to be wrong. Goku was never this serious when talking, and only when he was this serious, that something was wrong. Sadly, Goku really didn't know how to word what he was trying to tell everyone, he wanted to, but just couldn't find the words to express his feelings.

Goku sat up now, looking off into the trees, trying desperately to find the words to tell his friends what was bothering him. He looked at Tien. Tien just stared back, looking confused, and wondering what was wrong with Goku. Goku's gaze went to Krillin, his long time old friend. But, looking at his best and first friend wasn't enough to find the words he needed.

Goku's eyes averted back to the trees, the wind was now blowing them, making them sway. Quite spooky looking they were. The moon's rays reflected onto them making Goku feel very uncomfortable with them.

He turned to Gohan, his first son. How proud Goku was of him. Goku looked to his hair, it was still spiked up with that little piece falling down atop his forehead, very loosely. Than, it hit Goku! Goku's eyes widened in fear and shock. He hadn't noticed it until now. He looked back to the trees and saw them still swinging in the wind. He came back to face Gohan's eyes, they were just as scared as Goku's. Gohan wondered what was so wrong with his father?

Than, a figure's hand materialized, slowly, right next to Gohan's right ear. Goku was just froozen with fear. Why couldn't he move? He watched, in horror, as everything started to play in slow motion. The figure's arm soon followed the hand, than the figure's torso was soon seen, than the legs and feet. Goku's head, twitched its way to look up at the figure's appearing head.

The chin came followed by a most sick and sadistic, wide smile. The nose came, than the rest of the head. The eyes with the non-complete 'X' appove them appeared last.

Goku saw the man's mouth, in slow motion, mouth the words: "DIE!"

Goku couldn't hear these words though, he was just so surprised, in fear, in shock that he couldn't do anything; the figure was so horrifingly fast that it made himself, and propably everyone else, just stare in awe. Goku's eyes averted back to a glow coming from the corner of his eye. He found it very bright and yellow, it was a ball of energy being formed in the foe's hand that was still in Gohan's direction. Gohan had been turning his head in the direction of the new, appearing man and his hand when the ball of energy was released.

Gohan watched, in horror, as the ball, slowly, envoloped onto his face; forcing him away. Goku watched as his son's eyes looked at his pleaing for his help. Things all of the sudden sped up and Goku was looking out across the yard; Gohan's body had been shot off. Goku's eyes were just wide, in fear. Tears started to form in his eyes as he read his son's power level drop completely and dissapear.

"G-Go-Gohan?!" Goku whispered out. Goku turned to his right and saw a line dug in the dirt. Not more than 13 feet away the line ended but, nothing was there. Goku's eyes came back to face the person responsible for this, filled with hate, but the person was no longer there. Only his eyes and smile were, but they too, were slowly dissipating away.

"No!" Goku's eyes shook. "No.....No.....GOHAN!!!!!"


	5. Part IV

Part IV:

"Go-Gohan!?" Goku kept calling out to his son. The vile villian had left. Everyone that was inside had come out to see what in the world had happened. Pan and Videl cried into eachother's arms after they had heard the news. Uub and Piccolo stood off to the side with Dende and Popo reliving the events to them. Goten was near holding his mother close. Everyone else just stood there telling eachother what happened or just to help the grieving ones.

No one would dare go near Goku though. Goku stood where the trail in the dirt's end was, just staring at it, wondering where his boy was.

"Dad...dad?" Goten had came up to his father.

"Yea...what is it, Goten?" Goku said, quietly. Goten looked at his father's stern face, full of hate and anger. Not a single tear had come down from his eyes.

"I love you, dad," Goten looked down. Goku turned to his son and embraced him in a tight hug....

2 days later.....

Capsule Corp.

Everyone's standing around outside. Only Piccolo, Uub, and Trunks aren't there and no one has really heard from Trunks except Bulma and she says he's very busy but sorry and sad for the loss.

"So, what should we do, than?" Goten asked everyone.

"Well, he can't be sensed so that's a problem," Vegeta said from a distant tree where he was standing away from everyone with his head down and arms crossed.

"Yea, Vegeta's right, he can't be sensed. Does that make him an android?" Goku asked more towards 18.

"It's very well possible, but who could or could make an android? They've been outlawed to make ever since Gero made myself and 17. You remember that entire incident? And, it couldn't have been 17, he's not strong enough and I don't think he would do something like that, nowadays." 18 spoke very calmly and quickly. Everyone nodded, knowing most of this to be true.

"Well, what do you propose we do, Goku?" Krillin asked his long time friend, slapping him on the back. Goku just stood there, in silence for a moment.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Everyone looked to him; Goku not having a solution for a problem, unheard of!

"The dragonballs than?" Bulma suggested.

"Yea, and we could bring back dad, as well." Goku looked up at Pan's bright smile.

"It's settled than," Bulma said whipping out the radar from her back pocket.

"Why in the world did you have that back there?" Krillin asked, looking at Bulma seriously. Bulma laughed, scratching her own head. Everyone laughed with her, except Vegeta and Goku who had begun to walk off together. This surprised everyone, they watched the two walk off towards CC and into the building.

"What do you think's wrong with them?" Krillin asked.

"I really don't know," Bulma said. Everyone went inside to see what was up with the two. They looked everywhere, than Goten yelled down the hall. "They're in the gravity room!" Everyone rushed towards the room and peered through the tiny, circular, hole on the door.

Goku and Vegeta were powering up to their fullest. Goku in SSJ3, and Vegeta in SSJ2. Their screams could barely be heard from the outside; Bulma had made it sound proof and made sure no one could sense another's ki once the door had been sealed.

Than, the two stood up. Looking at eachother, not taking their eyes off one another. In a flash, both dissapeared.

Everyone gasped and starting looking through the hole. "Where'd they go?" Some asked at the same time. Goten, who had been in front of everyone, had the best view. He placed his hands on the door, pressed his face against the window and starting moving his face around the window, looking in all directions.

The others got mad at him for taking what little they could see and walked off, not caring now. But, Goten, Pan, and Tien stayed there. Pan and Tien asked Goten what he could see. Goten tried his best to follow the two warriors and their movements.

"Uhhh....Dad and Vegeta are fighting." Goten said flatly. "That's all?" Tien gasped out.

Goten was quiet for a little while. "Um...I can't keep up with their movements." Pan went up and punched her uncle's head. "What?" Goten cried out.

"Ah it's best we leave them to do whatever they gotta do in there," Tien said, walking off. "Why don't we go get the dragonballs?" Tien asked.

"Yea, let's gather whoever wants to go and collect the dragonballs together!" Goten said, excitely. Pan was way ahead of the other two and went out into the living room where everyone was sitting around.

"Who all wants to go and collect teh dragonballs?!"

"I will," said a voice from the door.

"Yamcha!" Tien laughed out, walking up to his old friend. "We will too," said a voice from the window. "Uub and Buu!" Goten said, indicating them to come in, which they did, through the window which broke off along with some of the wall because of Buu's huge waist.

Bulma didn't mind though. "Oh, I'll have Trunks or one of the employees fix that," she said.

"So, Goten, Uub, Buu, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Pan, and myself are going, correct?" 18 said, coming up to everyone, indicating that she was in, as well. Everyone smiled and nodded. "Don't forget me!" Krillin came up to everyone.

"The radar, if you would, please, Bulma," Tien asked of her. She handed it over and wished them the best of luck. Chi Chi went over and hugged her son very tightly. "Don't you go dying on me, Goten," she whispered into his ear. "I won't mom," he replied back, softily.

18 and Krillin walked over to their daughter and she gave them a hug and kiss. "Be careful" Marron told them. "You two, darling, stay close with Bulma and Chi Chi," 18 gave another hug to her daughter with these words.

"Well, we're off, than, later." Goten said as he took flight with Uub and Buu flying behind him. Krillin and 18 gave a wave to their daughter and flew off next. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu soon followed. Pan started to take off, before she turned around and called out to her mother.

"I love you mom, I'll be back soon. Tell Grandpa to follow us after he and Vegeta are finished!" Videl smiled and waved back. Pan flew off to catch up to Goten and the others.

"I hope they'll be ok, Goku and Vegeta aren't with them. Not even Gohan's here...." Videl trailed off, sadly, looking down. Chi Chi walked over to her. "It's ok, we both know Pan and Goten can handle themselves. And, besides, Tien, Yamcha, Buu, and Uub are very experienced and good at fighting. And, look," she said pointing off into the distance as a figure with a cape took off behind the group, but not too close. "They'll have Piccolo to back them up." Videl smiled lightly at Chi Chi. They hugged eachother and went back inside.

In The Gravity Room....

The two warriors appeared in the square room, high above the tiled floor. Vegeta was bent over catching his breath.

"Come on Vegeta, stop messing around!" Goku yelled at his fellow saiya-jin. "Damnit! Don't you want to become a SSJ3 or not?!"

"Fuck off, Kakarotto!" Vegeta said and he charged at Goku, who had reverted to SSJ just so Vegeta could have a chance against him in his weakened condition. "Kakarotto, I don't need your sympathy, go back to SSJ3, bastard!"

Vegeta kicked Goku in the head, sending him backwards. Goku used this momentum and continued backflipping, gaining some ground from Vegeta. Vegeta flew at Goku full speed. Goku stopped flipping and side-stepped Vegeta's full-on punch at Goku's face.

"Vegeta...." Goku started, shaking his head and closed his eyes. Vegeta gritted his teeth. Goku's eyes opened wide and he decked Vegeta to the wall. Vegeta slammed hard into the wall, and crumbled onto the floor reverting down to his regular state. "If you're not gonna try than, I will leave you to train on your own and let you attain SSJ3 without me; You are wasting my time, Vegeta. I expected more from you, yet, I had to revert to SSJ just so you could keep up with me. Even than, you weren't able to, what in the hell's wrong with you, Vegeta!"

Goku flew down and picked Vegeta up by his shirt and lifted him into the wall. Vegeta had his eyes closed, blood running all over his face, and, to Goku's absolute surprise and amazement, Vegeta was crying! Goku looked at Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes slightly.

Goku stared into Vegeta's eyes. So full of pain, and tears. Goku brought Vegeta down so he could stand on his own. Vegeta looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. Goku looked at him just standing there, crying.

[i]"What is wrong with him?"[/i] Goku thought to himself. Vegeta walked off, out of the gravity room, and into the showers. Goku went and turned off the gravity than sat down to meditate.

"I've found one!" Pan's voice screamed out to everyone; who were on their hands and knees searching through tall mounds of grass. "Alright! Way to go Pan!" Krillin yelled out coming up to her and looking at the 6-star dragonball.

"Don't get too excited, we still got 6 more to go!" Goten said seriously, checking the radar. "Come on now, the next one's only 80 miles south of here!" Goten ran and flew off into the distance where the sun was fading.

Everyone stood back up and followed Goten into the sunset....


	6. Part V

Part V: The Attack

"Goten, I've found another!" Yamcha yelled out to the group as he unburied the 3-Star dragonball.

"That's great, Yamcha!" Goten came up and looked at the 3-star ball. "So, that makes 4 of them; 3 left, than!" Goten took the ball and put it in his pouch. Goten clicked the dragon radar. He sat pondering for minute as everyone gathered around him, waiting for him to tell them where to go next. "It looks like there's one to the East, 50 miles. And, the other 2 are North and are 200 and 500 miles away."

"So, let's grab the one in the East and climb up North to the last two." Krillin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Goten took the lead and flew off. Soon followed by the rest. Piccolo stood only 10 miles away, on a cliff, keeping a close eye on them. Piccolo was quite nervous ever since the attack on Gohan.

Piccolo looked to the dirt below. "Gohan...I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you!" Piccolo clenched his fist and let his rage take over as his power increased just enough to make the cliff crumble under him. He floated there, looking at his clenched fist. "I will make that assailant pay for what he did to you!"

Piccolo looked up. And, proceeded to follow the group, keeping a good 15-mile distance from them, and only landing within 10 miles, just in case.

Gravity Room....

Goku sat there, meditating. Vegeta soon walked in and went to the gravity's control panal.

"You ready to start again, Kakarotto?" Vegeta said, not looking at Goku. Goku stood up and blasted into SSJ2 form. Vegeta took that as a 'yes' and turned the gravity on to 1000g. Vegeta didn't even have to power up to stand in this high level of gravity. He walked about 10 feet opposite of Goku, facing him. He stood there for a moment and blasted into SSJ2, as well.

"Ready?" Vegeta didn't wait for a reply, but simply flew towards Goku with a punch. Goku ducked and attempted to kick Vegeta's gut from below. Vegeta caught his leg and flipped over, taking Goku with him. Vegeta proceeded to slam Goku into the tiled floor. Goku did s push-up and spun his leg in Vegeta's hands, and his entire body. His foot came towards Vegeta's head. Vegeta simply put his arm up and blocked the attack.

Using the same hand he had blocked with, he pushed aside Goku's foot and extended his arm, gathering energy. Goku tried to break to break his other leg free, which was still caught in Vegeta's grasp. Instead, he extended his arm in attempts to deflect the attack. Vegeta kicked Goku's leg which was in his hand, which made it bend horribly; but, did not break. It did cause Goku to scream a little from the pain and stop his ki ball he was gathering energy for. Vegeta blasted his ki ball which impacted Goku's upper torso and head.

Vegeta flew back some from the blast and looked, waiting for Goku to stand back up. Goku stood up and flew into the air. Vegeta followed, slowly. They stared eachother down, than, Goku blasted three ki balls at Vegeta. Vegeta caught two in his hands and kicked the third away. Goku instant transmissioned himself behind Vegeta as Vegeta was still kicking the ball off to the side. Vegeta knew Goku would try something like this and continued his momentum in his kick and spun, flinging teh ki ball into Goku, who had been attempting a punch.

Goku blasted back into the wall, making an imprint of himself in the wall. Vegeta flew up and proceeded to punch and kick Goku while he was trapped in his body imprint. Goku began to cough up blood. Vegeta wouldn't let up his assualt, he continued to punch and kick and knee Goku not allowing him to move from the spot....

In some sandy area....

"Damn, this one's really hard to find," Uub said to the others.

"I know, but keep looking, it's gotta be around here somewhere. Just keep looking." Goten said back to Uub.

Buu was digging like a dog-he probably learned it from Bee-he made mounds of sand cover atop Krillin and Yamcha, who were digging behind him.

"C'mon Buu, knock that off," Yamcha reasoned. Buu turned around. "Buu, sorry," Buu went a few yards away and proceeded to dig like before, this time launching sand atop Tien.

"Any luck, 18?" Goten came over to where 18 had been digging. "Nope, sorry, Goten." Goten looked to the sand. "It's ok, do you think we could just blast this area?" Krillin walked up beside Goten. "Not if you want the dragonball to be destroyed." he stated.

"That's true," Goten said, he turned around. A ki blast spiraled towards Goten. Completely brown in coloration, Goten looked up, just as it came within 3 feet of him. His eyes widened in fear, as he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Just as the ball impacted his chest, it got deflected away. Goten still flew a few feet back, since it had indeed left Goten's gi smoking black from the close encounter. Goten looked to his torn and burned gi and than looked up to see Piccolo standing with his arm outstretched to blast the other ball away. Goten looked up and saw a man floating there.

Goten saw a man with a shaved head, a regular white tanktop, orange baggy pants, and the most perculiar part of the man was a symbol above his left eyebrow. It was formed like an 'X'. 18, Uub, Buu, Krillin, Yamcha, Pan, Tien, and Chaotzu stood looking at the man. Piccolo turned towards the floating killer.

"What are you?!" Piccolo said in his raspy voice. Silence. "Well, answer me, damnit!"

The man was staring at the group. Its eyes than reverted to Piccolo. "I am an android. Created from C-" Goten cut him off, he couldn't contain himself, this android had killed his brother. "That's complete shit! No one can create an android after what Doctor Gero did! Who are you really, and you better answer truthfully or else, I will kill you quicker than I planned to!"

The android's eyes reverted back to Goten. "Who am I? Well, on a capsule, I was brought out of, it said, 'X'....Project X!"

It sounded funny to everyone, they would've laughed only if this android hadn't completely destroyed Gohan and all in a blink of an eye. Not to mention, dissapearing before anyone could get a clear look at him. Goten, and everyone else, just glared at this foe. X floated down to the sandy area and surveyed each person. He stopped at Yamcha.

He lifted his arm up, which made everyone step back and get into a stance, ready to defend or attack. The android's finger pointed at Yamcha, than turning his hand upwards and making his finger wiggle back and forth, in a motion indicating for Yamcha to come forth and fight him. Yamcha sneered at the android but showed no fear, as he stepped out in front of everyone. Piccolo came in front of Yamcha and placed a hand to hold him back. Piccolo shook his head at Yamcha and returned his head to the android's.

"You will fight me, first!" Piccolo stated. X shook his head. "No! I want to fight with the great desert bandit, Yamcha!" Yamcha wondered how in the world did the android know of his earlier years, let alone, his name. Piccolo stated once again to fight with him first but, to everyone's surprise, Yamcha pushed aside Piccolo's arm.

"I will fight with him, You can always wish me back with Gohan." Yamcha said quietly to Piccolo. "You better not die, Yamcha, I'd rather not make that wish!" Yamcha smiled, which Piccolo returned with a simple smirk. Piccolo went back and stood by Goten. "Let him fight, his determination and will to, is real high; there's no way to talk him out of it." Goten nodded in response, knowing it to be true.

Yamcha knelt down in his Wolf-Fang-Fist stance. X simply stood there. "You ready?" It asked. Yamcha smiled and took off towards the android....

Gravitation Room.....

Goku's gi was completely torn, the shirt burned off his body. The pants torn in all sorts of palces. He even lost a boot. Vegeta stood in SSJ2 form, in prime condition. A cut on his lip was all. Goku still was able to retain his SSJ2 status, but he knew if Vegeta's assualt kept up, he would revert to regular form in no time!

"Why don't you ascend to the next level, Kakarotto? You need it!" Vegeta smirked at Goku.

"What's wrong with you Vegeta? I know you like a fight, especially against me, but this isn't like you! Not like you at all!" Vegeta smiled at this comment. "Oh, just shut up, Kakarotto and go SSJ3!" Goku looked reproachful at Vegeta, but decided not to hold back. He soon started whailing with tremendous force. His hair fell a good 3 feet, almost to his feet. His eyebrows faded off his face. His aura expanded and grew darker in golden coloration. His muscles grew and his ki grew astronamically. Vegeta had a smile the whole time, on his face.

Goku flashed a bright light that, temporarily, blinded Vegeta's vision. But, when Vegeta gained his vision back he looked towards Goku figure. Goku was staring at Vegeta. "You happy now?!" He lashed out towards Vegeta. "Extremely...Happy!" Vegeta retorted and began to power up.

Goku's looked at Vegeta awkwardly. [i]"What the hell is he doing?!"[/i] Goku thought, looking completely dumbfounded. Than, Vegeta's high pitched scream, shattered Goku's hearing for a brief second. Goku collapsed his hands to his ears. Closing his eyes, trying to concentrate on what Vegeta could be doing.

After a few seconds, Goku took his hands off his ears; the screaching of Vegeta was gone. Goku looked up and opened his eyes. What he saw horrified Goku. "What?...How?" Goku looked Vegeta over. "How did you reach SSJ3, in only 2 hours?!!?"

Vegeta smirked as he stood in SSJ3 glory. His hair was more spikey than even Goku's, it stretched done to his ankles, his eyesbrows were gone, his aura had an eerie red color to its original bright golden color. Goku checked his power. Goku almost fell back from what he felt radiating from Vegeta. "HOW!?" Goku yelled out. Vegeta simply smirked....

The sands.....

Yamcha was bloodied, looking completely exhausted. X hadn't even broken a sweat. "Damn, how strong is this guy?!" Yamcha asked himself. Goten, Piccolo, and the others, stood in awe. "He's beaten Yamcha in less than 3 minutes. How strong can he be? We can't sense his power and since he's not Gero's creation, 18 can't decipher anything more about him!" Goten said.

Tien's eyes, all 3 of them, were twitching slightly from the fear of this android. "Damnit! If Yamcha can't stand up to him what more chance do I, Chaotzu, or Krillin have?! And, everyone else, for that matter. Only Gohan, Vegeta, or Goku could take this guy! But...Gohan's been annihilated by this freaking android. Goku and Vegeta are off training in the gravity room, to make matters worse, they can't sense ki from that room! Damn!"

Goten heard every word Tien said, and knew it all to be true. Piccolo placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "We will win this! I will risk my life for you, and so would everyone else! Goku and Vegeta will be here. They'll have to take breaks sometimes. And, besides, here," Goten looked at Piccolo's hands.

Goten's eyes illuminated with glee. Piccolo was holding 2 dragonballs. "Where's the third than? Is it here?" Goten asked, excitely. Piccolo shook his head. "No, sadly, the last one, is 825 miles North of here!" Goten took the 2 balls and placed them in his pouch. Pan walked over to her uncle. "Uncle Goten?!" She said, looking up to him. "Yea, Pan." Goten replied.

"If you want, I can go retrieve that last dragonball and pick up Grandpa and Vegeta along the way." Pan said, Goten smiled. "That's good thinking, Pan, you go and do that. Here," Goten handed her his pouch with all 6 dragonballs, the radar, and 2 senzu beans. "What are these for?" Pan asked. "Just in case, Dad, or Vegeta haven't recovered from their training!" Pan nodded at Goten's words. Pan went behind them and started to head off.

"Hey, Pan," it was Chaotzu. "Yea, Chaotzu?" Pan questioned why he was following her. "Tien said I should go with." Pan smiled. "Ok, cool, good, we will get things done quicker with you." She said and they flew off into the distance. Piccolo, Goten, and everybody else were preoccupied listening to the plan, and watching Pan fly away that they completely forgot about the battle at hand.

"If you all are done, trying to save your pathetic and pointless lives, than may I continue with my killings!" X's voice echoed into everyone's ears. Everyone turned back to him. They saw X holding onto Yamcha's dead corpse. He flung it at them. Tien caught Yamcha and laid him down.

"You won't have time to greive for him, it is time for me to take on my next competitor." X continued. He looked everyone over. "You know what, I want a challenge, Uub, Buu, or Piccolo. Decide which two of you will fight me at the same time!"

"No, only one of us will fight you, and that will be me!" Uub spoke up. Piccolo and Goten forgot about how strong Uub and Buu were. "Maybe, we won't need to have Goku or Vegeta! Uub and Buu are both quite powerful themselves!" Piccolo said to Goten, which seemed to cheer everyone up some.

Uub took up a stance, first bowing to X; Although he was a vile villian, Uub would still respect him. X, actually, bowed back. Uub thought this as X just mocking him. Uub blasted off towards X....


	7. Part VI

Part VI:

As Uub blasted off towards X, X started to gather ki into his left hand. Uub flew at X with blinding speed, he kicked at X with his right foot. X ducked and upper-cutted Uub in the jaw. Uub backflipped and landed on his feet, he spun, crouching low, and tripped X to the ground. X threw some sand into Uub's eyes, temporarily blinding him so that he could stand up. Uub wiped away the sand and tears caused by the sand from his eyes.

"You are indeed powerful, young one," X commented in his robotic voice. Uub snickered and attempted a punch to X's face. X tilted his head to avoid the punch. Uub sneered and tried another punch with his other arm. Once again, X tilted his head sideways to avoid the attack.

[i]"How strong is this guy?"[/i] Uub thought to himself as he stared into X's eyes. X lifted up his left arm to Uub's face. Uub knew he would, sooner or later, and with little effort, on Uub's part, he simply crouched low and delivered a 4 punch combo into X's gut. X grabbed the back of Uub's head and crushed it into his thigh, sending Uub staggering backwards. X followed up by spin-kicking Uub in the chest. Uub flew back some more, but still was able to stand up. X jumped into the air, performing a few twists and flips. Uub watched him flip and twist towards him in the air. Uub waited for a moment. Than, he crouched low and blasted off with full speed directly into X's forehead with his own forehead. X twisted and flipped even more violently, as he hurdled towards the sand below. Uub stayed in the air a moment.

"Damn, that hurt!" He said, as he rubbed his forehead.

X stood back up and looked up at Uub, who was shocked to see X recover so fast and only having a slight bruise where Uub had head butted him. "Damn You!" Uub shouted and rushed down at X. X used Uub's momentum against him and grasped ahold of Uub's arm and flung him some yards away, crashing into a sand dune, that covered Uub's body up, as the sand rushed down upon him.

X awaited for Uub to come out. Little did X know, Uub was traveling under the sand and heading straight behind X. X continuelly stared blankly at the dune he had sent Uub into. Uub got into position some 10 feet away from X's turned back. Uub than blasted forth from the sand. It trickled off of him as Uub flew up, gathering ki. "HEY!" Uub shouted just as X was realizing where Uub had been. X turned slowly and saw Uub gathering ki. X sneered up at Uub, he began quickly gathering ki of his own. Uub blasted his ball of purplish ki first, before X could muster up enough ki to repel Uub's attack. X stopped his ki gathering and prepared to kick the ball back at Uub.

Too little, too late, though. Uub's blast came faster than anticipated and X was envoloped in the blast without any restraint. Uub stood with his arms outstretched still, breathing heavily. "I shouldn't have used too much power in that one." He said to himself, realizing he had wasted, at least, one-half of his power just to go through the sand and shoot that ki ball. He peered down at the sand, which was collapsing all around now; almost as if it were a large whirlpool in the sand. Soon, the sand settled. Uub stared at where he shot X.

"What's taking so long?" Asked Goten, as he stood watching in awe with the others. Piccolo shook his head. "I really don't know. But, Uub wasted a lot of his energy to pull that stunt off." Everyone knew it to be true, they could feel Uub's ki slip away, dramatically, as he did the stunt.

"What's wrong with you, Vegeta?" Goku said, staring at Vegeta's SSJ3 form, as he was in his. "What are you talking about, Kakarotto?" Vegeta retorted. "This isn't like the Vegeta, I know!" Goku stated. Vegeta just frowned at Goku's words. "Well, it's not like you to challenge me to a fight, Kakarotto!" Vegeta emphasized 'you' and 'me' as he spoke. Goku stared down Vegeta. Vegeta simply smirked and began to power up more. Goku suddenely looked flabbergasted as Vegeta's power level raised higher and higher. "How is he so strong?" Goku whispered to hismelf. Vegeta looked up at Goku, tears were once again, streaming from his eyes. Goku looked puzzled at this. "What the hell? Vegeta, why are you crying?" Vegeta whiped away the tears. "It's just so...glorious to finally be able to kill you!!"

Vegeta flew at Goku and decked him hard across the face. Goku spiraled backwards and crashed into the wall. He quickly got away from the wall, as he didn't want another onslaught by Vegeta, like before. Vegeta had read his movements and stood behind Goku, waiting for him to turn around and realize his folly. Goku was catching his breath, than it hit him. He spun and blasted a ki ball behind him. Vegeta was now above him though and head butted him to the tiled floor below. Goku stood back up and looked towards Vegeta. Vegeta was gathering a great deal of ki in his palms which were spread-eagled out. Goku just stood in fear as Vegeta was gathering far too much ki to comprehend. Vegeta's palms soon were illuminating with a blue ball in them. Vegeta pulled his arms out in front of him and connected his wrists together. Goku snapped out of his trance and began to gather ki, quite quickly, for a repel attack.

"You ready, Kakarotto?!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Vegeta roared, which surprised Goku. His big bang attack was so powerful it could wipe out Goku and his mini-ki ball. Goku placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead. The big bang attack was only a few feet away, Goku than realized that he couldn't read anyone's energy because of the gravity room. Goku's eyes widened as the ball touched the tip of his nose; his hand was already being envolped in the blast. A huge explosion followed, the gravity room exploded along with the Brief's house and anything within a 10 mile radius.

Uub was still scanning the area he had shot X to. With one eye closed from his exhaustment, he floated towards the spot. He looked all over. [i]"Should I just shoot again?"[/i] Uub contemplated. He looked to the others. "You guys haven't seen him...have you?" Uub, caught short of breath, called out to everyone. A couple No's were yelled back. Uub reverted his eyes back to the area where X should've been. "Maybe, he's deactivated or something...."

Uub started floating higher into the air, fear of an attack, which became true. X bursted forth from the sand and tackled Uub from behind. Uub powered up quickly to release the hold. "Bastard!" Uub spat. X spun around fast, with his right foot outstretched. X moved towards Uub, Uub jumped over X knowing the spin kick to be very fast and could kill Uub by getting tangled up in it.

X stopped his spin, knowing he wouldn't get close enough. X than did something bizzare. Only Uub saw it, too. X began to cry. [i]"What the hell?"[/i] Thought Uub. Uub looked strangely at X, he looked to the others, to see if they could see what was going on. But, they were too far away and besides, X, was hunched over some and had his back slightly turned away from the others. Uub took a chance and started gathering ki. He slowly got closer and closer to X. X began, frantically, brushing the tears away from his eyes. He peered at Uub, who was getting closer by the moment. X looked puzzled by Uub's actions and features. Uub looked like he was worried. X didn't see the bluff though, just as Uub got within a few meters of X, he released the ki ball directly into X's teary eyes....

Vegeta gloated louder than ever. "I have done it! I have-I have finally killed Kakarotto!!!" Vegeta laughed, maniacally. Vegeta looked at the ruins that lay before him...nothing. Everything was destroyed, a huge crator lay before him and that was all. Not even rubbel from buildings was seen. Vegeta continued to laugh just when he felt a light tap on his shoulders. He spun around quickly and jolted back a few yards. His eyes widened. "WHAT?!!?" Vegeta was astonished at what lay before him. "But, how!?!?"

Vegeta surveyed the man in front of him. Goku stood, in SSJ2 form, glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta sneered. "You little bitch!" Vegeta flew at Goku and decked him hard across the face. Goku's head barely turned, a large imprint of Vegeta's fist lay in his cheek. Vegeta jumped back. Goku's eyes, never leaving Vegeta's. Vegeta scowled at this. "Just... DIE, KAKAROTTO!!"

Vegeta charged Goku again and tried some kicking combos, but Goku blocked each one. "But, how!? You're not even in SSJ3! And, how could you have dodged my attack?! There's no way!?" Vegeta said. Goku just lunged his head forward towards Vegeta's. Vegeta watched, in a slow-mo action, as Goku's head just came crushing into his own, his eyes closed from the harsh impact and he flew down into the crator below. It took Vegeta a few moments to regain his composure, as he steadily, rose from the debris. He stood, shakily, on his feet. His left arm, hanging there, almost lifeless, but just bruised and bloody from the intense impact. Vegeta eyed Goku. Goku than dissapeared and reappeared, crouching and sending his fist into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta hunched over and coughed up a lot of blood. He held onto his stomach, in absolute pain. He fell to his knees, still holding his gut, he lifted his face up just in time to see Goku's boot come crushing into his face. Vegeta flew back, Goku flew after him. Just as he caught up, Vegeta threw a mini ki ball towards Goku, Goku simply dodged it and spun in the air and gave an elbow crushing blow to Vegeta's chest. Vegeta crashed directly into the soil. Goku picked him up by his ankles and begun to swing him around. Vegeta couldn't do anything but put his arms, cross-folded, across his chest and await to be sent into the air. Goku let go of him and watched as Vegeta flew some distance away, crashing into the ground below. Vegeta, worn out and tired, reverted to SSJ2 status. Goku, still in SSJ2 as well, walked over to Vegeta's limp form. Vegeta was trying to catch his breath when Goku lifted him up by Vegeta's torn shirt. Goku, gently, threw Vegeta into the air and did a roudhouse kick, bringing his heel upon Vegeta's cranium than, quite quickly, brought his other foot and kicked Vegeta back into the air, while performing a back flip. Upon Goku's feet landing on the ground from the move, he blasted back at Vegeta, who was flying so aimlessly and awkwardly.

Goku elbowed Vegeta back down with great force. "Ka....Me...." Goku started. Vegeta began to skid across the ground, but he pushed off the ground and was able to stand on his feet. "Ha....Me...." Vegeta's eyes widened and he launched a ki ball at Goku, Goku dissapeared and appeared below Vegeta, crouching low just as he uttered the final word: "HAAA!!!!!!!"

Uub fell to the sand below, completely tired. He managed to land on his knees and hands. But, he knew, he was finished. He peered up into X's eyes, who had recovered too quick from the onslaught Uub had delivered. Uub, sat back on his legs, breathing heavily. X's hand, slowly moved back into his wrist, and what replaced his hand was a large blade, that radiated orange. It was filled with X's ki. X drew back his blade and came slicing down upon Uub's neck. X's hand, quickly, came back from his wrist to replace the blade. X simply blasted Uub's entire body before anyone saw what the blade's effects on Uub had done.

X turned back to everyone, once again. He flew at them, Piccolo held his ground with Goten. "So, who wants to die next?" Goten was about to step forward when Tien, automatically, attacked X from the side. "Guess that means you...." X stated as he dodged the attack and flew out some yards away from everyone; it was X's plan to face each person, one by one, he wanted to make sure he was the one to kill them without injuring them beforehand.

Dende stood atop the lookout, with Popo. "I have failed, Mr. Popo," Dende stated as Popo looked with confusion towards the guardian. "I failed to recognize a threat. And, this one seems to be far worse than any other threat we have faced before. I've said it before and I'll say it again....I wasn't cut out to fill the role as Kami. If only I had done something, or seen this...." Dende looked down, holding onto his staff. Popo, helped Dende back up and lead him back inside to rest. "Pan will get the dragonballs, Kami, no need to worry. Goku will defeat this threat, like always, and everything will be restored, so it's ok, Kami," Popo tried to calm Dende down some as they went inside....

Tien was attacking like a wild man, his attacks would connect, if only, he'd just calm down. X simply dodged, gracefully, each attack. "This is futile, Tienshinhan! Just....DIE!!!!" X's palm met Tien's chest, as Tien was blasted back. Smoke came forth from Tien's gi. Tien threw it off and powered up, a large, bloody, bruise was seen developing upon his chest, though.

"Tien won't last much longer, we must help, Piccolo," Goten said, concerned. "Tien wouldn't want us to do that, Goten," Piccolo said back and ending the conversation by acting like he was too preoccupied with the match and ignored Goten's attempts to persuade him otherwise. The others just continued to watch, Goten just followed suit and watched, as well.

Tien formed a traingle in his hands, out in front of him, and he locked on to X's form. "TRI-BEAM HA!!" Tien shouted and connected with X's body, X fell back into the sand; he had not expected such a strong attack. X stood back up and glared as another TriBeam came hurtling, precisely where he was. X fell deeper into the sand. Another, Tri-beam, was than shot at X, who got knocked back even further into the sand. The sand started to cover over his body once again and Tien lost sight of X. "Damn, now I can't even see him!" Tien said, getting tired already from his attempts. "That move takes too much out of me, I should have saved it....I could've lasted longer, but that attack..." Tien shook his head. The sand settled, and X came out of it, knowing the attack from Tien had stopped. X rushed at Tien and crushed his fist into the bloody bruise that was left upon Tien's chest. Tien grabbed ahold of his already badily injured wound, as it became even more injured. His chest now dented in some and was cut quite badly, as it bled, and bruised up, quickly. X stood behind Tien waiting for him to move; if he even could move, that is. Tien spun around and launched a ki ball, X swatted it away. Tien was closely following the ball of energy, though, and decked X across the face. X, quite stunned, flew back. Tien kept up the assualt and flew above the out-of-control-flying X. Tien began to punch, repeatily, into X's gut. He kicked X a few times too. Launch a ki ball every other chance. Than, Tien, headbutted X's forehead. X hurtled down to the sand below but regained his composure and flew straight back to Tien.

Tien's eyes would've widened in fear, if he weren't so tired. His third eye had almost closed entirely, the other two were like slits, so he couldn't see much. He, especially, couldn't see as X pulled out his orange ki-sword again from his wrist to replace his hand. Tien put his arms, cross-folded, in front of his face to block any attack that X might try, but only, X's ki-sword attack couldn't be stopped by this. Tien saw a flash of orange appear a few inches from his arms, but too late. The ki-blade slashed threw Tien's arms and went threw the bottom of his lip, staying in a straight motion. X didn't even destory Tien's body, he just continued to fly over to the group. Everyone saw, from a distance, a figure fly at them and the other one, simply drop a few limbs and fall behind a sand dune.

"So, once again, who's next? Who wants to die?" X smiled at everyone.


	8. Part VII

Part VII:

Chaotzu flew next to Pan, in complete silence. They had been silent the whole time, but Chaotzu was now looking quite sad. Pan slowed down. "What's wrong Chaotzu?" Pan asked, flying aside to talk to him. Chaotzu looked up at her. "Can't you tell?" Pan lowered her head. "Well, of course....It's just that, we can always bring him back." Pan said, smiling, attempting to cheer Chaotzu up.

Chaotzu looked off into the distance. He immediatelly stopped. Pan surprised, stopped, as well. "Now, what's wrong, Chaotzu?" Pan questioned again. Chaotzu pointed towards what lay in front of them. Pan slowly drifted her head, turning towards the direction Chaotzu pointed in. The city they were suppose to be coming upon to warn Goku and Vegeta about X showing up, was now in complete destruction. Nothing, besides a huge crator. Smoke filled the air. The sun looked black from all the clouds that had risen up to cover it from shinning down upon Earth. Not even debris lay in the area where the city once had stood. "Wh-wh-what happened?" Pan said, flabbergasted and in awe at the scene before her.

"I don't know, Pan," Chaotzu commented. "Maybe, that huge explosion and ki release we felt earlier was the case....do you think a new force of evil has come to Earth?" Pan shook her head. "No, that was Granpa's ki....and, Vegeta's....But, they feel different." Chaotzu, closed his eyes, and scanned the area. "Well, the two power sources are in the direction we are heading. Should we go around?"

Pan, once again, shook her head. "No way, we came here to tell my Granpa and Vegeta about what has happened," Pan said. Chaotzu, nodded in agreement, and flew off. Pan followed....

"So, who wants to die?" X's robotic voice demanded. Piccolo stepped out. "Ok, good, fine than. The Namekian wishes to die next." X turned about face and flew off some 20 meters away. Than, turned back around, awaiting Piccolo to come out and face him. Piccolo was about to fly off when Goten grabbed his arm.

"Piccolo, let us fight him together, please!" Goten pleaded, his eyes shown with many emotions but the one that stood out most was determination. Piccolo shook his head. "No, Goten, if I cannot avenge Gohan than you must....Besides, you'd get in my way and I don't need, nor like, help." Piccolo released Goten's grip and flew off. Goten fell to his knees, watching Piccolo fly off to face X, in the distance.

X smiled, sinisterly, at Piccolo. Piccolo kept his frown. "You will pay for what you did to Gohan!" X gave a light chuckle. Piccolo darted towards X and shot a ki blast directly in X's face. X fell backwards, some, but came back up with a crushing head butt to Piccolo. X followed with a twisting punch to the Namek's gut. Piccolo lurched over, gasping for air. [i]"So, he is [b]very[/b] strong. I thought so, I shouldn't take him too lightly than."[/i] Just as Piccolo's train of thought ended, X threw a punch at Piccolo's jaw. Piccolo caught X's fist in his palm. Piccolo began powering up; he wasn't going to hold anything back. X started shaking, violently, from Piccolo's emense power surge. Piccolo's grip on X's hand tightened. X went to his knees, desperately grabbing onto Piccolo's arm, and hand, trying to free himself of Piccolo's grip. Piccolo's cape and weighted clothing began to burn off from his gathering power. Piccolo twisted X's fist, which caused his entire arm to twist. X spun with the twist hoping the twist would release him but Piccolo's grip was still far too strong. X was now on his back, he brought up his foot towards Piccolo's chest. Piccolo, easily, grabbed his ankle and began to intensify his grip. X began biting Piccolo's feet. Piccolo kicked X everytime he tried though. Piccolo's power up was nearly finished, and his power was great. X did not fear it, rather he admired the challenege even with the position he was in.

Using his free hand, X blasted a blue ki ball into Piccolo's form. Piccolo's aura smashed it. Piccolo had now, powered up completely and just began focusing on twisting and tightening his grip on X's ankle and hand. X gringed in the slight pain he was beggining to feel. [i]"He's hurting me...He's actually hurting me,"[/i] X thought and gave a laugh. The laugh only intensified Piccolo's grip though. Piccolo leered, hatefully, into X's struggling body on the sand below. Piccolo would not let up, if he had a choice, but X was about to change his strategy....

Goku peered along the trial he had sent Vegeta on. He scanned it, looking for any signs of Vegeta. He couldn't see anything within his range of vision, so he glided into the air and began surveying the trial, as he went along it. His trial was, not only long, but wide too. He put a lot of energy into the attack but wasn't too tired. He knew Vegeta could survive the blast, but he was hoping it would delay Vegeta, or at least, weaken or put him into an unconscious state.

"What I really should be doing is helping Piccolo, Goten, and the others. I know they need me, and Vegeta, too. But, I can't take any chances with Vegeta; he's changed, by far. We've lost Uub, Tien, and Yamcha in that battle...Not to mention the losses here: Videl, Bulma, and Chi Chi." He looked down for a second. "Only, Krillin, 18, Buu, Piccolo, and Goten are left. I don't know what to do," Goku said to himself, thinking deeply. "I didn't know all of this had happened while I was stuck in that damned room."

Goku noticed the trial was thinning, which meant, Vegeta may be close. Goku didn't know what kind of state Vegeta would be in after that attack, it hit him full on, there's no way Vegeta could have dodged, deflected, or survived, without surious injury, in that attack.

Goku, than noticed the trial finally ended. He surveyed the area; the area behind the trial was another gaping hole added to the already caved in city. The rest of the area just had that crator look to it. No debris from anything was here, either. He than sensed something. Something heading in his direction, he spun around to see what it was.

"Grandpa!!!!!" Pan screached out and dashed at Goku and gave him a huge hug. Goku sighed in relief, but knew the situation to be very dangerous. Goku looked to his Grand-Daughter. "Pan, you cannot stay here. Vegeta's lost it. You must go now!" Goku stated, with a very serious tone. Pan looked up to her Grandfather and understood. "Ok, Grandpa, but be careful and take good care of Vegeta. We're on our way to find the final dragonball, which shouldn't be less than 350 miles from here." Goku smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Now, you must hurry. Go, now, please!" Goku, rushed.

Goku than felt a rush of ki beggining to develope. "Damnit, no, not now!" Goku said, but it was too late. Goku looked up towards Chaotzu, just as Vegeta's figure appeared right next to him with his arm outstretched and palm opened wide, Vegeta's back was turned towards Goku and Pan and he was just to the left of Chaotzu. Goku watched as Chaotzu didn't even have an expression as he was blown away by Vegeta's blast. The smoke settled quite quickly and nothing was left of Chaotzu. Goku's rage began to grow, rapidly. "PAN!" Pan looked in fear towards her Grandpa. "Pan, go now! Get the dragonballs, call forth the dragon and make your wish. Do it now! GO!!" Goku's aura exploded. Pan was pushed back by the aura. Pan turned around. She didn't even take a glance back, or question, she just went with the flow of the guiding aura, and flew off. Goku was filled with absolute rage, he wasn't able to control much of it. He just looked down, clenching his fist, gathering power and energy.

"Vegeta!!" Goku's power went higher. "Damn you, why!?" Vegeta still stood, arm out stretched, back towards Goku and all. "Look at me, you bastard! You just killed one of my closest friends! Not only that, there's some damned android out there who has killed my boy, has killed my student, and has killed two of my other closests friends! And, you dare to kill a friend, as well?! What the hell's wrong with you, damnit!? Answer me, damnit! Answer me!" Goku flew over to Vegeta. "At least, look at me, bitch!" Goku reached, and grabbed, Vegeta's shoulder. Goku spun Vegeta around to face him.

Goku was instantly fearstricken. Goku's rage desipated. His fear rose to its peak, his eyes buldged out wider than ever. Goku couldn't even mumble, let alone say a word. Goku began gliding backwards, his body had gone numb.

He looked at Vegeta....But, was it really Vegeta?!

Goku could only see his cold, lifeless, non-caring, red eyes. Was it a new tranformation?

Goku than noticed Vegeta's hair, chest, and parts of his face. They were metal. It hit Goku. "You're...you're a...an android!?"

X's eyes illuminated with a white flash. Piccolo was blinded, his grip was lost and he began rubbing his eyes frantically.

"Was that the Solar Flare technique?" Krillin asked to the others. "It couldn't've been, or else we would've been blinded, as well." Goten stated. "It could've been a less intense version," 18 said, as if the two should've came to this conclusion, automatically.

Piccolo was finally able to see, partially. He looked around for X, X didn't even try to escape, attack, nor hide. X stood awaiting Piccolo to recover. "Why didn't you attack?!" Piccolo asked, rather relieved that he didn't. "I just wanted to be free of that hold, that's all. And, since you've already powered up to your maximum, that takes care of that faze of our fight. What's next? Ah yes, next we actually begin our duel and than, last but not least, you die!" X smiled as he said this, rather childishly.

Piccolo blasted towards X. X ducked low and punched Piccolo in the stomach, but Piccolo was unfazed by the attack. This surprised, X, as he received a mouthful of Piccolo's knee. X flew into the air. Piccolo spun and brought his foot up. As he returned his 360 degree spin, he brought his foot down upon X's mid section. X crushed into the sand below. Piccolo reached into the sand and pulled X out by the throat. Piccolo tossed him into the air, and dissapeared, only to appear above X, and deliver a crushing barrage of punches to X's body. Piccolo continued this assualt on X as they fell towards the sand below. Piccolo didn't stop there, either. He continuelly kept punching X deeper and deeper, lower and lower, down into the sands. Piccolo's aura kept the sand from caving in and killing them both from suffocation; X, probably could survive though, maybe. That had crossed Piccolo's mind, also, so he knew he couldn't leave him to die from the sands wrath. Besides, Piccolo wanted to rid this android for what he did to Gohan. The thought of Gohan fueled Piccolo's anger and emotions, which lead to him pummeling, more and more, punches into X. Piccolo could feel the mechanics of X's insides move around as each of his punches seemed to dig deeper each time. What was odd, is that his insides seem to move out of the way of the punches. Piccolo, thought best not to question it and continued his assualt.

"Where are they?" Krillin questioned, as they couldn't see where the two had gone after they entered the sand. They couldn't sense the android; and, Piccolo's power level was staying stable. "Well, Piccolo's ok, for sure. As for the android, who knows, but Piccolo must be winning if his power isn't declining much." Goten stated. 18 and Buu just stood in silence. Awaiting to see the outcome and who'd appear first from the sand.

Piccolo wasn't letting up on his relentless assualt. X caught Piccolo's left fist, and glared into Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo grabbed onto X's arm and broke loose from X's hold on his fist. X wanted this to happen, he proceeded to glide his knee up into Piccolo's pelvic region. Piccolo lost control of his surroundings and flipped over X. X flew out of the wall of sand just waiting to come crushing down. X came blasting out, Goten and the others watched him bolt out, their eyes reverted back to the sand which began to cave in. "C'mon Piccolo!" Krillin cheered on to hismelf.

All the sand had stopped caving in. Piccolo hadn't come out, either. X floated above the spot where they had gone through. X smiled. "Well, I really didn't want to have him killed in that fashion but, I'll take what I can get." X said to himself, more than to the others. X floated over towards the others. "Goten, he's mine!" Krillin stated as he stepped forward, instantly. "The baldy, like me, wants to fight than, huh?" X laughed.

"I'm bald, too, ya know?!" Said a voice behind X. X spun around just as a green fist collided with his face. X grabbed onto his nose. "Damnit, you've broken it!" X said, laughing. "Wow, I'm amazed, Namek. You've done more damage than I expected. Hell, you've done the most damage to me, in my entire lifetime." X flew at Piccolo and threw his fist at him. Piccolo caught it. X sneered and launched his other fist at Piccolo's gut. Piccolo grabbed this fist too. "I'm just getting warmed up on damaging you!" Piccolo stated, with a smile. X hated seeing Piccolo's smile, it was filled with confidence in the words it had just spoken. X struggled to break free. Piccolo kneed X in the gut. X hunched over, Piccolo delivered an ax-handle smash to X's back. X zoomed towards the ground. Piccolo met him there, though, with a fist raised high, awaiting X to crash into it. That he did too, X's chin met Piccolo's up-raised fist, X back-flipped and landed on his stomach on the sand below.

X got back up and stared into Piccolo's eyes. "I'm going to kill you, just like your little three-eyed freaky friend," X smiled, sinisterly. The blade came forth from X's wrist. "You ready than, Piccolo?" X darted towards Piccolo, and shot a ki ball at the Namekian. Piccolo kicked it into the air, using the kick as momentum, he performed a back flip. X striked his blade forth, at Piccolo who had just completed his flip. Piccolo saw the blade coming at his chest. X smiled, as he thought, he was victorious. Piccolo, prooved him wrong, as his leg was still in motion from before. It went under the sand, proceeding to move up and taking some sand with it, it swooped back out and kicked X's gut. The kick didn't stop there, it continued kicking upwards, X was lifted off the ground as Piccolo's foot continued up. Piccolo's foot was about 4 feet off the ground when it couldn't go any higher. X was caught in the momentum and flung over Piccolo, high into the air. The sand trickled off Piccolo's leg and foot back to where it once originated. Piccolo brought his leg back down, too. Piccolo turned around and watched as X was falling back down to Earth. Piccolo, with amazing speed, rushed over to the spot where X would be crash-landing, in a matter of moments. Piccolo stuck out his right elbow, placing his left hand over his right fist. X came within a few feet of the sand below, when Piccolo appeared in front of him and proceeded to elbow X right in the gut. X now was shot off backwards, flying out of control. Piccolo than appeared, no less than, 20 feet from X, who was hurtling his way. Piccolo placed his pointer and middle fingers to his forhead. Atop Piccolo's large, and pointy, fingernails appeared sparks. Than, it continued to spark more violently. Piccolo gathered the sufficient enough amount of energy. He threw his arm out, pointing his two fingers in the direction of the on-coming X. "Special Beam-Cannon!!!" Piccolo yelled out. A purple, with yellow spirals of energy forming around the purple streak, came forth and launched itself at X. X now realized Piccolo was behind him, but couldn't do nothing as the beam came quick and impacted X's back, exploding on impact.

Goten and Krillin cheered. "Great job, Piccolo," Goten shouted. "Yea, excellent shot!" Krillin added. Buu and 18 stood silently. They all knew it wasn't over, but that wouldn't stop Krillin and Goten from getting excited after a blast like that. Everyone stared at the cloud of smoke where X had once been. Piccolo concentrated. He scanned the area around, making sure X didn't evade the attack. Piccolo, found no trace of X being able to have escaped. He focused towards the smoke, which was dissapearing. Piccolo saw, the standing figure of, X. X's eyes illuminated brightly from the still dissapearing cloud. Piccolo knew he just pissed him off, badly. Piccolo got into a stance, awaiting X to attack; and, appear.

The smoke finally settled and X stood glaring at Piccolo. Piccolo awaited for a vicious onslaught to follow. But, nothing came. X just stood there, glaring hatefully at Piccolo. "Well fina than. If you won't attack, I will!!" Piccolo blasted off, the sand behind him rose high and flew backwards. Piccolo thrusted his fist towards X's unmoving body. Piccolo's fist went threw X; it than, hit Piccolo. "After-image!" He looked up, just as X was plummeting down at Piccolo. Piccolo could only watch as X's fist just clocked Piccolo's cheek and sent him to the sand below. The blow didn't look powerful, but it was. A sonic bomb was heard after the impact. Piccolo and X heard Piccolo's cheek bone snap. Piccolo, had also, got buried under 3 feet of sand. X stood above his victim. "Time to die, Namek!"

X out stretched his arm and aimed, with an open palm, directly at Piccolo's limp figure under the sand. "DIE!!!" X launched a yellow ki ball into the sand and towards the lying, unprepared, and unconscious, Piccolo.

"NOOOOO!!! PICCOLO!!!" A scream flowed into X's ears. He turned to see Krillin, 18, and, leading the three, Goten who crushed his fist into X's skull. X spun out of control and crashed into a sand dune 20 meters away. His ki ball veered off course and flew off into the distance. Goten picked Piccolo up, out of the sand. Piccolo opened his eyes, and saw the 18 and Krillin standing in front of him. He saw between the two, X starting to stand up, dusting the sand as it flowed down his figure. Piccolo turned his head and saw Goten staring off at X, as well. "Goten...?" Piccolo mouthed, silently, out. Goten looked down at Piccolo, and smiled. "Good, you're ok," Krillin and 18 heard Goten's words. They began powering up. Piccolo looked back at them. "Let's fight him together than?" Piccolo, sort of, asked more than commanded. Piccolo saw the two nod, as they were finishing powering up. Piccolo got back up, with Goten's help and nodded at Goten. Goten nodded back and went and stood next to Krillin. Piccolo went and stood next to 18. Goten began powering up to SSJ1; he knew he could save SSJ2, if needed.

"What happened, how come Buu didn't come?" Piccolo asked, looking out of the corner of his eye at Buu who was eying the match, but still where the others once stood. "We told him to stay, as insurance, in case of our deaths," Krillin laughed. Goten joined in on the laugh. Piccolo and 18 kept serious, but were holding back a temptation to laugh; but, the presence of this android, was more than enough to surpress their urge to join in on the laugh. X leered at the four standing before him. "So, you all wish to die, together?" X laughed. He took up a stance and closed his eyes. "Come at me, than." Piccolo dissapeared. 18 and Krillin went head on at X. Goten stayed put but ready to make his move soon enough. X held his ground, eyes still closed. [i]"So, the couple will bluff an attack up front, distracting me from Piccolo's attack from above; but, even that, is a bluff. Goten will get me after I dodge Piccolo's attack. Nice strategy...too bad it won't work though."[/i] X thought to himself as the attack was happening. X opened his eyes, and threw two ki balls at the on-coming couple of Krillin and 18. They nearly dodged the attack. "Damn, he saw through that part," Krillin whispered to himself as he flew off in the opposite direction of 18. Piccolo soon appeared above X, but X was already starring at him. Piccolo was very surprised at this. [i]"How'd he know where I was gonna be? And, how'd he knew about the first attempt of our attack?"[/i] Piccolo was so preoccupied by X's actions that he had not paid attention to the two ki balls shot at Krillin and 18. The two balls were flying at Piccolo from either side of him. "Damn," Piccolo braced for the impact of the two balls by crossing his arms, and curling up, in hopes of preventing a lot of damage. X's eyes reverted to Goten who had appeared behind him. Goten's eyes widened [i]"How'd he know?"[/i] He thought just as X planted his fist into Goten's gut. Goten fell over, and X crunched his elbow into the back of Goten's neck, sending him flying threw the sand, skidding across the area, and finally, coming to a hault near Buu.

Piccolo was still bracing for impact, but the impact hadn't came. He opened his eyes and surveyed the area. "What happened?" He said to himself. He peered down at X who was fending off an attack by 18. He looked a few yards away and Krillin was getting back up, rubbing his cheek; obviously, he was knocked away by X. He looked further and saw Goten standing up. He didn't seemed too hurt, but a little winded. Piccolo looked all around, but the balls of ki were gone. He rushed down at X who had just sent 18 flying back into the attacking Krillin. Goten noticed Piccolo's flight towards X, and Goten than dissapeared. Piccolo kicked X's face, X fell backwards. Piccolo followed by flipping behind X as he fell and punched his back. X gringed as Piccolo had connected with X's robotic spine. Piccolo than blasted X forwards, and dissapeared. Piccolo went to help up 18 and Krillin. Goten than appeared right in front of X; Piccolo had shot X on purpose in that direction. X had just realized this and prepared for Goten's gathering blast. Goten stood, with his arms above his head, his left hand hidden behind his right. "Masenko-Ha!" Goten thrusted out his arms in front of him, and launched a yellow ki ball, and a stream of energy followed to power the attack as it connected with X. X was sent into the sand below, the sand rose high and couldn't come back down unless Goten stopped his flow of ki into the attack. Goten stopped and watched the sand fall back to cover the hole he had just created, and sent X into. Piccolo appeared next to him. 18 and Krillin appeared behind the two. Krillin's left eye was heavily bruised, and 18's cheek looked badly bruised, as well. The four awaited X to come out.

Suddenly, the sand all around them, began to rumble. They struggled to keep their balance. "What the hell is this?" Piccolo yelled out. Just than X jumped forth from the sand in front of Krillin. Than, another X, hopped out in front of Goten. Soon, two more appeared in front of Piccolo and 18. "Damn, he's crafty," Goten commented. "He won't let up, either." Krillin added. The four stood back-to-back with eachother. The four X's closed in on the four. Instantly, as if rehearsed by the four of them, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo, ducked as Goten spread his arms out, palms opened wide and gathering ki. He began spinning as he shot ki balls, randomely at the four X's, who were caught by surprise by the manuever. The four leaped out of the cornered circle they were in and landed outside, peering into the cloud of sand and smoke left.

The smoke settled and only one X stood. "Damn you!" X shouted; his top gi was torn and almost burnt off. X grasped ahold of it, and threw it away. "You die now!" X flew towards the four, he was so fast, he wasn't able to be seen by the four. They were completely caught off-guard. Krillin looked behind him, praying not to see X standing there. But, X was standing there, Krillin's face fitted into X's palm just as it had gathered enough energy to dispose of him. 18 spun around and shot a ki ball at X; he deflected it away and blasted Krillin into oblivion. 18 shrieked aloud as she saw Krillin's figure get envoloped into the blast and soon dissapeared entirely.

Piccolo was also blasted back, but had placed up his arms to protect himself. Goten dodged and saw his friend, Krillin get blown away. 18 and Goten attacked in a furious rage. X, simply, leaped into the air and watched as 18 and Goten smashed into eachother. X performed a backflip and landed, gracefully on his toes. "You fruity-little-pansy-ass-bastard!" X was surprised to hear a voice sound behind him; it was Piccolo's. Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon directly into X's balarina-like stance. X was blasted off into the sky. Goten stood up rubbing his head and helped 18 stand up; she was a mess; emotionally and physically. Piccolo, came and, landed next to the two. "He'll be back, quite quickly. I didn't have enough power to send him far enough to give us a quick rest," Piccolo stated. Goten nodded, but looked at 18, who just was looking where Krillin had last been. "18, you may leave, if you wish to," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, we'll understand. It's ok, 18," Goten joined in and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head. "No, it's ok, I want to fight. Besides, I can't rest knowing the murderer of my husband is still alive. I will kill him, or at least, one of us will...Or, I will die, as well and be with Krillin. Either way, I will be with him." 18 said. "How touching," it was X. He was smiling at the three, helpless, warriors. "So, who should I destroy, next?" X scanned each person, one-by-one. He laughed.

"You know what? That robotic voice is really fucking annoying!" Goten's rage and power began to raise with each of his words. He hunched over, calling upon more of his, already tremendous, power. He transformed into SSJ2 with a loud scream as lightning began flashing all over his body. "What was your question, again, X?" He looked at X with a smile. "Ah yes, it was 'Who should I destroy next?'" Goten emphasized the word 'I'. X sneered at Goten. [i]"How dare he mock me,"[/i] X thought with his anger rising. "Well, to answer your question, quite simply, the answer is," Goten dissapeared in a flash. X was frozen to the spot. [i]"What? Where'd he go? I can't sense him anywhere!"[/i] X thought to himself, mouth wide open in awe, and shock.

Goten than appeared in front of X. X looked into Goten's eyes and was able to see Goten's mouth move. He heard, just barely before he was kicked violently in the jaw and sent flying, the word: "YOU!"


	9. Part VIII

Part VIII:

X skidded across the sands. Goten gave chase. Goten appeared above X and pummeled him further into the sand. "Take this! And, this!" Goten screamed out.

Piccolo and 18 told Buu to follow after the two warriors. Buu flew behind the two wounded fighters. 18 seemed to be exhausted so much, mostly from emotion. Piccolo was trying to save as much energy he could. They caught up to the two, and saw Goten having the upper hand. Goten was delivering beautiful kicks and punches at X's head. Goten figured he would try and smash X's head in. X was having a hard time defending. Even putting his arms up to protect his face and cranium, Goten would still find a way to manuever his fist threw, and crash it into X's skull. Even if X blocked an attack, his arms would recoil in pain, Goten was putting a lot of force behind his punches and kicks. Goten's speed was unmatched, as well, X couldn't even return a word, let alone a punch.

Goten swung from below, with an attempted upper-cut, but X bent back and avoided the punch. Seizing this opportunity, X continued in his backward motion, and used the momentum to bring up his feet. He drop-kicked Goten directly in the chest. Goten doubled-over with a short loss of breath, but came back with a spinning kick to X, who was just regaining his up-right-again position.

X flew back, Goten gave chase. X shot 4 balls of ki directly at Goten, who easily swiped each one in an opposite direction. "You're gonna have to do better than that, X," Goten shouted. X smiled at him. "What're you smiling at, beyotch?" Goten said, agitated with X's confident smile. It than dawned on Goten that X's left pointer finger was coreening in rapid, and decisive, movements. Goten looked at where he had swiped one of the balls of ki that X had shot at him, the ball of ki was hovering in the air, almost like it was awaiting X's command to go forth, and attack. Goten looked at another one of the balls of ki, than the other. He turned back to X. i"His finger is moving, but the balls of ki aren't...."/i Goten thought to himself, pondering the situation. Just as he was about to make a conclusion on the matter, the 4th ball of ki-which Goten had carelessly forgotten-exploded onto his back.

Smoke started to develope around Goten, X shot the ball, on the right, at Goten. Goten flew out of the developing smoke; that ki ball had more ki in it, than the first. Than, X lifted his arms, and outstretched them. Goten opened an eye to see this, and wondered what on Earth he was doing just as the other two ki balls colided with his body. Goten became limp, as these to ki balls were more powerful than the last. Goten dropped from the sky, and crashed into the ground, causing the sands to lift into the air, and trikle back down quickly.

Goten stood up, a little shaken. He looked around for X, but couldn't find him. i"Damnit, where could he be, now?"/i Goten thought, as he searched. X appeared above the unsuspecting Goten and smashed his own head into Goten's. Goten fell, and reverted back to regular form, unconscious, and buried under a foot of sand. Piccolo came shrieking towards X, X knocked Piccolo out of the way, by merely punching him; Piccolo went crashing, and yumbling, into the sands. 18 appeared next to X and kicked at his neck, X didn't even move from the collision. X looked at 18, and smiled, as he shot a ball of ki directly into the terrified face of Android 18; she blasted off into the air, and fell limp to the sand below. X reverted his attention back to the helpless Goten, who was still completely unconscious. X lifted his arm and started gathering the proper amount of ki to dispose of Goten's life. Piccolo felt the gathering ki, and struggled to stand up. Piccolo knew he couldn't get up, though. He knew 18 was injured badly, as well, and couldn't help even if she tried. Piccolo was relying on Buu, for he was the only one that was at full strength, and stood a chance to, not only save Goten, but the rest of the World.

X had just about gathered enough of ki to get rid of Goten, when he felt a fist brush by his cheek. He looked behind him and saw Buu, back turned and arm out-stretched. X than felt the effect of Buu's punch, and X flew and passed by Buu, spinning out of control from the delay-of-impact-punch. "Way to go...Buu." Piccolo breathed out before fainting. X was enraged that Buu could have stopped his attack, and hurt him quite badly. Buu stood, not taking his eyes off of X. X darted off at Buu and kicked his stomach, but Buu's flab just absorbed the kick. X sneered and punched Buu in the face, to only see the same thing happen.

"My CPU tells me I should take you on cautiously, and don't hold back," X's robotic voice buzzed. Buu stared at X, puzzled by its strange voice. "Therefore, Buu,..." X placed his left arm across his chest, gripping ahold of his right shoulder. Buu could actually feel energy pouring into X's being. "Since, I cannot underestimate a power as great as your's...." X continued in his robotic voice, placing his right arm over his chest, and his hand, gripping ahold of his left shoulder; forming an 'X' shape across his chest. Buu's eyes actually opened as he could now, actually, feel the true power of Project X; it was absolutely disturbing. X retained his appearance, and did not tranform, but he didn't have to, considering his power had already been sky-rocketing. But, with this power up, his power level went far above anything ever experienced; Buu was frightened of this tremendous power, and just watched as X's arms, from finger-tip to shoulder, reverted into large, twin, blades.

X than took a step back and bounced off towards Buu. Buu was frozen to the sand, from complete fear. X was upon Buu and started slicing, and dicing, at Buu's figure so fast that it seemed as if Buu hadn't moved, or never received a single blow; but, how wrong to deceive anyone's eyes, with that speed. Goten, had awakened, and stared at the two; X had had landed near Buu and just glared into Buu's being; neither moved. Goten stood up, but wavered from side-to-side from exhaustion. Finally, X's blades turned back into normal arms. Goten stood in shock as Buu began to disintegrate. X smiled and began shooting each of the hundreds of pieces, that lay in the sand, into oblivion.

i"He just disposed of Buu with ease. He did it in a matter of 4 seconds, or less. Buu was fully powered, and hadn't fought; he should've been able to last longer than a few, diminutive, seconds."/i As Goten thought this his power started gathering. His emotions were filled with rage, and hate. 18 and Piccolo snapped from their unconscious states as they felt the power surge. X felt, and saw, it; he began regathering the energy he had used against Buu, for now he was in fear of Goten's emmense power increase. "What the hell is this?" X's robotic voice blurted out. Goten clenched his fist, and bent forwards as he screamed at such a high pitch that 18 and Piccolo had to struggle with what little strength they had to cover their ears. Goten than zapped into a SSJ2 state, and electricity filled the sandy area, and clouds appeared and instantly turned into a crimson-black colorization; but, Goten was far from finished with this power up. He continued to scream, louder and louder, making X cringe, even with his huge power up. Goten's hair soon began to grow out. Than, after a foot or so, his hair went at an arc, and than slanted down, and continued its decent growing ever-longer. Finally, it had reached down to his ankles, electricity than came, and zapped into Goten's figure, causing the sand to climb into the air; covering Goten's appearance from anyone. The screaming stopped, the sand began to settle back to the ground, the clouds had dissapeared, entirely, and X stood looking towards the wall of sand that was collapsing.

Piccolo went over and picked up 18, holding her up with her arm over his shoulder. "C'mon 18, we have to get some distance from here," Piccolo said, and levitated off, and away, some 25 meters; still able to view the match, though. 18 was slipping in and out of consciousness, Piccolo knew he could do nothing right now, and he couldn't leave. Piccolo jsut palced her down and looked on at the match that was going to happen.

The sand settled, and Goten no longer stood where he had once been. "HA! He must've died from that bolt of lightning," X gloated. X turned around and received a face full of a knee. X flew back and crashed into the sand. He stood up and looked at who had hit him; but, no one was there. X than felt a surge of power develope rapidely behind him. He couldn't even turn before the blast hit him in the back and sent him scattering across the ground, than, X felt a foot kick him in the jaw. He blasted into the air, than felt an elbow to his back. Having his back bent backwards made the next attack hurt even worse, as part of the shin, and most of the foot of the assassin collided into his back and sent him coreening, and screaming in pain, away.

X landed in a lake; they had come out of the sand, and entered a woodland area. X splashed out of the water, at full speed. "Damnit! Who the hell are you!?" X lashedo ut and looked frantically around, hoping to see a sign of the assailant. Than, from below, a fist connected under his chin. X recoiled as he gasped for air. He opened his eyes and looked into a long, golden, hair, and eyebrow-less, Goten; he had attained SSJ3. Goten spun and kicked X in the gut, and followed with an ax-handle to X's back, as he bent low. X found himself in the lake again. X darted out and had some ground away from Goten. "Allright, Goten, we'll play with full strengths than!" X placed his arms in the 'X' position across his chest. "You ready, Goten; this was reserved for an emergency, but I will use it to destroy you, and the rest of your planet, and friends!" X screamed out, as his power became apparent again, and it began rising frantically. It was frightening, but Goten held his ground, and retained his angry, and hateful, look. The power was gathering, and surpassed Goten's long ago, but X wasn't going to hold anything back.

Goten knew his power was only an ant compared to X's mammoth-like power; but he knew if he showed the fear, or anything other than his hate, it would be his downfall, even quicker than Buu's. "Is that all, X?" Goten's arrogance, pride, and cocky attitude, and nature, showed as he laughed out these words. X smiled, and than calling upon even more power. Goten restrained so hard from not crying out in fear of the immense power, his face contorted in weird expressions as he held it all back. X soon had to place his hands in fists, and place them above his head, as the power was getting greater, and greater. X's figure soon started to glow a blinding orange, and purple. X screamed one last time and the light shot out, and than dissapeared. Goten sheilded his eyes from the bright colors, and looked at X, who was just laughing, but it was different from before, it wasn't robotic. It had more of a sadistic echo in it. Goten's eyes were so wide that it would have been impossible to bluff what he was seeing.

"So, Goten," X asked, lazzily. Goten just stood in shock, and fear, at X. "Shall I just toy with you, or get right to your death?"


	10. Part IX

Part IX:

"How? Why?" Goku asked, flabbergasted at Vegeta's appearance. "You're an android?" Goku persisted, wanting answers. Vegeta just smiled with half his face gone, and mechanical parts moving on the half that had been torn away. "But....this doesn't make sense. How did this happen?"

"You wanna know why, Kakarotto?" Vegeta blurted out. Goku taken aback, nodded his head. "Well, since you're about to die, I'll tell you." Goku awaited Vegeta to tell him everything. "Wait! There's one thing I must prevent, though, first." Goku looked dumbfounded. i"What on Earth is he talking about?"/i Goku thought. i"No one's left; he has almost destroyed everyone. He only has Goten, Piccolo, and 18, and by that brief power up that I could actually feel from him, it should be easier than crushing the wall. I only wish I could've came to their aid, but I don't even think I could stand up to him; not even the real Vegeta could....It's over, even if I survive here. But, what is this android talking about? What needs to be prevented? Who else needs to be exterminated?"/i Goku thought about it.

Vegeta than sifted to his left, and peered over Goku's shoulder. Goku was puzzled by this, than it hit him. Pan! Goku's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" He shouted, Vegeta smiled and dissapeared. Goku instantly used Instant Transmission to get to Pan; he wouldn't waste anytime. He appeared right in front of her, and she shrieked from the sudden appearance of her grandfather. "Grandpa! what's wrong?!" She asked, but Goku grabbed her, and hid her behind him. He surveyed the area, looking for the immitating android of Vegeta. "Where is he?" Goku questioned, looking around. "Uh...Grandpa, what's wrong?" Pan persisted. Goku turned to her, but didn't let his guard down; he put up a shield to protect them. "Vegeta's an android, Pan, and he comes to kill you for, probably, going after the dragonballs." Pan looked quite scared, now; Vegeta was an android, and wanted to kill her? Pan looked at her granfather. "What should I, or we, do, than?" She asked. Goku surveyed the area, and searched for Vegeta's power level.

"Grandpa, how is it you can sense Vegeta's android, but not, X's?" Goku looked at his granddaughter. "I'm not sure, but I did feel the other's, or as you call him, X's earlier; didn't you?" Pan nodded. "Maybe, Vegeta was built differantly, or something," Goku continued. "Vegeta was just about to tell me everything too, before he fled after you."

"Are you sure he was after me?" Pan asked.

"Who else would he go after?" Goku retaliated, acting like Pan should've known this; Pan just shrugged. Goku and Pan hovered there for a few minutes. "Is he slow, or what?" Pan asked, laughing. Goku didn't laugh, and kept surveying the area. i"Where is he?"/i Goku thought. i"He said he had to prevent something, but what?"/i Goku than felt, the android impersonating, Vegeta's power. "Oh no!" Goku dropped the shield. "He's up at Kami's!" Goku, and Pan, knew instantly what Vegeta's plan was; it was clear: He would've killed Pan on her way to get the dragonballs, but since he perdicted Goku's moves to save Pan, he would disguise his power level and go towards Kami's and just take out The guardian of Earth, and take the dragonballs life, with Dendei's. "Damnit! I should've known this!" He grabbed ahold of Pan's arm and Instant Transmissioned to The Lookout.

As soon as they arrived though, they began to fall. "What the-" Goku said, as he regained his composure and grasped Pan close to prevent any attacks on her. He looked around and realized that they were indeed at The Lookout, but The Lookout was no longer there! "Dendei, Mr. Popo, Korin, and Yajirobe are all gone now." Goku said flatly as he looked at The Lookout; it fell down atop Korin's Tower and exploded, along with everything else, and all the small pieces fell to the ground below. Vegeta was no where in sight. "Vegeta!!!" Goku screamed out and floated downwards, Pan just let her grandpa float; she wasn't sure how to comfort him, or anything. She knew it was all over, though. Since, Dendei's gone, that means, the dragonballs are gone, as well. It was all in vain, they could not win, now. It was over. Goku continued screaming: "VEGETA!!! WHY?? VEGETA!!!"

Goku than felt a brief build-up of ki as he screamed. He spun, and to his horror, Vegeta stood behind Pan and blasted her straight threw her heart. Pan's frightened looked drove fear into Goku's heart. "No...Pan!" Goku went to catch her, but Vegeta grabbed Goku by the neck and tossed him aside. Goku flew back from the force, but was intent on catching Pan. Goku began to zoom off, but stopped, and watched, in horror, as once again Vegeta blew up, not only a friend, but his own granddaughter into pieces.

Vegeta smiled in delight at Goku's horror-stricken face, and expression. "P-P-Pan..." Goku studdered out, not able to scream. "Pa-Pa-Ah Shut up, you baby!" Vegeta mocked. Goku just looked at Vegeta, and his expression changed instantly into hate. "You shut the hell up, you imposter! Damned android, you will pay!" Goku's aura began glowing around him, and electricity flowed all around Goku; and he, and Vegeta, weren't even in SSJ form, yet Goku had electricity going crazy all around him. "Do you hear me?!" Goku clenched his fists and hunched over. "I said, do you hear me, android?!" Goku persisted as his power began climbing. Vegeta kept smiling, and said nothing. Goku's hair than flashed golden, and spiked up, his aura turned gold, and his eyes a blue-green. Than, his eyebrows dissapeared, and his hair grew to his ankles, in an instant. Vegeta simply flashed into the 3rd super saiya-jin form, with ease; almost mocking Goku, as he had to power up just to attain the 3rd level. Vegeta smiled, once more, and glided towards Goku, thinking the transformation was over, along with the power-up.

Vegeta feels a huge force, and gets pushed back. "What the hell?" Vegeta lashes out, looking towards Goku. "How is he still powering up? He's exceeding his previous limits, in quadruple." Vegeta stared in awe, as Goku's hair soon started reverting back into its regular, black, form. "WHAT!? How can he acheive a new level, and I wasn't programmed to have a new one?! This is impossible, I should be far greater than him, by every form, strength, and power!" Goku's palms began bleeding from Goku's intense power, and his clenched grip. Goku was screaming uncontrolably, and so high-pitched. Soon, Goku's nose even began to bleed from the tremondous amount of power. Vegeta watched as Goku's hair went into its regular state; completely black, and messy. Goku's eyes were still its blue-green color, and his eyebrows returned. "What is this?!" Vegeta questioned.

Goku than burst into white flames. "What the...?" Vegeta was completely speachless. Goku's mouth and eyes began bleeding. so did his ears. Goku's muscles buldged by 3 sizes. Goku looked up at Vegeta and gave one final scream of the pain, and anguish, he was feeling. "I SAID YOU WILL PAY, ANDROID!!!!!!!"

A white light flashed and blinded Vegeta. A large sonic boom was heard, and the clouds that were around, instantly, were blown away! Vegeta began opening his eyes and looked up, he saw the sun, it looked different. He rubbed his eyes but he could see clearly, and his eyes weren't mistaken, the sun had turned into a violent blue. Vegeta was awe-struck and peered at Goku, who was staring a hole through Vegeta. Vegeta looked into his eyes and realized they were pure white. "What the hell is this?!" Vegeta demanded. Goku did not speak, he simply crouched low, and palced his hands behind him, and started to gather ki. "KA. ME. HA. ME." Vegeta had no time to react. "HA!!!"

The imposter of Vegeta, the android, found himself watching a transparent ball of ki just make its way towards him; he couldn't even move, the technique came so fast. Vegeta saw as the ball touched his chest, and soon entered it; spilling blood, and parts from his body, out of him. He could feel the ball of energy work its way through his entire body; it filled his entire body up with its pure-white ki. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku's white eyes. Vegeta saw a smile upon Goku's face. Vegeta sneered at him, just as his entire being imploded; leaving nothing left.

Goku looked up at the blue sun. His eyes reverted back to its brown color, and the sun went back to being golden-yellow. Goku palced his pointer, and middle-finger, to his forhead, and closed his eyes; searching for a certain ki. He found it, opened his eyes, and instantly, Instant Transmissioned himself out of sight.

"Well, than, I shall just kill you!" X stated. Goten stood frozen to the spot where he hovered. X dissapeared, Goten closed his eyes, and awaited his death. i"Am I dead yet?"/i Goten though as a few moments passed. Goten opened his left eye slightly and saw X's palm directly in his face. He shut his eyes again, instantly, awaiting his death. i"What's taking so long for him to kill me?"/i Goten thought, impatiently. He opened both his eyes and saw that X still had his palm in his face, but through his fingers he saw a figure's hand gripping, tightly, on X's wrist. Goten glided backwards some, and realized that Goku was now standing next to him, and his arm holding onto X's. X was struggling to break free. Goten noticed that Goku hadn't turned into any form; even the one, he had just recently acquired, and that Goten had no knowledge of, anyway.

X broke free and floated back. "Damn! Goku! What are you doing here?! I thought my Vegeta-android was taking care of you?!" Goten looked to his father. i"Vegeta-android?"/i He thought, but dissmissed it as Goku began to speak. "That android is dead, I destroyed him," Goku said, flatly. "But, how?! He was unbelievably powerful, and far greater than you?! That's how he was designed by Trunks!" Goku's eyes twitched. "Trunks? Trunks had a part in this? How?" Goku asked.

"I see you don't know much, and weren't filled in. Well, I'll fill you in, than kill you and your friends," X said quickly. Goku stared at X, wanting to know more. X smiled. "Well, how shall I start? Ah yes, I remember now....Trunks, and a group of scientist, from Capsule Corps., built me." Goku interrupted, immediately. "How?! Making androids was outlawed, a while back. Why would CC, let alone Trunks, make one?" X shook his head. "Impatient to die, or something?! I could just tell you nothing and kill you, if you wish!?" X waited a response but got none. "Good, now, shutup and listen. They put a lot of work and effort into building me. They did this illegally, but CC convinced Trunks to go forth with it, in order to keep the World at peace, even after the human race was exstinct; if it ever came to that. I was the most powerful and they feared me for that, so I killed all of them, including Trunks! I rebuilt them as robots, to make me even more powerful and make sure I was equipped with anything, and everything! I also had them make other androids, but they were inferior to me, and I decided against them near the end, and destroyed them all! Some where along the way, Vegeta stumbled upon my plans, so, I had my robot, Trunks, kill him. Trunks than rebuilt him as an android to make sure no questions were raised from anyone. And, well, here I am. I'm tired of talking, and I need not to anymore, so I think, I will kill you all now."

X dissapeared, and reappearred next to Piccolo, he held out his left arm and aimed at 18. He placed his right palm to Piccolo's face, and blasted them both away! "NO!!!" Goku and Goten shouted out, Goten re-powered up, and Goku went SSJ3. The two warriors, and father and son, stood glaring at X. "You will die, here and now, X," Goten stated and blasted off towards X, X side-stepped Goten with ease, and was about to elbow Goten before he had dissapeared leaving a stunned X swinging his elbow into nothingness. Goku than appeared next to X and delivered a hard kick to his face, sending him into the ground. X recovered quickly though and stood up. Goten appeared next to him and punched him in the side of the cranium, X absorbed the attack and unleashed a powerful ki blast at Goten sending him into the lake. Goku appeared above X and blasted his own ki ball at him, X slapped it back at Goku. Goku was surprised, and caught off-guard, as the blast nailed him in the face and sent him upwards. X appeared above Goku and ax-handled him into the lake with his son, who was still under teh water. X gloated loud, "Already dead, are we?" He laughed. Goku and Goten were hiding at opposite ends of the lake, getting ready to pounce upon X. X floated down, and pressed his face near the lake; his nose caused little ripples to go out, almost on cue with the third ripple, Goku and Goten blasted towards him, under water. X didn't move. The father and son soon sprang out of the water as they got within 10 feet of X, but X rose like the dead from the water-not bending any body part, just stood up-and outstretched his arms and blasted the two saiya-jins back; Goku slammed into a mountain on his side of the lake, and Goten landed where Piccolo and 18 had been destroyed.

X dissapeared, Goten stood up and felt X behind him. "Oh Shi-" but Goten couldn't finish as he was blown away into the water with a huge hole in his upper body; he was dead, for sure. Goku felt his son's ki deplete, instantly. "Damnit! No! Not Goten, too! I couldn't even save him!" Goku began powering up, but it didn't take long, his power went sky-rocketing, and the sun became a blue color. X floated towards Goku, interested. "What's this?" He said as he looked at Goku's pure-white eyes, and regular form. "So, this is how Vegeta was dissposed of? Pfft....I'm not impressed!"

"Oh you will be, X," Goku stated as he decked X axross the face....


	11. Part X

Part X:

The blue sun shone, brilliantly, bright. Goku stood in his regular form, with only one difference; his eyes. The pure white of his eyes stared, unblinking, into X's being. "You will pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused, X!" Goku yelled out, driving a chill down X's spine. Hearing Goku's voice rumble, like it was in such a demanding and powerful way, it actually scared X some. X dissmissed the thought, though. "Do you hear me, X?" Goku yelled as he began powering up some more. i"Damn him! Damn him! How does he have such great a power, now?"/i X asked himself.

X snapped back into reality as Goku's fist came hurtling inbetween his eyes. X's head rocked back from the sheer force, and impact, of the blow. Goku followed his punch with a knee to the stomach, as X hunched over, Goku performed a spinning back kick which sent X flying into the mountain. Gokuappeared in front of X as he stood, pinned, against the mountain. X sneered as Goku simply smiled at X's helpless, for the time-being, form. X begin to power up, and break free, but Goku's fist came smashing into his gut, than his other fist smashed his gut; Goku repeated to box X's gut whilst he was trapped in the mountain. Soon, the mountain began to cave-in from the amount of power from Goku's punches which kept driving X further, and further, into the mountain. Goku drew his right arm back, quite far, and slammed it into X's chest, and the whole mountain collapsed upon the android.

"It is time," A voice said inside a dark room, filled with computers, and all sorts of godgets. The room had lights flashing all around but still kept a man, and whoever he was talking to, in shadows. The man pressed a large red button that read, 'CAUTION: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS', above the button in large, bold, letters. A capsule, the size of a 6' man, began to open. Steam came bustling out of it, quickly. The panal on top of the capsule began running numbers, probably codes of some kind, across its screen. The capsule door bursted off and flew past the man, who pressed the button, and landed near a corner. The man did not move, even when the capsule door flew at him. He approached the capsule, with a figure inside of it. "Are you ready?" The man asked. "You are complete, now, and are fully functional. And, you are far stronger than the original, who so easily thought my father and me fell pray to him," He laughed. "I remember it all. He killed my companions, than sought me, I faked my death, and let him build his robots to take our places. Than, I destroyed the one that was suppose to be me, and took its place, as it had taken mine. My father found out, somehow, and I had to kill him....Well, that fool sure did think I killed him, but I had not. I sent him away for awhile, and replaced him with a robot. He thought everything was going according to his plan....HA! What an imbecile! I faked mine, and my father's deaths, just so I could make you to take down that android! Now, let us go, and I will watch as you, my creation, take down that stupid android who thinks he is so much more superior than any other fighter!" The figure rose forth from the capsule, and followed the man who had been talking towards the door. The man opened it, and walked out. The figure proceeded after him....

"DIE, DAMNIT!!" X screamed out. "I SAID, DIE!!!" He continued to punch at Goku, who caught each attack that was thrown at him. "Fine than, you little prick!" X put his arms up in an 'X' position, with his arms, and shielded hismelf, as he began to power up, once again. "This time, I'll release the second to last of my true power!" Goku heard X's muffled vocie scream from behind his arms. This interested, and scared, Goku as he felt X's power begin to raise, astronomically. i"That's bull...,"/i thought Goku. i"How could he have more power!? And, how many power stages does he have?! He said this was second to last....So, one more power up like this, and he'd unlease his full potential? How can this be? Wait, I wonder how many he has already opened? I need to know that, too,"/i Goku continued to think about what he was experiencing. It was strange, and fearful. Goku felt X's power take a huge leap, as it grew higher. "WHAT!?" Goku said aloud. X started to bring his arms down, and he had his familiar, sinister, smile upon his face. "I see you are afraid of my new power, Goku," X began to speak. "Don't fret, it'll all be over soon, and you'll be dead. Than, I will destroy the rest of this planet, and continue around the universe in search of other planets to destroy; and, hopefully, more warriors to kill." X laughed.

Goku clenched his fists, and rushed at X with full speed. His flight was cut short as X elbowed him in the back of his head, and Goku shot straight downwards, and impacted the ground, below. X dissapeared, and reappeared in front of Goku's body. He picked him up by the hair, and looked at him. "Not so tough, are ye?" X mocked Goku. X threw Goku into the air, and shot a ki ball at him, sending him further into the air. X zoomed straight up, after him. Goku regained control and stood looking down for X. He saw X flying, full-steam, at him. Goku dropped down, and headed straight at X. "What's he up to?" X asked to no one. X saw Goku getting closer, and closer. "He wouldn't just crash into me, now would he?" X panicked. "he wouldn't dare, he'd kill the both of us!" X felt the tip of Goku's nose upon his, and instead of taking the impact, he veered off-course, and flew uncontrollably in the air. Goku had hoped for this, and landed on his feet when he got close to the ground. Upon landing, teh ground caved in under Goku's knee, and foot. "KaaaaMeeeeeHaaaaMeeeee...," Goku began to chant. X looked down, as he was still out of control, and flew in shock at Goku's flawless plan. "HAAAAA!!" Goku bellowed the final word, as the stream of transparent energy flowed out of his palms in the direction of X.

X could not stop his ascent, or the ball which was coming so near to him. X closed his eyes, and braced for the impact. It never came, tohugh. X opened his eyes, and saw the ball of transparent ki, floating off into the distance, and dissapeared. "What the-" X looked down at Goku, who was staring up, but not at X. X looked over and saw two figures floating in the air, staring at Goku. "Who the hell are you two?" X yelled towards them, but they paid him no mind, and glided down towards Goku.

Goku stood awaiting the two warriors. "Ah, so it is you...Trunks."


	12. Part XI

Part XI: bFriends & Enemies!/b

"Ah, so it is you....Trunks," Goku stated as he looked at the aging man with turquoise-color hair.

"Good to see you, too, Goku," Trunks said as he shook Goku's hand. "I see you have ascended a new level, as well." Trunks looked into the only thing that was different in Goku-his eyes. "Pure white? The sun blue? What does this mean, Goku?" Trunks querried.

"I do not think this is a level of super saiya-jin." Goku stated, flatly. Trunks looked at Goku, waiting for him to continue. "And?" Trunks asked, getting impatient, after a long pause of silence. "And, what, Trunks?" Goku asked back.

"What else does this mean; your transformation, and all? Why do you not think it's a super saiya-jin form?" Trunks persisted. Goku looked into the violent blue sun, pondering the questions. "Well," Goku began. "It's a super siaya-jin level for me. The white eyes symbolize that I am pure-hearted, and always have fought for the side of good, and for good causes. I've always given opponents the chance to change their ways, or to flee and never look back. Does that make sense?"

Trunks studied Goku for a moment, and nodded. "Yes, I guess, it does," Trunks added.

"So, what about you, Trunks? Why are you here? I thought you were killed by X, and turned into an android? And, who's your friend?" Goku asked, almost just noticing the second man standing just a few feet behind Trunks' left. The man, on Trunks' left, was very tall, taller than Goku. He had a serious look on his face, like as if, he couldn't have emotions. He wore two white gloves on his hands, that resembled Vegeta's in every possible way. His gi was all white. White shorts, and a white tank-top. His belt was black, though. His boots were black, as well. His build was moderate, about Goku's size. His hair was pony-tailed in the back, and came to his shoulders. Two strands of hair hung over each of his eyes. His hair was black, but had large white stripes curling around his head.

"This is...Well, I never really have thought of giving him a name, Goku; to be honest," Trunks stammered. "You see Goku, to answer your other questions, my team of scientists at Capsule Corp. had all been designing androids about 3 feet high, and only assigned to do house-hold tasks. Well, they knew the law prohibited the building of androids, even their small creations, but they insisted on developing bigger, and newer models to have all of human emotions. You see, Gero had only built his androids with a selective few emotions: Love, hate, anger, and a few others. But, my scientists wanted to create more emotional ones....Ones that could cry, feel pain in a engineered heart, of some sorts. So, they got me involved, and somehow convinced me to do this. Bad as it was, I was caught up in it, and actually, loved the possible idea of having these androids live amoungst us, on Earth, and be accepted into the World, and others! Well....A few months into the project we had created, at least, 6 androids. 4 failed misserably. The last two were functioning, but still had some problems. Well, I took in Project X. I, with half of the scientists, began to modify X. The scientists than came up with a brilliant idea; to add saiya-jin genes, and DNA into it, to make it far more powerful than even saiya-jins in their tranformed oozuro state! Although brilliant, it was idiotic, and costly. We placed only one strand of my DNA into the Project X, and the next day, he had killed all the scientists; even the ones not working on him! He was intelligent, and knew not to run out, and start killing innocent lives, so he waited until I came in. He used me to upgrade his power, but thought I was holding back, and not allowing him to become more complete, and more powerful. So, he decided he'd kill me, well he thought he had succeeded by choking me to death; I faked it, though. He built an exact replica of me, as an android. Well, I destroyed it the first day he had it up, and running, and took its place. X had me create loads of androids, when I was alive, and also, when he thought I was dead, and had his replica-robot doing it, when it was actually me! But, I made each one of his android army fail, in my own little ways. So, he got tired of it, and abandoned the project of making his android-army. My father soon came in, unexpectedly, and X ordered me to destroy him. Vegeta was startled when I hit him in the stomach with such great force, but when he bent over from the sudden impact, I told him just to play along. Well, he did, and whilst I was battling him, I told him of everything that was going on, but very quietly. X hadn't had a clue as to what was going on! Finally, after everything was said and done, we began our performance, as I crushed my foot into the back of my father's head. X, automatically, thought I had killed him from the blow to the brain. My father fell limp, and I placed his body in the other room, with the other android, that X had deactivated when he saw it was not near completion! I had my father get the android back, up and running, but it was going to take days before it was one-hundred percent up, and running...."

Trunks trailed off. "Wow, Trunks, that's quite the story-" Goku started but Trunks held his hand up, signaling that he was not yet finished. "Well," Trunks sighed, a little, as he started. "I guess, X had created a new android of my father, knowing that if Vegeta would not show up anywhere he was suppose to be, that people may investigate. So, he created Vegeta as an android, but something was missing: The Saiya-jin DNA. Well, as X was in search of a possible saiya-jin he came across my father, somehow, and completely knocked him unconscious, and stole all the blood, organs, and anything else to make the android only second to his power, and as a cover-up. My father's entire life, and soul, was spilt into that damned android's creation of another android! He had not known about this until I came across my father, and realized that X had already gotten to him, and killed him. The Vegeta-android was so near to telling X of me not being an android, but X had dissapeared. Vegeta than went back after me, but I hid away in a secret room in the Capsule Corp. facility, with the other project. I got it up to its full potential, and began to make him even more powerful, than X! I spent a lot of time to prepare him....I felt each one of our friends dissapear, first Gohan, I was so sad, and outraged, but I knew that I had to complete the other android, if I did not, than no one would have been able to defeat him, and this planet, along with everyone in it, would have been gone...."

"You mean, even my new transformation isn't enough to beat him?" Goku asked. Trunks just shook his head. "Our only hope, and chance, is him," Trunks said, nodding his head towards the unnamed android. "But, the dragonballs are gone, Trunks; we'll won't be able to wish anyone else back." Trunks gasped at this, he hadn't known of Dendei being killed. "Damnit, no!" Trunks gasped out, clutching his fists, crying, and punching the ground which cracked like lightning under the brute strength.

"It's ok, Trunks, let us focus on getting rid of X, or else we won't be around to even think of how to revive the others," Goku patted Trunks shoulder, and guided him up. "Let us kill this android, and get our friends back!" Trunks smiled, and nodded.

X was listening to the whole thing, and was surprised at how easily Trunks had evaded him, and how his plan was so great. i"Damn him!"/i X thought.

X watched though, as Trunks began powering up to SSJ2, with all of his full power! Goku began screaming with Trunks to make sure he was powered up entirely, too. The unnamed android stood next to the two saiya-jins, and looked up at X, who was in front of the blue moon. X sneered at the android, and the unnamed android sneered back; almost exchanging words through their gritted teeth!

"Ready Goku?" Trunks asked, with a thumbs up. "You know it, Trunks!" Goku said with a smile.

"Take the lead!" Trunks screamed out, looking back to X, locking in on him with his eyes; almost like he was telling X something with his intense look!

Goku shot off the ground, and headed straight for X at blinding speed; Goku saw X forming a smile. i"What's he smiling about?"/i Goku thought.

"NOW!!!!!" Trunks screamed out. Goku, startled, felt a huge roar of ki coming at him from below and above. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Goku lashed out, as he looked back to see Trunks, and the unnamed android firing two large, and very powerful, ki blasts at him. His eyes widened, and he looked back at X who had shot his own very large ball of ki at him; it was over before Goku even knew it. Goku's body was envoloped in the three large balls of ki, and the balls exploded, leaving a piece of Goku's gi floating from the sky....


	13. Part XII

Part XII:

"GOKU?!?!"

"GOKU!?!?"

Goku opened his eyes to reveal King Yema. "Goku?" King Yema insisted. "Goku, can you hear me, already?"

"Wait, what happened?" Goku gasped out as he looked around at the huge desk. "You died Goku," Goku looked back to Yema. Goku pondered for a moment. "I remember it now. Trunks was actually an android. Amazing how he tricked me into thinking he wasn't. So, what does this mean Yema?"

"I think, I can answer that for you, Goku," King Kai's voice boomed towards Goku from above, they all looked above. "Yema, send him to The Planet of the Kais, where myself, Elder Kai, Kabito-shin, and Goku's friends are."

Yema turned back to Goku but to only realize Goku had instant transmissioned....

A huge explosion out in space is seen by three men. "That takes care of that filthy planet, Earth," A deep, robotic, voice stated. "What now, X?" The voice of android Trunks said. X just started to laugh. "HAHAHA!!!! Nice job, Trunks," X gloated. "I can't believe he couldn't sense that ploy." Trunks looked on to his creator. "What shall we do now, though, X?" Trunks persisted. X stopped laughing and looked at his two creations. "Follow me...."

"Goku!" Krillin stammered as Goku appeared in front of the group of his friends. "Hi, Krillin," Goku said, flatly. "What's wrong?" Krillin asked, as the smile dissapeared from his face. Goku looked down. "Dad...?" Goku looked up again, and saw his youngest son. "Goten!" Goku exclaimed, going over to his son. "Dad...I know, it's hard, but it's also ok," Gohan said patted his father on the back. "What do you mean, son?" Goku said, trying to hide his obvious troubled-face.

"For once, we weren't able to protect the Earth, its people, and even our friends and family, but we'll get threw it, father." Goten said. Goku simply nodded his head, in agreement for his son knew exactly what was troubling him

"Shall we fill Goku, and everyone else, in on what really happened?" King Kai asked Elder Kai. Elder Kai approached the group of friends. "Gather round, all; that includes you Vegeta!" Goku looked over his shoulder to the man still in shadows, and under a tree. "Vegeta." Goku said lightly, but Vegeta paid him no mind. Goku looked around and saw all of his friends now, since they had gathered: Piccolo, Uub, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, 18, Vegeta, and Pan. He was surprised Pan hadn't galloped into his arms upon arrival but she did smile at her grandpa, and waved.

Goku than noticed Trunks, standing by his father's side, almost hidden by Vegeta. Trunks had his head down. "Goku, pay attention!" Elder Kai yelled. Goku snapped out of his survayance and looked back to Elder Kai. "Why are you here?" Goku aske bluntly to King Kai.

"Who? Me?" King Kai asked. "I was summoned here to do some jokes for Elder Kai, and Kabito-shin! Ad, Kabito-shin needed some info about something, but we'll get to that later!"

"As I was trying to say," started Elder Kai. "This is what really happened, back there on Earth. Trunks and some of Capsule Corps' finest began work on an android, even though it was illegal. They completed only one, the rest were duds, and were destroyed by this one! They codenamed him: Project X, of course. He immediately killed Trunks and most of Capsule Corp., he even killed Vegeta somewhere along the way. Well, after recreating most of these people he had killed into androids, he went on the search for The Z-Warriors. For what reasons at the time were unknown, but after some talk with Trunks, we now know that they had used the plans from Gero's own plans; meaning most of the commands were just in its mechanics! Very big mistake, obviously. Gero had a way of creating androids that were bent on evil. Although Trunks, and Capsule Corps'. finest had gotten rid of the emotions of an evil-being android, the whole basic complex of the android was evil enough; the emotions were literally irrelevant! Trunks had made some changes though before they activated it; giving it real human emotions. The emotions conflicted with the android's evilness, causing some ill-sided effects; crying irrationally, maybe delusions, and sleeping in weird places, plus more! Than, he went after all of you, killing you all, and having Vegeta, Trunks, and this new android on the side, jsut in case! Well, it seems that's generally what you all didn't know about this, any questions?"

No one said a word. "Good, now Goku," Goku looked at the Elder Kai. "We need to give you a little tiem to train some more, considering we have no clue how strong this other android may be! He was created by Android Trunks, even though X knows about him, he could still holster far more power than X!"

"Why only me, why not everyone else? I wasn't able to defeat X, what makes you think I can defeat all three androids?" Goku started, but Elder Kai held up his hand with a smile. "They've been training Goku, can't you tell?" Goku looked around at everyone but could feel no new power. "No." Goku stated.

"Well, it is a good thing Elder Kai taught us something very handy and useful than!" Goku spun around to see who was speaking, it was Gohan. "GOHAN!" Goku exclaimed as he went to hug his son. "Good to see you too, father, but you must get to work."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. "Follow me, would you, Goku!?" Elder Kai said getting irritated that he was being ignored so much....

"Where are we going, X?" Android Trunks asked again as he flew next to the unnamed android, with X in fron of them; out in the middle of space.

" Damn, you're annoying," X said flatly. Trunks had no reaction to X's words. "Just be patient, will you?! We're almost there!" X sped up, with the otehr two close behind, as they traveled faster through the galaxy....

"Do you think Goku can learn the technique, quick enough, and still have time for some training?" Gohan asked his brother. "I'm not sure, but he better hurry; do you feel them?"

Gohan looked up into the sky. "Yea, I do, they're getting here quicker than thought."

"We'll be able to take 'em," Vegeta said as he came up, and stood, next to the boys. Gohan looked at him. "Hope you're right...."

"Goku are you ready for this?" Goku nodded. Elder Kai placed his hand on Goku's head. Goku closed his eyes, just as Elder Kai did. Kabito-shin stood watching over the two. Goku found himself in a completely orange room that seemed endless each way he looked. Than, Elder Kai appeared in front of him. "Goku, I'm going to teach you some techniques, but you msut hurry, as the androids have their eyes fixed on coming here! You have 5 minutes, and what time can be spared by your companions! If they cannot hold the three off, and they find us; one touch to our bodies will kill us instantly, and since we're already dead that means we'll never ever be able to exist again, same goes for your friends! Do you hear me on this?!"

"How long should it take to learn these techniques?" Goku asked as he nodded his head to Elder Kai's question. "It takes 8 years!" Goku's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Than, we have no tim-" Elder Kai interrupted him though. "The others proved my original thought wrong, though, with only 7-9 minutes; it is possible, but we must get started, Goku!"

The Z-Warriors stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder as they looked into the sky. "Goku has 4 and half minutes left," Piccolo stated. "And, however long we can last against them."

"We've trained, and learned some new tricks, it shouldn't be hard!" Goten said.

"Yes, but X has powered up to his max, which means he is far stronger than what most of us had already faced." Piccolo retorted looking at Goten.

"Me, you, and 18, were the last ones to be attacked by him, and he was only a few power-ups away from his maximum; it shouldn't be too hard, Piccolo!" Goten said and Piccolo said no more as he looked back into the sky.

Pan came and stood next to Kabito-shin. "Aren't you going to fight?" Kabito-shin asked. "No, I don't think I'll be much help; even with those new techniques. Besides, if they do get passed all our friends, than me and you are the only ones to try and stop them." Pan said.

"Comforting thought," Kabito-shin said, sarcastically.

"Are we almost there?" Android Trunks persisted.

"If you don't shutup, I'll kill you," X stated. "We are almost there, why not kick it up a notch; it'll shut you up, most likely!" X than reverted more ki into his speed, and so did the only two androids, as they sped-off even faster.

"Shit!" Vegeta said lightly. Everyone looked at him, except Piccolo. "What?" Goten asked. "They've increased their speed, somehow; I really did not expect this!" Piccolo answered.

Everyone looked back to the sky, and began to see a little dot began to grow bigger and bigger as it approached more rapidely. "Damn." Gohan stammered. "We needed more time than this. Father won't be able to finish when they get here in less than a minute. And, I don't think we can give him a good 3-5 more minutes!"

"Shutup, boy!" Vegeta snapped. "We can do this!"

"Do you have some new level of super saiya-jin? Huh? Do ya? Cause if you don't, I really doubt we can...." but Gohan trailed off at the smile on Vegeta's face.

"Shutup! They're almost here!" Piccolo said as he began to power-up. Everyone else began to power-up as the dot was now three figures in the sky, approaching. Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta went to their SSJ2 forms, as everyone powered-up to their max. "Got anyone you want to personally fight, Namek?" Vegeta laughed. Piccolo smiled. "You mean you're letting me have the first choice, and match?" Vegeta jsut returned the smile. "Fine, I get the new one, and test his strengths out, and you can have X; deal?"

Vegeta smiled and looked back to the oncoming three androids. "Deal!"

"That fake is mine!" Trunks said as he burst into his second level of Super Saiya-jin. No one said anything. "What about the rest of us, though?" Gohan asked.

"You can have whatever's left, boy!" Vegeta said as he blasted off to meet his foes head-on. Trunks and Piccolo, quickly followed. "Damn, they're anxious to fight, aren't they?" Goten laughed. "Well, let's not get left behind and let them have all the fun, whilst we sit back here and miss all the action." Krillin said as he blasted off. Yamcha, 18, Tien, and Uub followed. "C'mon bro," Goten said as he took off. Gohan did not follow, he stood, and reverted back to his regular state.

The three androids were surprised at their greeting of arrival. Vegeta had decked X hard across the face as they collided. Piccolo and Trunks followed up by crushing their opponents from above with well-planted kicks to the face, as the two androids were caught off-guard by the sudden arrival and take-out of their master.

Vegeta was trading blow-for-blow with X. X had a hard time keeping up with the pumped Vegeta, as his head would real backwards from the powerful punches Vegeta would rock him with. "DAMN!" X burst out as he got a little power-up, which was quite hard to do seeing as how he was at his maximum. Vegeta flew back some from the increase in ki, but he did not let up as he head-butted the android hard! X flew down, and held his head.

"Stop playing around and fight back already!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked X in the face. X realed back and was soon back on the defensive as Vegeta began to punch and kick him. X shielded his face, but couldn't help but get pummeled in the gut. He took each blow to his gut without much fight. "You're no fun, X. ATTACK ME!" Vegeta screamed out as he put more power into his attacks.

Trunks was exchanging some kicks and punches with his counterpart-android. For every planted punch to one, the other would land a kick to the other. It seemed like a stalemate. Android Trunks landed a kick to Trunks' privates, and Trunks was unable to not act like he was hit there. "That was cheap!" Trunks spat out. The android could only smile as he now had the advantage. He approached Trunks and began to kick him all across the sky.

Trunks flew through five clouds, high in the sky, before his android counterpart decked him across the face. Trunks tried to go on the offensive, but his android-self seemed to have too much of an upper hand on Trunks. Trunks was leveled by a powerful right kick to the stomach, and he was sent flying back to the planet, and created a massive crater upon impact. Android Trunks floated down and surveyed the hole. The debris and dust soon settled and Trunks was on one knee, gasping for breath. "That hurt, did it not, Trunks?" The android taunted him.

Trunks glared up at the android and shot off towards him. The android side-stepped Trunks' punch, and punched at Trunks. But, his fist went right through Trunks' body. "After-Image" Android Trunks whispered to himself, and he spun around to catch Trunks' foot coming straight at his chest. "Nice move, Trunks, but wasn't too great, nor well thought out!" The android continued to mock Trunks as he began slapping Trunks' face with his free hand. Trunks brought up his other foot, but the android simply swatted it away and continued to slap Trunks. The android than begun to spin Trunks around. The android spun at great speeds, and Trunks had to close his eyes just so he wouldn't be too dizzy, or throw-up. The android let go of Trunks, and watched as Trunks hurtled into a small pilar of rocks, which came crumbling down on the second level super saiya-jin.

Android Trunks hovered over the spot where Trunks was, once again. Trunks powered up and dissintergrated all the rocks that lay atop him. "Still alive, are you?" The android taunted, again. Trunks smiled, and powered up a little bit more. "That won't help you!" The android stated. Trunks dashed up towards the android and began throwing punches and kicks at the android. Android Trunks very easily dodged each, and every, attack that Trunks attempted. Android Trunks got furious at Trunks' weak atatcks, and went on his offensive again. He punched Trunks in the face, than in the stomach, to the chin, to the chest, back to the face, than the ribs, than he grabbed Trunks' hair, and kneed the saiya-jin in the stomach. Trunks hurled over, and Android Trunks smashed Trunks' back, sending him flying, yet again, into another block of rocks.

"Damnit!" X exclaimed as he stood back up and flew to Vegeta's position in the air, sizing him up. They hovered, looking at eachother, and not saying a word.

Than, Vegeta dissapeared, and reappeared behind X. X side-stepped Vegeta's fist. X went to punch Vegeta but Vegeta dissolved as X's fist went threw him. X sensed Vegeta again though, from below, and flipped backwards to avoid Vegeta's up-straight head-butt. But, when X looked to see where Vegeta was in the air, he couldn't find him. He sensed, looking around to find him. He than felt Vegeta directly in front of him. X went to kick Vegeta but it went through him again. X yelled out with frustration, and caught Vegeta's fist, jsut in time, in front of his face. "Finally! wiat...what?" X saw Vegeta's hand, and body, start to fade away again. He than felt a strong surge of ki behind him. He spun and saw a ki ball heading his direction. He swatted it away, but felt another power surge behind him. He turned just in time to swat this one away, as well.

"Vegeta! This is too easy!" X yelled out, infuriated that Vegeta was only sending him after-images and weak ki balls. X than sensed a ki ball heading his direction from behind, but he saw Vegeta in front of him. "So, which is the real one, huh?" X asked aloud. He waited til the last minute, when Vegeta outstretched his arm to punch him, and when the ki ball would make contact upon his back, and he side-stepped them both.

To his horror though, the ball of ki just went through the after-image of Vegeta. He than felt Vegeta behind him, and he spun and punched Vegeta directly in the forehead. Vegeta's head rocked back from the blow, and he left it there. X just looked on. "You forgot about the ki ball," Vegeta said from his position. X's eyes widened and he couldn't even spin around before the ball of ki exploded upon X's back, sending him flying past Vegeta, who was watching, and smiling, from his upside down head.

Piccolo was even with the android with skunk-like hair. Neither had caused the other enough damage to really get an advantage. Piccolo was attacking with fists, kicks, and his martial arts moves. Whereas, the android with no name just attacked with ki balls, most of the time. Piccolo found this troublesome, considering the android would never fully run out of ki balls, whereas Piccolo's ki would drop anytime he would use any of his ki attacks. Piccolo flew at the android and began to unleash powerful punches to the android. The android blocked most of the attacks, but Piccolo still got some shots in. The android grabbed Piccolo's left arm and pulled the Namek in close, and clobbered Piccolo with a huge clothesline. Piccolo did several backflips, spinning out of control, as he flipped around, and finally landing on the ground.

The android drew near awaiting Piccolo to stand back up. Piccolo stood up, and turned to face the android. The android didn't even have a smile upon his face. Piccolo found this strange considering Android Trunks, Android Vegeta, and X had all had emotions. Piccolo also found it strange that the android was not pleased at finally getting an upper-hand over him. Piccolo raced towards the android, dissmissing his thoughts, and began to pummel his fists into the android. The android was getting drilled backwards from the power unleashed by Piccolo. Piccolo than kicked the android in the head, sending him rocking backwards, and falling like a tree onto his back.

Piccolo than placed his pointer, and middle-finger, to his forehead. He began to gather ki, quickly. i"I'll end this now!"/i Piccolo thought, as he began to push more ki into his attack. He watched as the android lay there on the ground, not moving, almost as if he were already dead, or at least, waiting for death. Piccolo than had all the power he needed to launch his attack. But, before he could even mutter teh words of his attack, the android dissapeared. Piccolo's eyes widened and he looked around, hoping to see the android. Piccolo was than hammered from behind. Piccolo toppled out of control across the ground, hitting rocks that gave him deep gashes across his body.

Finally, Piccolo rolled onto his stomach, in control, and grinded to a hault. Blood oozed from his nose, and mouth. A trial of blood begun to fall from his left eye and from atop his head. He was in bad condition, and the android was approaching. "Damnit!" Piccolo coughed up some blood. He stood up, and saw the android in his face. Piccolo gritted his teeth and attempted a punch to the android's face. The android caught teh punch and twisted Piccolo's fist, twisting his arm in the process. Piccolo gringed from the pain, closing his eyes to hope the pain would go away. The android than placed his hand up to Piccolo's face. Piccolo opened his eyes, for he could feel the android's hand lurking over his face. His eyes widened in fear as he knew this was the end, he had no energy to retailiate, than he saw it. On the android's face was a sinister smile starting to appear. This drove even more fear down Piccolo's spine, he just closed his eyes, accepting his soon to be death.

Gohan leaped at the android and crushed his face in. The android lsot his grip on Piccolo and flew back. "Piccolo, you ok?" Gohan said with seriousness. Piccolo opened his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Thanks can come later, Piccolo; we've got to deal with this android first!" Gohan stated as he watched the android get up and begin to charge at the two warriors.

Android Trunks kicked Trunks across the back, as the saiya-jin screamed out in pain. Android Trunks held up his palm, facing towards Trunks, getting ready to finish him off for good when Goten slammed both of his fists into Android Trunks' neck. The android flew back, grasping his neck, and gasping for air. "Trunks, you alright?" Goten asked. Trunks turned around, and cracked his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine, Goten."

"What do you say, Trunks; let's go olde skool?" Goten asked, with a smile. Trunks knew right-off what Goten meant. "Hell yeah!" Trunks than leaped to the side of Goten. They performed a silly looking dance, and connected their pointer fingers together, yelling out. "FUSION-HA!" Android Trunks looked up, after getting his air, and saw a new warrior before him. "Gotenks, huh?" Android Trunks stated.

"Yep, and I'm here to destroy you, you imposter!" Gotenks said in his combined voice of Goten and Trunks. Android Trunks simply smiled. "you won't be smiling for long!" Gotenks said as he dissapeared. Trunks dissapeared soon after. Gotenks burried his foot deep into Android Trunks' stomach. Android Trunks coughed up blood, as Gotenks began to charge up a small ball of ki. He launched it at the android, and Trunks was blasted back. Gotenks flew after him and began to pummel Trunks' face in with radical punches. Gotenks than unleashed a powerful right spin-kick to Trunks' head, and Trunks went flying to the ground below.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

"C'mon X, you're not even a challenge," Vegeta laughed. "I could get a better challenge from your other two androids, than you!" X sneered at Vegeta mocking him. X stood up and wiped some blood away from his mouth. Vegeta than pounced on him and began punching the android in the stomach. X coughed up more and more of his blood each time Vegeta hit him. X had a rush of rage in him for a brief second as he placed his hands together to make a fist out of both of them and he ax-hammered Vegeta's back. Vegeta stopped his onsluaght, and stood up straight. X looked at his combined fist, and back to Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't even fazed by X's attempt to club him in the back. Vegeta gave a sinister smile to X, as he lifted up his arm, palm facing X, and fired a large red ball of ki at X's figure.

X flew back some, and crashed into a large rock, which crumbled over him. Vegeta floated up into the air. He outstretched his arms, and began building ki in each hand. His muscles buldged greatly, and veins appeared all around his arms. His aura faded as most of his power was draining into his attack. His spiked-up super saiya-jin two hair, didn't even move in the breeze, from the emense amount of power in his palms that held anything around him, at bay.

X, infuriated, screamed out and blew the rock up with his power. "VEGETA!!!!!" X screamed as he looked around to find him. "COME OUT HERE!!!"

Vegeta smirked, as his attack was complete, and seeing as how X had no clue where he was, made it all the more funny. X than felt Vegeta's power, and the attack which was brewing; it would kill him for sure. Vegeta brought his arms out in front of him. He connected his wrists, with his palms facing directly at X. X turned jsut as Vegeta screamed out his attack. "FINAL FLASH!!!"

The beam darted at X with blinding speed, X could only stand there as the huge wave of energy got bigger and bigger and headed in his direction. The ball connected with its target, and X was heard screaming as the ball of ki blew up along with X....

"YEAH!!!!" Piccolo screamed out, as everybody watched the event unfold. Gohan smiled at Vegeta who stood proud, and high above the clouds. "Way to go, Vegeta!" Gohan yelled out. Cheers were heard from the rest of the Z-Warriors from the side-lines.

Gotenks smiled, and so did his little army of Ghost Kamikaze look-alikes, as they looked back to Trunks. "Now, what do you think? You wanna give up? Do you wish to die? Are you gonna run away? Which is it?" Gotenks mocked to the android. Trunks was in disbelief that his master was dead. His mouth was agap and Trunks was just completely stunned by the matter.


	14. Part III

Part XIII:

"C'mon Piccolo," Gohan started to say. "We still have to take care of this one, and hopefully Gotenks can handle that imposter; Android Trunks!" Piccolo nodded in agreement. Piccolo charged at the android, while Gohan floated into the air, and dissapeared. Piccolo began exchanging blows with the android hoping to knock him back. Piccolo delivered a powerful left punch to the android, he followed up by kicking the android into the air. Gohan materialized behind the android, and grabbed ahold of him from the back, locking his hands together on the android's front stomach. The android struggled to break free, but failed.

Gohan began to plummet towards the ground at high speeds. Gohan activated more power into his Super Saiya-jin 2 form, and flew faster towards the ground. The android continued to struggle, in hopes of breaking loose, but it was all pointless. Gohan and the android came near inches from the ground, and Gohan let go of the android, and spiraled out of control. The android, however, smashed deep into the dirt, with a loud crack of the ground splitting from the emmense power that he was thrown from. Gohan landed some yards away and stood a little shaky. He felt dizzy, and his power dropped by half.

Piccolo came over to him. "That was a nice shot, Gohan!" He exclaimed. "It didn't finish him, that's for sure," Gohan said. Piccolo looked back to the gapping hole where the android had been plowed through. A hand rose out and grabbed ahold of a ledge. Soon, the android emerged forth from the hole, completely bloody, with his shirt torn completely off. His pants were torn. Parts of his face were peeling off from the impact, and Gohan and Piccolo could see mechanical parts moving inside the, bloody, android's skull.

"This'll be harder now, Piccolo," Gohan started. "I've lost nearly half of my power, and you're at a little less than twenty-five percent of your's!"

"How much power do you think that android has?" Piccolo asked, almost knowing the answer, beforehand. "I'd say more than 60 percent." Gohan laughed. "We're always stacked against the odds, aren't we?" Gohan said as Piccolo gave him a simple nod, and smile. "Hey, he has sixty percent and our's combined makes a little above sixty, right? We can take him!" Gohan added.

"It never works out like that," Piccolo laughed out as Gohan smiled and nodded back. The android started to walk towards the two battleworn warriors. "You ready, Piccolo?" Gohan asked not needing an answer, or to clarify an answer, as he zoomed off at the android, with Piccolo not too far behind him.

"Number 5! Go!" Gotenks yelled out, as one of the ghost kamikazes charged at the android impersonator, that was Trrunks. Android Trunks jumped into the air, and dodged the small ghost as it crashed into a small rock. "Number 2! Go!" And, the second ghost raced towards Android Trunks. Android Trunks ducked him, but the ghost came back and impacted on Trunks' back!

Trunks came out of the dust that was left by the ghost's explosion, and started swinging at Gotenks. Gotenks easily dodged him, with his arms crossed. "Number 4! Go!" Gotenks yelled out as he was starting to do graceful dances and blocking, or dodging, Trunks' attacks. Trunks was enraged at how Gotenks was mocking him, but felt the ghost attach itself to Trunks' arm, and it blew up.

Trunks fell to the ground, and lay limp for a few moments. When he stood up, his left arm was bloodied, and bruised; it would no longer function for him. He craddled it, and floated back up to Gotenks, who still had over 20 ghost kamikazes left. "I'm getting tired of this, and you, you imposter!" Gotenks shot out. "I think we'll end your life now!" All the ghosts started to make faces, and get amped up to go after Trunks. Gotenks gave Trunks a sinister smile, and ordered his ghosts to attack him.

Trunks' eyes widened as over 20 ghost kamikazes came darting towards him. He dodged the first four, as he bacl-flipped, and the four collided to make a small explosion, which exploded a few others in the process. Trunks was flying backwards trying desperately to avoid being touched by one of the ghosts. He made a few more collide, but he was wasting energy to make this happen. Soon, his speed was decreasing, and was almost hit when two ghosts came from above. Trunks blasted them, but that only dropped his ki lower! Trunks decided to make a full retreat, as he turned and blasted off. The ghosts soon gave up on chasing him and just made faces, and kicked the air for letting him get away.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief, and continued flying. But, he knew he probably wouldn't get far; and with his master gone, there was really no hope to even go on. Than, he felt something grab his foot and pull him into the ground below....

"Why'd you let him get away Gotenks?!" Piccolo screamed, as Gohan was letting him get a few breaths in. Gotenks and his army of ghosts sulked in shame. "Damnit, Gotenks! He can get away and possibly make more of himself, or another X! Do you really want that?!"

"Who cares if another X is built!?" Vegeta said, as he floated behind Gotenks. "With my power, and even that of Kakarotto's, we would annihilate any that stood in our way!" Piccolo paid him no mind and went back to helping Gohan, who was almost getting overwhelmed by the unnamed android. "Let me take that piece of scrap!" Vegeta demanded, wanting to be able to test his power further.

"No, you killed your's. This one is our's!" Gohan yelled back as Piccolo was sending ki blast, after ki blast, at the android. "Humpf!" Vegeta crossed his arms, and powered down. "C'mon Gotenks; we'll watch from the side." Gotenks defused, and the ghost kamikazes dissapeared. The three warriors walked over a few yards, and stood by themselves, watching the battle rage on.

Gohan was blasted back by a large blue ki ball, and Piccolo was fighting off the android's constant fist-attacks. Piccolo back-flipped, and in the process, kicked the android in the jaw. The android flew back, and was met by Gohan who decked him in the cheek. Gohan spun, and kneed the android in the gut. Piccolo appeared above, and ax-handle smashed the android in the back, as he hunched over, and was sent to the ground below; creating a small crater.

"Let's finish him, Piccolo!" Gohan said, and Piccolo stood against Gohan's back.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...." Gohan started to chant, as Piccolo started his own. "Ma....kan...ko...sampo...."

Than the two said in unison: "HA!!!"

The large blue wave of the Kamehameha, and the purple spiral of the Makankosampo, became intangled, and formed a huge blue and purple wave, that has white energy circling around the wave. The beam flew directly at the unnamed android, and the android could little more than try and defend himself. The beam was near inches away from the android, when it was stopped in mid-flight!

"What the hell?!" Gohan yelled, as Piccolo stood resolute, and in shock. "There's no way he can defend against that kind of attack!" Piccolo spoke. The beam than reverted its course, and flew back into the air. Piccolo and Gohan were able to dodge it easily. They looked back to the android. The android was looking at his hands; he seemed confused at his own ability.

"Gohan! Behind you!" Vegeta yelled out, as he flew up and caught a a powerful attack. Gohan looked at what was trying to attack him, but was now in Vegeta's grasp-it was nothing but air, but Gohan could feel someone's prescence. Than, a fist materialized in Vegeta's palm, than an arm, and soon the whole body of X!

"What the...?!" Piccolo and Gohan said, but were soon speechless. "I thought you killed him, Vegeta!?" Piccolo finally asked.

"Shutup! I did! Somehow he survived, and got stronger!" Vegeta snapped. X smiled. "No." X said flatly.

"I did survive Vegeta's attack, yes, but just barely. Luckily, I had the chance to sneak away under the soil. And, even luckier, was that I found Trunks flying above me, as I was still underground. So, I captured him, and forced him to merge his body into mine, so that I may become even more powerful!" X began to laugh.

X than clobbered Vegeta with a fist to the eye, and Vegeta soared to the ground. Gohan moved in to attack, but X shot him out of the sky with a single ki-ball. Piccolo rushed in and crushed X's jaw, except X's jaw did not move. X looked at The Namekian, and punched him in the gut. Piccolo coughed up some blood, and was thrown back to the ground, landing on top of Vegeta as he began to stand up. "Get off me, Namek!"

X floated down, and looked at the unnamed android. "You! Merge with your master!" X said with open arms, expecting the android just to comply and merge his body into X's. The android just stood there. "Don't tell me Trunks forgot to program you to do this!?" X said, frustrated. "I need your power, damnit!"

The unnamed android lifted his hand, and flipped him the finger. "What the f-...How dare you show such an abscene jesture to me!?" X fired at the android, as it smiled. "You shall pay for that, and your insurbordenance!" X flew at the android and hammered his fists into its gut. X than spun, and kicked the android in its head, sending it flying yards away, landing harshly on its back. "Now! Now, that you are weak enough, I shall force you to merge with me!"

The unnamed android headbutted X, and proceeded to deliver a well-placed kick to X's gut. X grabbed the android's foot, and twisted, instantly breaking the ankle. The android couldn't feel the pain and only twisted back the other way and kicking X in his head, making him do a few cartwheels in the air, before landing on his stomach. The android stood up, but stumbled. It realized its ankle was completely twisted the other way, so the android took to the air. X stood up, and soon followed. "Look you piece of scrap-metal: I made you! I am your creator! Your father! Your GOD! Now, you do as your told by your superior, and merge your being with mine, so that I may become more powerful!"

The unnamed android replied with a ki blast, which X dodged, and dissapeared. The android searched around, looking for X, but couldn't find him. X than dissolved behind the android and grabbed it by the back of its head, and began to squeeze. The android struggled to break free of the deadly vice-grip that X had him under, but none of its elbows, or heel-kicks, could faze X in the slightest. "You ready to work with me, and merge your body with mine!?" X whisperedi nto the android's ear. The android continued to struggle, but to no avail, and X began to increase his grip even more. Soon, the android just gave up struggling. "Is that a 'yes'?" X laughed, and gave another powerful squeeze. The android could only nod its head, and X gloated with laughter. "Finally!"

X let go of the android, and spread his arms out again. "NOW! Merge with me!" X was than kicked to the ground. "Why you little bastard!" X yelled, as he stood back up. When he looked to find the android, he found Vegeta floating in his super saiya-jin 2 form. "I was going to let the android finish you off, X, but he obviously couldn't get the job done!"

"And, I suppose, you can, Vegeta!!?" X retorted, and saw that the unnamed android was craddling his head 20 yards away; X had put more force on the hold than he probably intended.

"Well, if you promise not to whisper in my ear like a hermonally-outraged youth on his first date, than yes!" Vegeta fired back. X was irate, and began to power-up. "That's it....Bring all the power you've got!" Vegeta said as he began to power-up. X flew at Vegeta and began to throw punch, after punch, but Vegeta easily dodged all of them. Vegeta punched X in the stomach, and kneed him in the face. Vegeta proceeded to grab ahold of X's foot, and swing him around. Vegeta began swinging at high velocities, and after a few moments, he let go.

X spun out of control and crash-landed on the ground. Vegeta closed his eyes, and relaxed for a minute to get undizzy from the attack. X stood up, but stumbled around, before taking to the air. X stared into Vegeta's eyes, waiting for him to make a move. Vegeta smirked at X, and lifted up his arm towards X. He placed two of his fingers outwards.

"Final Shine!" Vegeta yelled out, as X just stood there. The beam of yellow ki rushed over to X, and blew up. A cloud of dust appeared where X once stood. "Hmpf!" Vegeta grunted out. The dust than swirled, and dissapeared in a flash. X stood, without any harm, or injuries-powering up. Vegeta sneered and rushed at X. "You're finished!" Vegeta yelled out as he attempted to punch X.

X side-stepped Vegeta's punch. "No! It is you who is finished!" X remarked with a sinister smile. X planted his fist into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta hurled over, and a trickle of blood started to run down his lip. X removed his arm, spun, and elbowed Vegeta in the face. Vegeta flew back, X dissapeared. X than reappeared behind Vegeta and swatted him back the other way, and dissapeared again. Vegeta flew back, and felt X's boot collide with Vegeta's back. Vegeta restrained from screaming out from the pain of the attack. X than appeared above Vegeta, and elbowed him again, in the face. Vegeta flew to the ground, as X followed.

Vegeta landed and created a large crater from the impact. X landed a few feet away from the edge of the crater. "c'mon Vegeta! Don't tell me, you've given up, already?!" X gloated. Vegeta floated out of the crater and locked eyes with X. He charged at him, but found X side-stepping his attack, once again. He anticipated this, and flipped forward to avoid any attempt of a counter-attack. When Vegeta turned back around to get ready to attack X, he saw X just standing in the same position where he had side-stepped Vegeta. "What gives, X!? Throwing in the towel?!" Vegeta taunted.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Vegeta," X trailed off. Vegeta sneered and awaited X to speak more. "You looked like a scared little child; thinking after my side-stepping your attack, that I would deliver another vicious onslaught of attacks upon you!" X taunted Vegeta. Vegeta gripped his fists tighter, enraged by X taunting him. Soon, the other Z-Warriors caught up to the two warriors. "don't listen to him, Vegeta!" Gohan yelledo ut, in encouragement. "SHUTUP!" X spat and continued his mocking. "I don't want to be facing a baby, Vegeta! I want to face a real challenge! I want to face a real competitor! I want to face Goku, a true siaya-jin, not some baby!"

X had gone too far, Vegeta had his eyes closed, and was burning with fury. X turned around and gave Vegeta a smirk. "Crying now are we?!" X's taunts continued. X started to laugh and taunt Vegeta even more. Vegeta could feel the rage inside, getting the better of him. Vegeta gripped his fists even tighter. His power started to climb more, and more. "Ohhhh look!" X's voice, although robotic, sounded like how a person would talk to a little child. "He's getting all mad, now, and trying to raise his power level to beat me!" X gloated more with laughter, and his constant taunts at Vegeta.

"Don't listen to him Vegeta!" Piccolo called out. The other Z-Warriors began to shout their encouragements too. But, Vegeta, could hear nothing more than X's voice, and he instantly snapped. "IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT KAKOROTTO, HASN'T IT!? EVERYONE WANTING TO FIGHT WITH HIM, AND ONLY HIM, BECAUSE HE WAS STRONG! WELL, GUESS WHAT, I'M JUST AS GOOD AS KAKOROTTO! NO, I'M BETTER! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JINS AND I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY A DAMN TOASTER!"

The ground beneath Vegeta began to crumble, and the planet began to shake, and crack. Vegeta's power just kept getting higher and higher; it seemed as if it would never stop! Than, with an almighty, and powerful, scream, it all stopped. X had his eyes closed, and hands over his ears. "X!!!" Vegeta's voice boomed out. X opened his eyes, and saw Vegeta in his regular form. X smiled and started to speak. "What's this?! Giving up are we Veget-" X stopped laughing, and speaking, as he looked into Vegeta's eyes; they were blood red.

"What the hell is this?!" X yelled out.

"Is this that new form you were talking about, Vegeta?!" Gohan called out. Vegeta looked over at the half saiya-jin, and smiled. X, not wasting one moment, flew over to Vegeta and threw as many punches he could in the three seconds it took for Vegeta to look back at X with his crimson eyes. X backed off, almost fearing Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta dissapeared, X frantically looked around. Than, X felt a sharp pain in his stomach. And, than he felt an even sharper pain in his back. Than, his head. Vegeta than stopped in front of X. "Am I going to fast for ya, X?!" X fell to his knees and threw-up quite a bit of blood. "You can't even sense me, or my attacks; let alone keep up with me!" Vegeta began to mock X.

"Well, lucky for you X, I won't make this battle drag out anymore; it is over, and you are finished!" Vegeta yelled out, as he leaped into the air, and outstretched his arms; gathering ki into each hand. Vegeta gathered the ki needed to destroy X, once and for all, in less than a second. He brought his arms forward, facing the direction of X, and connected his wrists together. "You're finished!" Vegeta yelled out.

"FINAL FLA-" But, was cut short as the unnamed android had caught up with them and crushed Vegeta in the back, sending him flying forwards, and lost his attack. The android lifted X up upon his shoulders and flew away in a hurry.

The android laid X down. "Merge with me...." X sputtered out. The android placed his palm on X's chest, and began to glow white. In a flash, he dissapeared, and X was restored, once again. X stood up, and flexed his muscles. "YYYYYEEESSSS!!!! That android was very strong, and now he resides in me! I'm more powerful than anyone could've possibly imagined." He looked back, and detected Vegeta. "Time to finish this, and you!"

"Damnit, we lost them again!" Piccolo screamed out. "No we didn't! Look!" Goten yelled out. Everyone looked back to the direction the android had left, and saw X fly over them. "He must have finally gotten the other android to merge with him! Blast!" Piccolo stomped his foot into the ground.

Vegeta was standing, knowing and waiting, for X. "Knew you'd come back! Knew that android would finally merge with you, too!" Vegeta stated.

"You mean, you let me merge with the android?!" X asked, and Vegeta smiled. "I needed someone to test out my new abilities on, and the X before couldn't satisfy that!" Vegeta remarked. X smiled back, and flew at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged X's attempt at a trip, and dodged X's punch that followed. X than connected with a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta skidded back a couple feet. "Not bad, X!" Vegeta commented, as his crimson eyes glowed even more red, and dark. X hesitated, still seeming to to fear Vegeta's eyes, but snapped out of it as Vegeta dissapeared. X could see Vegeta flying at him from above, and flew backwards, but was kicked in his back and sent flying into the air. Vegeta than appeared above him, again, and began to pummel him with punches. X began to hunch over from the onslaught of punches, and began to cough up a little blood. Vegeta punched him in the gut, really hard. Than, one in the face. Than, Vegeta kicked X in the chest, sending him flying back, and grasping for breath

"Damnit, X!" Vegeta started. "You are still no match for me!" Vegeta stared at X, who would not stare back into those red eyes. "What's the matter X?! Do you fear me?! Do you fear what I've become!? Do you shake when you look into my eyes!?" Vegeta taunted. X would not even retort. "Pointless!" vegeta said, as he looked away, and lifted his arm up, and gathered ki. X saw his only option, and his only oppurtunity. He rushed over, and grabbed the back of Vegeta's head in that vice-grip, and began to squeeze with tremendous force. Vegeta cried out in pain from the ferocious attack. He reverted to his super saiya-jin form, than to his regular, and screamed out more; the pain was excruciating.

Piccolo, and the others, flew over, sensing Vegeta's power level instantly drop. "His got that hold on him!" Piccolo yelled out. "We have to help, Vegeta!" Gohan added. Trunks and Goten were way ahead of him, as the two had already powered up to their second level of super saiya-jin. Gohan followed by going into his super saiya-jin two form. Piccolo, Krillin, and the others powered up as much as they could, as well. "Let's do this!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time, sounding like Gotenks. The three saiya-jins flew up and began to kick and punch X's back. X did little more than fluctuate his mighty power backwards, and sent them coreening out of control through the air. The rest of the Z-Warriors took up positions, and began firing their signature moves at X's back. "That won't work!" X screamed out, as he continued to focus on Vegeta, who was having a hard time even screaming, now.

"DAD!!!" Trunks screamed out, as he regained control, and powered up. He rushed over and began to elbow, and kick, X's arm that held Vegeta. Gohan and Goten soon followed him and began to just kick and punch X in the face, chest, and head. X exerted more power around him, and the three saiya-jins ha to withdraw. "Father!" Trunks cried out, again.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled out through his pain. "Listen....to me...." Vegeta struggled to speak. "Take care of your mother, for me...."

"No Dad! You can't blow up yourself again! Don't do it! Don't!" Trunks pleaded, and had some tears dripping from his eyes. Vegeta smiled at his son. "It's ok, Trunks."

"Vegeta, don't do it! You can never be brought back if you did, your life would cease to exist forever; don't do it!!" Piccolo screamed, as he and the other warriors continued to pummel X with ki blasts. "Yea, Vegeta, don't do it, we can get you free!" Gohan added, trying to fly back into X's emmense power-field.

"NO! I will do this my way!" Vegeta shouted, as his power began to build up, once more. X heard this talk and was frightened at what Vegeta was about to do. i"Shit! If he blows himself up, than I'm finished!"/i X thought. Vegeta began to shine white, and his cry was heard for many miles, as he was beggining another atonement. i"No....no, no, no, no, no! He can't do this! I must stop him!"/i X increased his grip, but it seemed to have no effect on Vegeta, whatsoever. i"Oh, damn! He's gonna do it! Oh, man! No! Shit!"/i

X instantly released his grip but Vegeta gave his final scream, and a white blinding flash enveloped the area. All the warriors shielded their eyes, and felt the emmense amount of energy being exerted from the explosion, and no one could hear anything; it had to be deafening.

Gohan began to open his eyes, but still saw white from the blinding flash. He saw a silhouette. He rubbed his eyes, and opened them again. He was in shock, and fear. There stood X, not even scathed in the slightest from the attack. "Shit! No!" Gohan yelled out. "X is still alive!?"

X smiled. "HAHA!!! He couldn't even blow me up! And, now, he's dead! HaHa!"

"I already was dead!" A voice rang out. X, and the others, looked up into the sky. "But, you won't even get that previlage! you're going straight past hell, and straight into....OBLIVION!!!"

"FINAL FLASH!!!!"

"Did you see the look on X's face when he heard your voice?!" Gohan asked relaxing against a tree.

"How the hell could I, I was still blinded from my flare, and I was a little over a mile away!" Vegeta laughed, and everyone joined in the laugh with him. All the warriors were laying on a hill, on The Kaios Planet.

"How long has it been since Goku got here?!" Piccolo asked.

"A little over 2 months now," Gohan answered.

"Ha! And, to think it took me only 7 minutes, and the rest of you up to 9! So, who's the strongest warrior now!?" Vegeta scoffed. Everyone laughed; Gohan stood up. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice....sounds like...." Gohan rushed off, and the others quickly followed. The warriors landed on a grassy field. "I knew it!" Gohan exclaimed as Elder Kai was yelling at Goku. "It took them only 7-9 minutes, and we've been here for over 2 months! what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm hungry...?" Goku muttered out but Elder Kai just ignored him. "Hmmm?! Huh?! 2 months?! And, yet, nothing was accomplished! This is ridiculous! I'm getting ahold of the Namekians and having them wish you all back to life, and for them to send Goku as far away from me, as possible!"

"Don't be too rash, Elder-" Kabitokai tried to calm the rambunctious old man down, but was only interrupted by him. "You do not speak to me about being rash! 2 months! 2 months! And, it took them 7-9 minutes...." The two trailed off as they went behind a hill. Goku looked up, and saw all his friends standing there, watching him.

"Hehe-Hey! How's everything? Did we win!?" Goku jumped up and started asking questions.

Everyone laughed, and Gohan went and patted his father on the back. "C'mon dad, I'll tell you all about it, once we get back home. Oh, that reminds me, we don't have a home! Great! Someone catch Elder Kai and tell him that we need our planet wished back!" Gohan, and some of the Z-Warriors, rushed after Elder Kai.

"Goku." It was Piccolo's voice. "Yea, what is it Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"It was Vegeta who won this battle for us!" Piccolo said, as he left the saiya-jin, and went after the others. Goku stood momentarily, and looked at the only person who had stayed there. "Vegeta...." Goku was lost for words.

"Spare me your thanks, Kakarotto," Vegeta said as he walked passed Goku, after the others. Goku looked up into the sky, and smiled, before turning around and walking side-by-side with his fellow saiya-jin.....

End.


	15. Lost Ending

Author's Note: This was my originally planned ending. I thought I'd show it to you all for fun. Just forget everything after Part IX (9). This is like a remake to Part X, except its the original way I would've ended the story, as well. So, don't get confused with this one, Part XIII, and 'Alternate Ending'! Don't confuse yourselves with these three. They're just 3 seperate endings, and are for you, the readers, to choose which ending you liked best, since one may be better than the other; or maybe you hated Part XIII's ending P

Enjoy.

The Lost Ending....

"Ah, so it is you....Trunks," Goku stated as he looked at the aging man with turquoise-color hair.

"Good to see you, too, Goku," Trunks said as he shook Goku's hand. "I see you have ascended a new level, as well." Trunks looked into the only thing that was different in Goku-his eyes. "Pure white? The sun blue? What does this mean, Goku?" Trunks querried.

"I do not think this is a level of super saiya-jin." Goku stated, flatly. Trunks looked at Goku, waiting for him to continue. "And?" Trunks asked, getting impatient, after a long pause of silence. "And, what, Trunks?" Goku asked back.

"What else does this mean; your transformation, and all? Why do you not think it's a super saiya-jin form?" Trunks persisted. Goku looked into the violent blue sun, pondering the questions. "Well," Goku began. "It's a super siaya-jin level for me. The white eyes symbolize that I am pure-hearted, and always have fought for the side of good, and for good causes. I've always given opponents the chance to change their ways, or to flee and never look back. Does that make sense?"

Trunks studied Goku for a moment, and nodded. "Yes, I guess, it does," Trunks added.

"So, what about you, Trunks? Why are you here? I thought you were killed by X, and turned into an android? And, who's your friend?" Goku asked, almost just noticing the second man standing just a few feet behind Trunks' left. The man, on Trunks' left, was very tall, taller than Goku. He had a serious look on his face, like as if, he couldn't have emotions. He wore two white gloves on his hands, that resembled Vegeta's in every possible way. His gi was all white. White shorts, and a white tank-top. His belt was black, though. His boots were black, as well. His build was moderate, about Goku's size. His hair was pony-tailed in the back, and came to his shoulders. Two strands of hair hung over each of his eyes. His hair was black, but had large white stripes curling around his head.

"This is...Well, I never really have thought of giving him a name, Goku; to be honest," Trunks stammered. "You see Goku, to answer your other questions, my team of scientists at Capsule Corp. had all been designing androids about 3 feet high, and only assigned to do house-hold tasks. Well, they knew the law prohibited the building of androids, even their small creations, but they insisted on developing bigger, and newer models to have all of human emotions. You see, Gero had only built his androids with a selective few emotions: Love, hate, anger, and a few others. But, my scientists wanted to create more emotional ones....Ones that could cry, feel pain in a engineered heart, of some sorts. So, they got me involved, and somehow convinced me to do this. Bad as it was, I was caught up in it, and actually, loved the possible idea of having these androids live amoungst us, on Earth, and be accepted into the World, and others! Well....A few months into the project we had created, at least, 6 androids. 4 failed misserably. The last two were functioning, but still had some problems. Well, I took in Project X. I, with half of the scientists, began to modify X. The scientists than came up with a brilliant idea; to add saiya-jin genes, and DNA into it, to make it far more powerful than even saiya-jins in their tranformed oozuro state! Although brilliant, it was idiotic, and costly. We placed only one strand of my DNA into the Project X, and the next day, he had killed all the scientists; even the ones not working on him! He was intelligent, and knew not to run out, and start killing innocent lives, so he waited until I came in. He used me to upgrade his power, but thought I was holding back, and not allowing him to become more complete, and more powerful. So, he decided he'd kill me, well he thought he had succeeded by choking me to death; I faked it, though. He built an exact replica of me, as an android. Well, I destroyed it the first day he had it up, and running, and took its place. X had me create loads of androids, when I was alive, and also, when he thought I was dead, and had his replica-robot doing it, when it was actually me! But, I made each one of his android army fail, in my own little ways. So, he got tired of it, and abandoned the project of making his android-army. My father soon came in, unexpectedly, and X ordered me to destroy him. Vegeta was startled when I hit him in the stomach with such great force, but when he bent over from the sudden impact, I told him just to play along. Well, he did, and whilst I was battling him, I told him of everything that was going on, but very quietly. X hadn't had a clue as to what was going on! Finally, after everything was said and done, we began our performance, as I crushed my foot into the back of my father's head. X, automatically, thought I had killed him from the blow to the brain. My father fell limp, and I placed his body in the other room, with the other android, that X had deactivated when he saw it was not near completion! I had my father get the android back, up and running, but it was going to take days before it was one-hundred percent up, and running...."

Trunks trailed off. "Wow, Trunks, that's quite the story-" Goku started but Trunks held his hand up, signaling that he was not yet finished. "Well," Trunks sighed, a little, as he started. "I guess, X had created a new android of my father, knowing that if Vegeta would not show up anywhere he was suppose to be, that people may investigate. So, he created Vegeta as an android, but something was missing: The Saiya-jin DNA. Well, as X was in search of a possible saiya-jin he came across my father, somehow, and completely knocked him unconscious, and stole all the blood, organs, and anything else to make the android only second to his power, and as a cover-up. My father's entire life, and soul, was spilt into that damned android's creation of another android! He had not known about this until I came across my father, and realized that X had already gotten to him, and killed him. The Vegeta-android was so near to telling X of me not being an android, but X had dissapeared. Vegeta than went back after me, but I hid away in a secret room in the Capsule Corp. facility, with the other project. I got it up to its full potential, and began to make him even more powerful, than X! I spent a lot of time to prepare him....I felt each one of our friends dissapear, first Gohan, I was so sad, and outraged, but I knew that I had to complete the other android, if I did not, than no one would have been able to defeat him, and this planet, along with everyone in it, would have been gone...."

"You mean, even my new transformation isn't enough to beat him?" Goku asked. Trunks just shook his head. "Our only hope, and chance, is him," Trunks said, nodding his head towards the unnamed android. "But, the dragonballs are gone, Trunks; we'll won't be able to wish anyone else back." Trunks gasped at this, he hadn't known of Dendei being killed. "Damnit, no!" Trunks gasped out, clutching his fists, crying, and punching the ground which cracked like lightning under the brute strength.

"It's ok, Trunks, let us focus on getting rid of X, or else we won't be around to even think of how to revive the others," Goku patted Trunks shoulder, and guided him up. "Let us kill this android, and get our friends back!" Trunks smiled, and nodded.

X was listening to the whole thing, and was surprised at how easily Trunks had evaded him, and how his plan was so great. i"Damn him!"/i X thought.

X watched though, as Trunks began powering up to SSJ2, with all of his full power! Goku began screaming with Trunks to make sure he was powered up entirely, too. The unnamed android stood next to the two saiya-jins, and looked up at X, who was in front of the blue moon. X sneered at the android, and the unnamed android sneered back; almost exchanging words through their gritted teeth!

"Ready Goku?" Trunks asked, with a thumbs up. "You know it, Trunks!" Goku said with a smile.

The two blasted off, but were haulted in mid-air by the other android. "No." It spoke. "I want to face, X! He is mine! You two go and figure out a way to get your friends back, I will handle X! You two don't have thep ower to defeat him."

Trunks and Goku looked at eachother. "He's right, Goku...." Trunks trailed off. "I don't think we do have the power to defeat him, even together. We must let them fight. My android can destroy him. You're strong, Goku, and this power is magnificent, but it still won't be enough. We've got to find a way to get our friends back!" Trunks finished.

"We'll get our friends back, as soon as I know that X is defeated, Trunks!" Goku protested. "Fine!" Trunks shot back. "But, let him do it; no point in us lossing our lives, and than not being able to help our friends!" Goku was quiet, and than nodded. "Ok, best of luck," Goku added to the unnamed android who instantly shot off and began combat with X. Trunks and Goku powered down, and floated in teh air, watching the battle rage on.

X and the android exchanged blow-for-blow. A kick from X was quickly followed by another kick from the unnamed android. It was almost a stalemate, when X plummeted downwards, fainting a hit. The other android gave pursuit, and found hismelf blasted from behind, as X had used an after-image, and using his speed, to come behind the android and blast him away.

X hovered for a moment, as the dust settled around the other android. The dust settled, and no android. X thought he had won, but knew better, as he ducked a well-placed kick to his head. Unfortunatelly for the other android, X did duck the kick, and followed up by crushing his fist into the other android's stomach. The unnamed android was stunned, but recovered, and planted his knee into X's gut. X lurched forwards, and received a hammering blow on his back from the other android's elbow, as it cracked into X's spine, and sent him spiraling into the ground below.

X stood up from the rubble, and saw the unnamed android still floating in the air, waiting for X. X gritted his teeth, and blasted off at the android, and engaged him with a fury of combos. He kicked the android in the stomach, than to the head. Punched him in the gut, and than kicked the android's neck; almost snapping it. X proceeded to pummle the otehr android with fists of rage into the android's face. X than spun, and kicked the android in the chest. The android skidded backwards, and stopped. He looked up and whiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "Are you finished?" The unnamed android, taunted, in a voice that mocked how someone would talk to a baby.

X sneered, and flew at the android, who side-stepped him. X stopped and turned back to see the android's back. X was about to punch the android, but from the corner of his eye, he saw the android's foot come crashing into his skull; knocking X flat down towards the ground again. X stopped himself before crashing into the Earth, and stood up to look at the android, who came hurtling into X's head, with his own! The headbutt made X crash into the ground, and skid, leaving a deep trail of blood and a trail in the ground itself. The unnamed android recoiled backwards, and collapsed onto one knee, while holding his head. The move was very powerful, and impact was severely damaging to both opponents.

X stood up, shakily, and saw the android still recovering from his own attack. X shot a ki blast, which was amazingly swatted away by the unnamed android, but X was counting on this, as he appeared behind the android, and attempted a kick to the android's head. The android brought up his arm, and blocked the blow, with his forearm. X sneered, and gritted his teeth, and his spun the opposite direction and tried to kick the android from teh other side. The android caught X's leg, though, and launched X over his shoulder; smashing him into the ground. X was lifted off the ground again, by the android who still had X's lower leg in hand, and he slammed X again, into the ground. Than, X felt hismelf being lifted again, and than slammed again. The unnamed android repeated this for more than 8 times, as he continuelly smashed X into the ground, over-and-over, and over again!

X finally pushed hismelf off the ground himself, and was able to break loose from the android's hold, as he flipped over him. X, who landed like a cat, behind the unnamed android, tripped him to the floor. X than shot off into the air, and performed a back-flip, so that he could look down at the android. X than fired an onslaught of ki balls at the android, who wasn't able to get up, and move, in time. Dust, rocks, and debris flew up into the air, as X continued to fire ki-blast, after ki-blast, at where the android had been lying previously.

X than stopped, and waited for the debris to settle, and see how much damage he had caused. The dust settled, and X saw a badly bruised android, glaring up at him. X roared with laughter, knowing he had finally gotten the upper hand. X knew he could win, and so did Trunks and Goku.

"Goku....We may need to step in and help!" Trunks said, looking at Goku. "I think you're right, Trunks!" Goku than powered into his Pure-SSJ form. Trunks powered into his Ascended SSJ2 form. "Trunks," Goku started, as Trunks looked at him. "Why you in that form, you know it reduces your speed, greatly!"

"I've surpassed that difficulty. I do still train, you know. And, since I figured, I wouldn't get to the next form anytime soon. I thought, I'd just practice in this one, since it's the strongest form I have!" Trunks replied. Goku nodded in understanding. "Allright, let's do this, Goku!" Trunks yelled as he crouched low, ready to take off.. Goku crouched as well, and the two blasted off.

X sensed the two and turned around to great them. "Well, well, well, looks like you two knew that this weak android could not stand up to my power!" The unnamed android floated up, and hovered behind X. "Well, than, shall we get started?!" X challenged, as he glanced behind him to make sure he knew where the android was.

X looked back and noticed Goku was already gone. X frantically searched for Goku's energy signal, but was ahving trouble locating him. "Impossible!" X stammered. "He's moving so fast that my sensors can barely detect his ki! That's propostorous! I should be able to keep up with-" X was cut off as Goku's fist materialized in X's cheek.

X than felt a foot clash into his face. He opened his eye as he zoomed off in the opposite direction and saw Trunks floating near Goku. "You insolent basta-" X was cut off once again as he felt a thunderous crack into his lower back. The unnamed android had side-kicked him right in the spine. X spun and attempted a punch but found Goku's fist flying into his nose. X crashed back, and felt a hammer-shot to the back of his head.

X stood up and looked at the three warriors as they hovered above him. X gritted his teeth and spat out some blood. "How dare you!?" X started but was quickly cut short as Goku's fist was implanted into X's stomach. X, slowly, lowered his head to Goku; trying desperately to hide the pain of the blow. Goku's white eyes gleamed up at him, and Goku couldn't help but smirk as X's showed some fear in looking into Goku's! "You talk too much, X!" Trunks said, as he appeared above him, and as X looked at him, he saw Trunks' boot slam into his forehead. X's head, and neck, snapped back harshly and X back-flipped in the air, before landing on his stomach, with a loud thud.

X than felt two feet implant into his back. He cried out in pain from the intense blow. He looked over his shoulder and gringed as the unnamed android grinded his feet into X's back. The android jumped into the air and crashed back down into X's back with the bottom of his boots; sometimes on his knees, even. The android would continue to twist and press his boots into X's back, as X struggled to break free, or roll away-X thought for sure his back may have been broken.

X than took a chance, and rolled over and fired a shot at the android's form. It hit. X, shaking, stood up and used his energy to keep him standing straight-his back and neck were probably both broken. Goku and Trunks looked at the android. "You're finished, X!" Trunks shouted and pointed behind X. X turned around and saw the unnamed android preparing a tremondous ki blast. X shot his own ki blast in attempt to delay the blast, but Gouk and Trunks had taken flight and Goku had shot his own to deplete X's! X shot a sinister glare at the two saiya-jins as he saw that they had canceled his shot. X instantly remembered the unnamed android, and looked back at him.

The android's blast was complete; for an android, even, he gathered ki for a huge attack, quite quickly. X began to gather ki as quickly as possible, he put all his efforts into gathering a huge supply of ki to either deflect, defend, or knock back, the other android's blast. But, X knew he wasn't quick enough as the unnamed android launched his purple and orange ki ball at X. X put all of his gathered energy, and more, into his palms; as he was attempting to deflect the huge blast.

X than felt Trunks and Goku's ki levels begin to raise. As he looked up, he saw the two with their own ki blasts in hand-the two siayajins were determined for this to end. X built up a small energy shield around him, to help delay some of the energy before it reached his outstretched palms. X than felt the other android's ki blast conect with his shield. It clashed violently, as it made a loud whistling sound, that made everyone's ears pound in pain of the high frequency sound. X than felt two more ki blasts conect on the sides of his shield. He had three ki blasts coming at him from everywhere, except his back. X placed his hands onto the unnamed android's energy ball; X hoped he could get rid of this one first, since it was the most powerful. Than, more energy was put into all three, and X knew he wouldn't be able to stop them....But, he wouldn't give up. He reverted his energy shield's power into the sides. And, X, began to focus only on the other android's blast.

X than felt the ki blast being pushed back-he was doing it. He pushed it more, and more-and more! If he could only get it out, maybe, 3 more inches length from him, he could kick it, and deflect it away from him. Than, more energy was poured into each blast again. X felt himself being pushed back, and the three energy blasts were winning. "Damnit! NO!!!" X screamed. X than felt the two ki-balls at his sides, deplete themselves. He looked to his left and right, and saw the balls gone. X than reverted all he had into the ball ahead. X than leaped into the air, and flipped over the ball of ki, as it seemed to have lost a lot of power, and X took advantage of it.

X flew off into the air, and starred down at the huge ball of ki, as it exploded a few meters away from where he once stood. X smiled, but than felt three energies around him. He looked to his left, and saw Goku. Than, to his right, and saw Trunks. Behind him, was the unnamed android. X knew he had fallen into a well-placed trap. Instantly, three energy blasts, flew at X; the three had absorbed their attacks back and than saved them for this moment. X felt each ki blast, as one after the other clashed onto his body, than entered it-tearing away his insides. Than, he felt the other do the same in a place a little above the previous one. Than, the final one went threw and imploded on X-taking X with it.

Goku, Trunks, and the unnamed android, looked at eachother, and nodded. Trunks and the android, flew over to Goku, and grabbed onto his shoulders. "We'll try Namek, and see if they'll let us use their dragonballs to get our friends back!" Goku said, as he instant transmissioned the three of them to Namek; leaving the dust to settle of X's death....

Few days later....

"So, that's how you did it, huh?" Piccolo asked Goku, as all the warriors stood around Goku and Trunks, and the two nodded. "So, where's this other android?" Goten asked, looking to Trunks.

"We had to get rid of him; since it is against the law to create androids, nowadays, we had to." Trunks stated. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well, at least, the nightmare's over, and everything's ok, now, right!?" Trunks added.

Everyone shared a laugh, and said their goodbyes, as there was nothing more to be tended to. The World was, once again, safe from evil....

End.


	16. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending:

"Goku!" It was Elder Kai's voice. "Goku, wake up!"

Goku opened his eyes and saw Elder Kai standing above him. Goku sat up, and looked around, seeing all of his friends. "Grandpa!" Pan's vocie rang out, from behind Gohan. Gohan moved out of the way, as Pan came leaping into Goku's chest. "Oh, Grandpa!"

"Hi Pan....Good to see you, Gohan, too!" Goku said, standing up with Pan in his arms. A moment of silence passed, with the father and son looking into eachother's eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you, Gohan! I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything....anything! Anything to try and stop that event from happening!" Goku cried out.

"It's ok, Dad! We're all fine now! But, we may not be for long," Gohan said, a little concerned. "Why?" Goku asked. "Well, X, Trunks, and that other android you saw, have destroyed Earth, and a lot of the neighboring planets, with it! And, what's worse is that they are coming this way! You see Elder Kai had King Yema send all of us here. Looks like this will have to be our last stand!" Gohan explained. Goku nodded, knowing the seriousness of the matter.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta spoke up from behind the crowded warriors. "Vegeta!" Goku smiled, excited to see Vegeta; the real Vegeta. "Quiet! Listen, I know you've attained that new form, and I think I know how, so I may be able to do it, as well! What do you say we train, and that way I'll be able to reach a new level of super siaya-jin?" Vegeta asked. Goku's expression went from smiling, to serious. "I see, Vegeta. Ok, me and you will go and train, to help you reach the next level, but the only problem is, is there's no place we can train without decimating a planet with our powers."

"Goku, I have a suggestion," Kaibitokai spoke up from the side of Elder Kai. Goku turned to look at him, and what he had to say. "Why not contact the Namekians, on New Namek, and have them call forth Porunga?" Elder Kai was about to protest but Kaibitokai held his hand up and whispered in his ear. "This is important, Elder. We must do this!" Elder Kai crossed his arms, and gave a 'hmpf' as Goku began to ponder for a minute. "Yes, that could work, but what would we wish for? And, there's three wishes, what would the other two be?"

Now it was Kaibitokai's turn to start thinking. "Well...," he started. "We could have the first wish to have a new Hyperbolic Time Chamber created right here on this planet?"

"No, that'd possibly take up two wishes, since Porunga could only create it, and than, have the second wish to bring it here. And, I'm sure we need those other two wishes for something far more important." Goku came back with. Kaibitokai began to think again. "Well, we could always have Porunga bring you all, and everyone that was killed by those androids, back to life, and that way you wouldn't have to fear being killed the second time and ceasing to exist. Than, that would bring back Dende, and we could also incoorporate two more wishes with Shenron. Of course, we'll have to wish for the planet Earth back, as well; that'll be the first wish."

Goku smiled. "That will work, I bet," Goku said. "Elder, can you get ahold of them?!" Kaibitokai asked. Elder Kai walked off, and stood on top of a small hill. "Guess he's going to call them," Kaibitokai added, seeing everyone's puzzled looks at Elder Kai's actions. After about 2 minutes, Elder Kai came back over to the group. "Ok, it's all been done."

"Great! ...But, wait! Why do we still have halos over our heads?" Goku asked, still realizing everyone's halos. "I didn't say what was done, now did I?!" Elder Kai snapped. "I went over there, and decided that I will allow you all to go through with your plan."

"Thank you, Elder," Kaibitokai thanked. "Now, than, Goku!" Goku looked at the Elder Kai. "Let us go and contact The Nameks!" Goku and Elder Kai walked off, leaving the group behind.

"Do you think Porunga can do it?!" Goten asked Trunks. "I don't even know who Porunga is," Trunks retorted. "Yea...I didn't either!" Goten added. Everyone kept their eyes on Goku, and Elder Kai as they stood atop a small hill. "Piccolo, look!" Gohan started. "Your halo's disspearing!"

"And, so is your's, Gohan! And, everyone elses!" Piccolo said, pointing at Krillen and 18's halos beggining to dissapear. "So, that means Earth is back, and everyone's been brought back to life. Here come Goku." Goku walked over, and spoke to the group. "Ok, everyone grab ahold of myself, or someone who is touching me, and we'll Instant Transmission back to Earth!"

Everyone rushed over to Goku, and grabbed ahold of him, or someone who was touching him. "OK, We're going now, Elder Kai. I'll contact you when we've reached Earth, and than we'll make that final wish from Porunga!" Goku calledo ut, as he used his Instant Transmission everyone back to Earth. They arrived at The Lookout. "Goku!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, as him and the whole group appeared out of thin air. "Is Dende here, and ok, Mr. Popo?"

"Why yes, he is!" Mr. Popo answered. "Ok, good! Elder Kai make that wish now to Porunga!" Goku called out into the sky. Everyone looked at goku, or into the sky, wondering what was going to happen. Than, after a few moments, all of The Earth's Dragonballs, appeared before Goku. "Thanks, Elder Kai!" Goku said as he looked at them. "I had Elder Kai ask Porunga to gather all of the dragonballs for us, since the dragon radar was lost."

Dende came out, and stood next to Goku. "Good to see you Goku."

"Likewise, Dende!" Goku said. "You want to do the honors?" Dende smiled and stood over the dragonballs.

"Damn!" X yelled out, as the three androids flew in space. "What is it, X?" Android Trunks asked. "They've gone back to Earth, but how? We just destroyed it! ARGH! C'mon, you two, we're going back!" X demanded as he took flight back towards Earth.

The dragon came out, after Dende called him, and the dragon soared over the entire Lookout. "WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?!" Shenron boomed, and cutting right to the point. "Goku!" Piccolo started, as he stepped up to him, Goku turned to face him. "What are you going to wish for? You have The Hyperbolic Time Chamber right here, and now! Go in and get started, we'll hold them off if they come back!"

"I'm not going to risk that, Piccolo! No more lives will be ended, except those androids'. Just wait, me and Vegeta will handle this!" Goku stated back, as he turned back to the dragon. "Shenron, I have a wish!"

""NAME YOUR WISH!" Shenron's voice boomed.

"I wish for a new planet, like Earth, that is millions of miles away from any other planet!" Goku yelled up, at the dragon. Shenron's eyes glowed red, and than stopped. "IT HAS BEEN DONE! NAME YOUR SECOND WISH!"

Goku looked up and called out his second wish. "I wish that that planet had a Hyperbolic Time Chamber, like the one here, except it only takes 10 minutes for a whole year!"

Shenron's eyes glowed again, and than dimmed off. "IT HAS BEEN DONE! FAREWELL...!" Than, Shenron, was sucked back up into the dragonballs. The dragonballs flew up into the air, and radiated a bright yellow, like the sun, and than shot off in all kinds of opposite directions.

"But, Goku, how will you find this new planet?" Piccolo asked. "Well, if it is like Earth, it should be easy to detect since Earth has always had its own special ki, that I could always count on to remember, and be there for me! Me and Vegeta will Instant Transmission there, and make our ki felt. The androids will come there, and when they do they will face us!" Goku said as Vegeta stood next to Goku. "You ready!?" Goku asked. Vegeta gave a small laugh. "You know it!" Vegeta said, as he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Than, we're off!" Goku said, as he used Instant Transmission, taking Vegeta with him, and not letting anyone get to say a word about it....

"So, this is it?" Vegeta asked as he looked around. "Yup, well, it does look like Earth, so it must be! C'mon, we need to circle the planet to find that time chamber," Goku reminded, as Vegeta and him took to the air. It took them a little less than 10 seconds to circle the entire planet; they exerted a lot of ki so that X would be able to find them. "Hey, Vegeta, look!" Goku said, as Goku veered off to the right of their straight course. Vegeta followed, and began to see the top of the Time Chamber, which look exactly identical to the one back on their home, Earth. "Do you think it'll have food?" Goku asked, as his stomach grumbled.

"Well, if it is anything like the other one, it will and if it isn't we'll die about 1 second after we enter it!" Vegeta stated, and Goku laughed. "Well, shall we go in?!" Vegeta persisted. "Wait! Let us max our powers out here, so that, not only will X be able to detect us, but also, we must see what's the difference in our powers." Goku suggested. "In a transformaed state, or regular form?" Vegeta asked.

"We don't need to exert our furthest powers in a transformed state, I think it'll be ok, just to do it in regular form," Goku clenched his fist, and bent low. In an instant, his ki shot up to its peak, as he released his power, with a small grunt. Goku's aura had a light red tint to it, since his power was above what a Kaoiken attack could give him. "Now, Vegeta, your turn." Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. "C'mon Vegeta!"

"I was just amazed at how low your ki is in your regular form. You know, if we actually fought without transforming, I'd kill you!" Vegeta laughed, as his power level shot, at least, 5 times higher than Goku's. Vegeta's aura was a dark blue. Goku was amazed at his power in his regular state, and how quickly it was done. "Must be from all that gravity training, Vegeta!" Goku laughed. "Yea, maybe, so should we transform, or no. Cause, I don't think this helped decide who was stronger. It only proved I had an advantage in my regular form with years of gravity training. Shall we test each of our forms?"

Goku smiled. "Allright, than, I'll go Super Saiya-jin, first!" Goku said, as he gave a small grunt, and his hair stood up straight, and turned yellow; his eyes into a green color. Goku's aura radiated a lovely sun-like color, of yellow. "Not bad, Kakarotto! But, I think, I even out match you in the Super Saiya-jin form!" Vegeta instantly tranformed, almost as quickly as his he powered up in regular form, his eyes were green, and his aura had a very small tint of yellow. "Damn, Vegeta! That's at least 2 times stronger than mine! but, I bet, your second, and third, level fail horribly against me! And, of course, you don't have a fourth!" Goku mocked Vegeta, as he clenched his fists, and began powering up. Lightning began to develope around Goku's body, and his muscles buldged. Soon, his hair went into a more straight spike. His eyes turned a mildly darker green, and his aura was a more darker yellow, almost gold. "K, your turn!" Goku added.

Vegeta bent over some, and clenched his fists. His hair and muscles became more toned, and lightning developed around Vegeta as his power-up took a few seconds. The aura took a gold color to it, and his eyes retained a green coloration. "I see...," Goku started. "My power's, only, slightly larger than your's! Now, Super Saiya-jin 3!" Goku yelled as he bent over, and clenched his fists tighter than any of the previous times. His eyebrows dissapeared in a second, and his hair, spiked out backwards from his head, and than dropped down to his mid-thighs. Lightning surrounded him, entirely, and sparked, more often than Super Saiya-jin two's. Goku's aura was a very dark golden color.

Vegeta bent low and began to power-up himself. His power rose quite quickly, and his eyebrows faded. His aura went to a dark golden color, but looked to have a red hue to it. His hair, from its peak in Super Saiya-jin two, instantly drooped down to his calves. Lightning sparked around him, as well, but not quite as much as Goku's. "Close, but I still have a slight advantage in this form, in power, and how long I can hold it, with my experience with it and all."

"Whatever." Vegeta retorted, as he returned to his regular form. "Can we go in, now?!" Vegeta said with impatience. "Allright fine! Guess you'll just get to see my power, and my new level, in there. I'm pretty sure X knows where we are now! Let's go!"

Vegeta and Goku walked towards the Time Chamber, and entered the huge doors. "It iis/i the same as Earth's!" Vegeta stated, looking around. Goku lcosed the doors. "Ok, we have 10 minutes...Errr...I mean, a year, but ten minutes out there! Think we can do it?!" Goku said, excitedly. Vegeta looked back, and smiled. "Let's start now!"

"But, I want to eat!"

"Kakarotto! Now!" Vegeta said, emphasizing both words with demand in his voice. Goku crossed his arms, and walked with Vegeta to the endless field of the chamber. Vegeta stepped down onto the white endless area. "Damn, only 10 times heavier than Earth's still! We need to change this when we get back to our Earth. It needs to be in the thousands!" Vegeta smiled. Goku stepped down next to him. "I agree with you, for once, Vegeta; this is sissy-stuff compared to what we're used to!"

"Seems my vocabulary is rubbing off on you, as well, Kakarotto!" Vegeta laughed. "What's 'vocabulary'?" Goku, asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Damn you're a moron, Kakarotto!" Goku laughed, and scratched the back of his head.

"So, shall we do this?!" Vegeta asked, even more impatient sounding than before-if possible. Goku stopped laughing and nodded. The two walked out a 20 yards, and faced eachother from about 10 feet apart. "You ready, Kakarotto; cause I won't hold back on you!?" Vegeta said as he burst into his Super Saiya-jin two form. Goku just answered by tranforming into his third level of super saiya-jin. "I see you won't either, Kakarotto; that's good....that's....gooood!" Vegeta smiled, as he took up a stance, and Goku; likewise.

The two dissapeared, as their battle began....

X and his two androids look at the place where they had felt that outburst of Goku's, and Vegeta's, ki. "This looks like Earth, but this isn't where the real Earth is?" X pondered as he looked around. It looked exactly like the Earth they had previously been on. "What the hell?!" X stammered, as he took to the air. "I can still feel Goku and Vegeta's ki signals!"

"They're over there!" Android Trunks yelled out as he pointed to the left. "Than, let's go!" X yelled out. As the three flew towards where Goku and Vegeta were, they all pwoered-up to their fullest strength; which was, of course, undetected by anyone who wasn't an android. The three landed and saw mountains in front of them. To the left was a vast ocean. To their right was a forest. "Where are they, we should be right above them!?"

"Try below!" A whisper floated into X's ears as he began to look up. A boot made its way directly into his face. X was about to soar towards the Earth below, but he felt another sharp pain, as a fist was driven into his gut. He bent over, and saw Vegeta, in all his super siaya-jin two glory, and a smirk to match it. Than, he saw Goku coming from below, he widened his eyes as Goku's super saiya-jin three power surged him faster upwards, and exploded all around him in his brilliant gold aura. Goku's foot than took the place of where Goku was once flying and it spiked X directly in the chin, as he was still hunched over from Vegeta's blow.

X flew off into the sky, and crashed landed some miles away in the ocean. Goku and Vegeta stood, side-by-side, smiling, looking at the two androids, who couldn't do a damn thing for their master, as it all unfolded in less than half-a-second. The two androids gritted tehir teeth, and charged the saiya-jins. But, before they could advance even a foot, the saiya-jin's power level pushed them back, as the two stood staring a hole through the androids, and began a tremendous power-up, and transformation.

Goku now stood in his Pure-SSJ form. His completely white eyes, and his smirk, drove fear down into the two androids, who recoiled flying backwards. Than, they saw Vegeta in his newly formed Evil-SSJ form. His eyes were black as night. His emmense power flowed a chill down the android's spine as they were frozen by its presence. The sky, which was blue for a brief moment, had now mixed with the red that conjured when Vegeta's transformation had completed-the sky was now a deep, and dark, purple.

Goku held up his hand with all fingers extended. Than he place the thumb inwards on his palm. The countdown began as the two androids rushed off in hopes of getting away. Goku didn't even place another finger down before he gave pursuit on the androids. Vegeta stood in the same place, with his arms, now, crossed.

Android Trunks was flying as fast as he could to get away. The unnamed android was about 20 yards behind him, trying to keep up. Than, Trunks was batted back into the other android, and the two collapsed to the ground below; into the many trees of the forest. Goku floated down to stand on top of one of the trees, as the two androids got back up and floated to meet him.

"Vegeta wants to take care of your master, so I guess that leaves you two to me." Goku said with a smile. The two androids looked at eachother and than back to Goku. "You can't beat both of us!" The unnamed android said, in a voice similiar to that of Android #16's. Goku smiled wider. "Why you smiling, Goku!?" Trunks picked up. "Is it because you know it to be true?!"

"No, I'm just wondering if I should take it down a couple of notches so you two won't lose so quickly, and I can enjoy a good battle!" Goku smirked again. The two androids gritted their teeth, and took off at Goku, who easily side-stepped Trunks and kicked him away, and grabbed ahold of The Unnamed Android's arm and threw him over his shoulder into the recovering Android Trunks!

Goku appeared behind the two, and smashed their heads together. The unnamed android's head literally collapsed inwards, and his entire left face was smushed into his right; making him look repulsive. Android Trunks rushed at Goku and began throwing punches at him, but Goku dodged each and every one. The unnamed android soon joined in, with his deformed face, and tried to help Trunks get some sort of a hit on Goku. Goku soon kneed Trunks in the stomach and flipped over him. The unnamed android rushed at Goku from behind but Goku flipped back, and over, the android. As Goku continued his back-flip, Trunks lifted himself up from the knee-attack, and caught Goku's toe-kick in his jaw. Trunks sommersaulted a few times from the tremendous kick. The other android charged Goku again, but Goku did a three-sixty degree turn and kicked the unnamed android with his heel.

Trunks appeared behind Goku, and attempted a trip to Goku's heels, but Goku flipped in the air, he twisted, and landed facing Trunks. He instantly zoomed off and contected with his elbow to Trunks' chest. Trunks recoiled in pain, and was hammered in the back by Goku's fist. The unnamed android attempted another rush attack at Goku, but Goku side-step, and slapped him back down towards Trunks.

Goku placed his hands on his hips. "This is it!" Goku called out as he started to chant.

"Shiroi....."

The two androids crashed into eachother and heard part of Goku's chant.

"Ka....."

"Me....."

The two androids recovered their balance and looked up as Goku was started to glow.

"Ha...."

Me...."

The ball of pure-white energy formed in Goku's palms, as they rested behind Goku on his hips. Instantly, Goku thrusted his hands forward with wrists connected, one atop the other. And, as the pure white kamehameha wave blasted at the two androids, who were solid with fear, the beam grew, and consumed the two androids; completely annihilating them. Goku stood up straight, and flew off back to Vegeta.

"Took you long enough, Kakarotto!" Vegeta stated, as Goku floated down next to him. "What move did you just unleash?" Vegeta asked.

"'The White-Kamehameha Wave'" Goku stated. Vegeta gave a small laugh. "I wonder what it'll be like with some of my attacks?" Vegeta stated more than asked. Goku shrugged. "So, where is X?" Goku asked. Vegeta stared off into the distance, where the vast ocean was. "I don't know, he's taking longer than I thought. I thought he would've been here, long before you got back. It's too bad really, I was going to toy around with him, and than once you came back, it would've been all over. Heh." Vegeta said, softily. "Too bad, looks like I won't get to battle him as just myself for a while....Ah well, when shall we do this thing?"

Goku looked out into the ocean. "Once we see him flying towards us." Goku replied.

"Wonder how long that'll take?" Vegeta, once again, staed more than asking for a reply. "He'd better hurry up, though! I want to get back home, and rest up. Than, have a few words with Trunks, and the Capsule Corporation."

"Take it easy on him, ok, Vegeta," Goku started. "It's not really all his fault; he didn't know this would happen."

"Still, Kakorotto, I will need to speak with them. Just something I must do. I'm sure Bulma's eating his ear out right now, along with her father; just yelling at Capsule Corp. and my son. Heh." Vegeta gave another small laugh. "Has Bulma always been that scary when she's mad, Kakorotto?"

Goku smiled at Vegeta, and laughed scratching his head. "Yea, pretty much. You know Vegeta," Goku started, getting more serious. "It's nice to actually talk with you." Goku started getting excited. "Maybe, we can talk about Planet Vegeta and our race, when we get ba-"

Vegeta held up his hand. "Kakorotto." All was silent for a moment. "I understand, Vegeta. Forget about it." Goku stated, looking back to the distant ocean. Vegeta looked at Goku, than back to the ocean. "I think I see him. Finally! Took long enough!" Vegeta said. "Well, let's do this, Kakorotto."

Goku floated away from Vegeta. "We've practiced this as much as we could, hopefully we don't mess up!" Goku said. "Ha! Even if we mess up, he still couldn't take us; you remember the power even when we made a mistake! There's no way, he can beat us!" Vegeta laughed.

"Well, still, it'd be nice to get it right, instead of looking all weird!" Goku said. "Ready!"

The two saiya-jins than proceeded to do the Fusion Dance. "FU-SION-HA!" X was only a few seconds away, when a bright flash blinded him. "What the hell!?" X yelled. X rubbed his eyes and than saw the new warrior before him. He had already been able to see Goku and Vegeta, long before they could see him, and was a little freaked by their appearance, but now, this new form, terrified him.

The warrior stood with a blood red aura surrounding him. The sky instantly turned black, no clouds, no sun-it was literally eclisped by the power eminating from this new warrior. The warrior had no shirt on, mainly because the warrior's muscles would've torn it to shreds anyhow. The warrior's pants were a swirl of purple, red, and white, all wrapping around the pants, in a beautiful swirl-pattern. X could feel his power, and could've been crushed by it, had he not been powered to his fullest. The warrior's eyes were closed, X was rather glad about this; he feared what lurked behind those eye-lids. X saw the warrior's hair, which was shaped like Vegeta's but had Goku's bangs dropping into the warrior's face, and a greenish-color to it. X gulped as he watched the warrior move into a fighting stance.

X made an attempt to move into a stance, but shaked violently, and could barely move a muscle. Than, X saw the warrior's lips form into a grin. Yet the eyes stayed closed, X was completely creeped out by this, and began to sweat profusely. X's mouth hung open.

"Let's get rid of this wimp!" The warrior said in a voice combination of Vegeta's and Goku's. X's eyes widened and he began to turn away, but couldn't take his eyes off of the warrior. X began to studder, although he wasn't trying to even speak. X so wanted to fly off in the opposite direction and get away, but he had his eyes locked on the warrior, and was frozen to the spot.

Than, the warrior dissapeared. X screamed, but couldn't hear it, and he instantly took flight in the opposite direction. Wham! X found his face implanted in the warrior's chest. He looked up, and saw the warrior staring down at him, but still without his eyes opened; making him even more scary. Just a smile, a sinister, evil-looking, spine-tingling, smile. X hated this smile that the warrior had, but his hatred was consumed by his emmense fear of the warrior. X stumbled back, and watched the warrior, who was watch him.

The warrior threw out his arms. X was still waiting, wanting to know what the warrior was doing. Was he challenging X to take a hit? Was the warrior, purposefully, leaving himself open for an attack? X thought many more questions-contemplating; deciding on what to do. X decided and, reluctantly, rushed in and rammed his arm into the warrior's gut. The warrior, barely flinched. The warrior looked down and smiled at X wider than before. X backed off, slowly, and the warrior's shut-eyes followed him all the way.

"It's over...." The warrior whispered. Ki rapidly consumed into the warrior's hand, it shone a brilliant orange. A green shield surrounded the two balls of energy, in each hand. The warrior than brought his hands, together at the wrists, behind him, on his hip. "Midoriiro...." The warrior's combined voice started to chant. "Final....Ka....Me....Ha....Me...."

It was too late for X, who couldn't do a thing; couldn't run, or fight back. He watched as the green shield grew around the orange energy balls, which turned to a dark purple, as more power was put into them for X's demise. The warrior, who was concentrating on his attack, looked up at X. X stared at his shut-eyes, and just as the warrior screamed the final word, the warrior opened his eyes, and stared into X, who's eyes bulged at the site of seeing the warrior's eyes.

"HA!!!!!" The final, deafening and echoeing, word flowed in-and-out of X's ears, as he saw the beam launched forth from the warrior's thrusted-out hands. The beam, which had turned white, with red inside and a dark green outline, shot at X and blew him away, with little resistance.

The warrior split instantly in two, and Goku and Vegeta stood side-by-side, having finally defeating their foe. The dust settled, and the sky turned back to normal. It was silent for a few moments.

"Let's go home, Kakaorotto," Vegeta said, breaking the silence, and placing his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Maybe, I'll talk to you about our race, once we get back." Goku turned to Vegeta and smiled. "Thank you, Vegeta...." Goku than used instant transmission to go back to their real Earth to live in peace, once again.....

End.


End file.
